Engañándolo
by Osbelys
Summary: Edward es el padrino de su boda, Bella es la novia del mejor amigo de Edward y a pesar de que ella se casará dentro de muy poco, le es infiel a su futuro esposo. ¿Qué pasará cuando llegue el momento de decir 'sí, acepto? ¿Ella lo hará? ¿Edward dejará que su amante se case? Averígualo acá. M
1. Chapter 1

**Nota del autor: Chicas, me decidí a subir una pequeña parte de lo que será este mini-fic (no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá), pero sé que no serán muchos, espero se diviertan y actualizaré cuando termine de escribir toda la historia, ya está en proceso. No desesperen.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de la señora Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la trama.

* * *

**Engañándolo**

Edward es el padrino de su boda, Bella es la novia del mejor amigo de Edward y a pesar de que ella se casará dentro de muy poco, le es infiel a su futuro esposo.

¿Qué pasará cuando llegue el momento de decir 'sí, acepto'? ¿Ella lo hará? ¿Edward dejará que su amante se case?  
Lo cierto es que ambos son amantes en secreto y juntos engañan a su mejor amigo y novio, respectivamente.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Y allí estaban, los 4 juntos, comiendo porciones de pizza al azar y para cualquiera de afuera pudiera haber parecido una día común, normal y corriente en la vida de aquellos jóvenes, y lo hubiera sido por supuesto que sí, si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que todos venían del último ensayo de la futura boda que se llevaría a cabo dentro de 1 semana.

¿Los anfitriones? Bella y James, quienes se conocían desde hace unos 4 largos, maravillosos, pero a la vez tediosos años, donde en su relación hubo momentos alegres, pero también de tristeza y sobre todo de amargura, pero al final la relación había perdurado y para prueba de ello Bella y James, ambos de 25 años de edad, se iban a lanzar la soga al cuello o mejor dicho a casarse.

Todo se suponía que estaba bien, pero solo eran eso: suposiciones, porque por la mente de Isabella Swan pasaban fragmentos de lo que había hecho anoche y de lo que venía haciendo desde hace 3 meses atrás con el padrino de su boda, o mejor conocido como el mejor amigo de su novio; y a pesar de que ella estaba allí, físicamente cabe decir, sonriéndole a James, tomada de la mano con él y dándole pequeños besos de "locos enamorados", su mente estaba con Edward, el padrino de su boda, un pequeño y casi imperceptible temblor recorrió su cuerpo al recordar cómo Edward la había hecho suya justo la noche anterior.

― ¿Es eso un chupón, Edward Cullen? ―preguntó bastante emocionada Victoria.

Edward, quien masticaba parsimoniosamente un pedazo de pizza, voló sus ojos hacia aquella mujer pelirroja, viéndola con horror a la vez que llevaba sus manos a su cuello.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó él tocándose el cuello a tientas, como si con eso pudiera borrar aquella marca, que él no sabía que poseía. Bella, la cual compartía un beso un tanto empalagoso con su novio, al escuchar aquello rompió la muestra de afecto y observó a aquellos dos, a Victoria con una pregunta muda en su mirada y a Edward con una ceja arqueada.

― ¡Vaya, vaya, Eddie, tú sí aprovechas las noches de juerga! ―murmuró divertido James, dándole un beso en el cuello a su novia, Edward miró a su mejor amigo y sonrió sin poder evitarlo, lo quería, claro que sí, pero más fuerte era su obsesión con su futura esposa, quien era la causante de aquella marca horrorosa.

― ¿Quién fue la afortunada? ―inquirió Bella burlona, viéndolo a los ojos pícaramente y Edward se mordió el labio deliberadamente, total nadie nunca sospecharía de su relación tras bambalinas.

―Una buena castaña, que me trae bien loco ―respondió él encogiéndose de hombros a la vez que tomaba un espejo que Victoria, muy amablemente, le tendía. Edward acercó aquel objeto a su cuello y efectivamente aquella marca estaba allí, _sus_ labios habían hecho eso.

― ¡La mujer es agresiva y marca lo suyo! ―repuso Victoria divertida por la situación, James soltó una carcajada ante el comentario de su hermana e Isabella sonrió victoriosa, de un modo u otro ella tenía que marcar lo suyo.

―Agresiva es poco, créeme ―murmuró Edward, pasando sus dedos sobre el chupetón tratando de borrarlo, pero era en vano. A la final se dio por vencido y suspiró, le entregó el pequeño espejo a Victoria y se volvió hacia los futuros esposos quienes cuchicheaban algo entre sí.

― ¿Una castaña? ―increpó James con una ceja arqueada, pasando su brazo por la cintura de su mujer―. Con tal que no sea la mía todo bien, hermano ―comentó el rubio serio, pero Edward supo al instante que era en broma por la mirada de juego que su, prácticamente, hermano, le dedicó.

― ¿Cómo crees, amigo del alma? ―repuso Edward ofendido y Bella se encogió en su sitio, sintiéndose una total perra―. Nunca sería capaz de hacerte algo así, pero lo cierto es que la castaña de la que hablo está comprometida, tiene dueño ―admitió Edward sin apartar los ojos de Bella.

― ¿Y por qué no peleas por ella? ―refutó James―. Si de verdad te trae loco como dices, juégatela todo por el todo, hermano, porque las oportunidades se las lleva el viento y nunca regresan ―aseguró Jame observándolo apenado―. Si fuera mi caso, lucharía por esa chica, créeme, pero ya yo estoy feliz con mi Bella y pronto nos casaremos eso lo hace aún mejor.

―Ya lo creo ―musitó Edward, tomando un poco de refresco para aplacar la culpa―. James una pregunta ―dijo él de repente. Bella quería salir corriendo de allí, la conversación estaba tomando un rumbo que ella no quería―. Si fuera tu caso y si tú estuvieras peleando por ese amor, pero ella se niega a dejar su puerto seguro, ¿qué harías? ―preguntó Edward, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de Bella, Victoria jugaba con su celular actualizando el Facebook.

― ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Edward suspiró hondo y juntó sus manos para decir:

―Porque ese precisamente es mi caso. Ella nunca dejará su puerto seguro. Yo solo soy algo pasajero.

Los ojos de Bella comenzaron a picar, Edward la observó rápidamente y le sonrió con suficiencia, estaba jugando su última carta.

―Estás jodido, hermano, porque las mujeres son las que deciden en este caso ―admitió James sonriéndole con pesar.

Todos guardaron silencio ante eso y Bella trataba de normalizar su respiración mientras tanto, guardando las lágrimas que purgaban por salir de sus ojos.

―Voy al baño ―comunicó Bella a todos, levantándose de la mesa.

― ¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó su novio y ella asintió sonriéndole con cariño―. Te amo, nena ―le dijo James observándola maravillado.

Edward estaba atento a aquella escena, así que cuando Isabella musitó un: "yo también", sintió que estaba haciendo el papel de cabrón y la verdad, es que así era.

* * *

¿RR? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Chicle? Acepto de todo :D

La próxima actu será cuando tenga toda la historia lista, espero no tardarme mucho y bueno *.* ¿Les gustó la historia? ¿Qué me dicen de estos Edward y Bella amantes?

Besos

Osbe 18/3/13


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo beteado por:** Diiana Elizabeth (Gracias nena, sin ti esto sería un gran desastre)

* * *

**Disclaimer**: los personas pertenecen a la señora Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me adjudico la trama.

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

**_3 meses atrás._**

James, observaba a Bella mientras esta reía sin parar, viendo cómo Victoria discutía con alguien por teléfono, y supo en ese momento que era la hora. Ya habían pasado 4 años juntos como novios, siendo los típicos jóvenes enamorados. Ahora debían dar ese paso, uno más allá.

James y Bella se habían conocido por la loca de Victoria, quien era la hermana de este, en una cita a ciegas que ella le había preparado a su hermano, y desde ese entonces, aquel rubio, declaró que Isabella sería para él costase lo que costase.

Esa castaña de piernas largas, cabello marrón oscuro con reflejos rojos al sol, ojos increíblemente expresivos y sonrisa angelical, lo había cautivado, lo había hechizado por completo, volviéndolo aún más cursi de lo que ya era. Y aunque a través de la relación habían tenido altibajos, aún permanecían juntos y eso era lo importante.

Él la amaba, más de lo que cualquier insulso en la calle se pudiera imaginar. Bella era la elegida para él, ella sería la madre de sus hijos a futuro y su esposa dentro de poco, bueno, eso último solo sería posible si James ya tuviera el 'sí' entre sus manos, pero no era así, aunque pronto lo tendría, claro que sí.

Victoria colgó la llamada, bufando exasperada.

― ¡Joder! ―exclamó aquella pelirroja despampanante, haciendo sonar sus tacones contra el piso de madera del patio trasero de su casa―. ¿Es que yo hablo en otro idioma y aún no me doy de cuenta? ―se preguntó retóricamente, buscando con desesperación algo dentro de un gran bolso de Gucci.

Por su parte, Isabella se destornillaba de la risa sosteniéndose de una de las columnas de la casa, con su rostro rojo de la risa y la respiración entrecortada.

― ¡Deja de reírte, Isabella! ―le ordenó Victoria a su cuñada muy seria, con el ceño fruncido y mordiéndose el labio inferior, hasta que por fin sacó una caja de pastillas de aquel bolso que parecía más bien una maleta de viaje de lo grande y exagerado que era―. ¡Aquí están, bebés! ―repuso la pelirroja canturreando victoriosa, a la vez que unas pequeñas pastillas se veían entre sus manos. Eran anticonceptivos.

James vio las pastillas y sonrió con verdaderas ganas. No tenía sentido pelear y aunque su hermana era mayor que él, siempre la había visto como la niña pequeña de la casa, cuando en realidad, era todo un Tasmania revolucionado.

― ¡Yo quiero un sobrino! ―repuso Bella frunciendo el ceño, deteniendo su risa cuando su cuñada se tragaba una de esas pastillas.

― ¡No! ―dijo solemnemente Victoria,negando con su cabeza divertida―. Yo salgo embarazada, cuando tú y mi hermano se casen ―le informó mirándola pícaramente, e Isabella casi se ahoga con su propia saliva.

― ¡Qué divertida! ―susurró Bella, sentándose despreocupadamente en una silla, mientras James evaluaba su reacción. Se había puesto más blanca de lo que ya era.

Matrimonio. Bella no le temía a aquella palabra, al contrario, siempre había soñado con casarse con el amor de su vida, por la Iglesia, con un gran y vaporoso vestido blanco inmaculado y todo lo demás, pero ella no creía verdaderamente que James algún día le llegara a pedir que se casara con él. Simplemente no concebía la idea. Él era un chico, que a pesar de ser romántico, era muy libre, con un espíritu espontáneo y el cual no se dejaba amarrar fácilmente.

Pero Bella estaba equivocada, ella lo tenía en sus manos, lamiendo el camino por donde ella pasaba. Los dos jóvenes se amaban, claro que sí. Así que James arriesgándosela el todo por el todo, se acercó a Bella sonriéndole divertido, ella le sacó la lengua, admirándolo con ternura y luego su vista se dirigió hacia Victoria, que tenía sus ojos abiertos como platos, esperando que algún suceso ocurriera.

―Bella ―llamó James y ella fijó su vista en su novio desde hacía 4 años.

―Ajám ―contestó ella quedito, pero palmeando su muslo para que él se sentará allí.

Y fue cuando James sacó el anillo del bolsillo de sus bermudas, color caqui. Sus ojos estaban brillantes ante la emoción y su corazón latía desaforadamente, la condición de Bella no estaba muy lejos de parecerse a la de él.

― ¿Qué demonios? ―exclamó, medio sorprendida y medio divertida.

―Casémonos ―le pidió él, acuclillándose cerca de ella, para poner aquel anillo solitario con un gran diamante en el dedo anular de su novia―. No te voy a hacer la típica pregunta que siempre se hace, porque eso es un cliché, solo quiero que digas sí. No tienes más opción ―le aclaró él, sonriendo con nerviosismo, pero a la vez arrebatadoramente; una sonrisa que Bella amaba de James. Victoria por dentro bailaba la conga, cantando la canción _"Aleluya",_ una y otra vez.

Bella frunció sus labios poniéndolos en una línea recta y tensa, jugando un poco con la seguridad y el ego de su novio.

―Tengo libre albedrío ―declaró ella, viéndolo seria y las ilusiones de James fueron cayendo en picada―, pero…―dijo sonriendo con verdaderas ganas y aquel hombre rubio la vio con expectativa―. Contigo supongo que mi libre albedrío se va por el caño, así que… ¿Cuándo es la fecha de la boda? ―le preguntó Bella a su, ahora, prometido. Victoria ahogó un pequeño grito y tecleaba su teléfono, sacándole fotos a la melosa pareja.

Los labios de James atacaron los de Bella y se unieron en un beso de compromiso, donde ambos de cierta forman se prometían permanecer juntos por siempre, pero todo cambiaría con una noticia que recibirían muy pronto.

James se había levantado de su sitio, jalando a Bella consigo sin romper el beso, el cual cada vez se hacía más desesperado. Por su parte Bella enrollaba los brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio, quien era un poco más alto que ella y abría aún más sus labios, dejando que James lamiera y succionara todo a su paso. Una de las manos de James se encontraba enganchada en la pequeña cadera de Bella, aprisionándola, mientras que la otra la tenía en su nuca envuelta en aquellos tirabuzones que lo volvían completamente loco.

Victoria les tomó una última foto, pero tanto Bella como James eran ajenos a ese pequeño detalle, y con toda la emoción del mundo, la pelirroja subió la foto a Facebook, etiquetando al mejor amigo de su hermano, quien estaba en Inglaterra trabajando, con la siguiente frase:

"_Tu hermano se casa"_

Y luego de eso, etiquetó a Edward Cullen, el mejor amigo de la infancia de James Stegemann.

Victoria dejó el celular en la mesa de té y corrió hacia su hermano, interrumpiendo aquel beso.

― ¡Ya me pongo a hacer bebés! ―declaró Victoria, empujando a James lejos de Bella, quien se disponía a morder un labio de su mujer―. Déjame abrazarla, hermanito, luego ustedes van y practican para el futuro ―sugirió de manera picara, subiendo sus cejas repetidas veces, a la vez que ahogaba a Bella en un abrazo de oso.

James soltó una carcajada y dejó que su hermana abrazará a Bella, en eso, su celular vibró en su bolsillo. Era un mensaje de texto de Edward, el rubio sonrió al verlo.

Edward Cullen había sido su amigo en la universidad y desde mucho antes que eso, sus familias se conocían desde que los dos estaban en pañales, así que prácticamente eran hermanos perdidos. Si había una persona en la cual James confiaba plenamente, ese era Edward.

_¿Te casas? ¡No lo puedo creer!_

_EC_

James no respondió eso, porque cuando estaba tecleando, Isabella chocó contra él dándole un beso casto en los labios, pero ese beso James lo volvió más carnal.

―Me voy, chicos, mi hombre me espera para una cena romántica ―chilló Vicky tomando su bolso y su inseparable móvil, mandándoles a la feliz pareja un beso sobre su hombro―. Aún no tengan babies, están muy polluelos ―gritó medio divertida, cerrando la puerta del patio.

Isabella y James no le prestaron atención, ya que estaban muy concentrados besándose pasionalmente.

James separó el rostro de Bella unos centímetros para preguntarle:

― ¿Feliz? ―Ella asintió con su cabeza, con una sonrisa en sus labios y ojos brillantes de la emoción, antes de volver a atacarlo con un beso, pero esta vez fue más tierno, sutil, como él.

Y lo que pasó a continuación, fue solo una pequeña demostración de su amor.

James la tomó por debajo de sus glúteos, encima de su short de verano, e hizo que enrollara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Bella por su parte, se afianzó más a su novio, bajando sus manos por su escultural pecho para comenzar a desabrochar los botones de aquella camisa manga larga color azul celeste, que James tenía arremangada hasta los codos.

El susurro de la tela de aquella camisa junto a las manos de Bella, solo hacía crecer aún más la expectativa.

Por su parte, James desamarraba el nudo del top de Isabella para quitar esa estorbosa prenda de su novia y junto con ella, también se fue la camisa azul celeste.

―El cuarto ―masculló Bella entre dientes, pero la mano de su novio sobre uno de sus senos la hizo mandar todo para el mismísimo infierno―. ¡Al diablo con el cuarto! ―exclamó medio divertida, pero luego su espalda chocó contra una superficie dura y todo lo que ella pudiera haber estado pensando en esos momentos, se fue de su mente.

El calor del ambiente la invadió por completo, y si a eso le sumábamos el propio calor que desprendía del cuerpo de la pareja, eso daba como resultado una escena caliente.

La boca de James abandonó la de Bella y fueron a parar a su cuello, donde succionó la piel blanquecina de la castaña hasta el cansancio. Isabella se retorcía como un pez fuera del agua entre las manos fuertes de James, ella solo quería aplacar el placer, pero al parecer las intenciones de James eran muy distintas a las de ella.

Su barba incipiente raspaba la piel suave y delicada de Isabella, haciendo que esta jadeara por la acción, los dientes de James aruñaban el hueso de la clavícula de Bella hasta su hombro y en algún momento entre ese toqueteo, el sostén de la castaña ya había desaparecido.

Las manos impacientes de Bella, fueron decididas y desabotonaron la bermuda caqui de James, metiendo una mano entre ellos para sacar la muy evidente erección del rubio.

Los ojos de James que antes eran de un azul profundo, ahora estaban un poco oscurecidos por la pasión que recorría su piel en esos momentos.

―Si quieres que dure, no hagas eso, nena ―le advirtió James a Bella, cuando esta comenzó a bombear con su mano la masculinidad de su novio.

Ella le sonrió mordiéndose el labio de manera juguetona. Un gruñido escapó del pecho de James y este la tomó con rudeza del rostro para besarla hasta dejarla prácticamente sin aliento.

James, desesperadamente le quitó los ridículos y estúpidamente demasiado cortos shorts que tenía y se introdujo de una sola estocada en ella. Rudo, sin juegos previos, rápido, feroz. Justo como lo necesitaba.

Isabella abrió su boca y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, ahogando un grito que luchaba por salir de ella, su espalda chocó contra la pared en la cual estaba recostada y las manos de James la subieron un poco más, acomodándola mejor, dándole un mejor ángulo a él, y Bella no pudo aguantar el grito que salió desesperadamente de sus labios cuando el rubio salió de ella y se quedó fuera, solo jugando con ella, poniéndole la punta de su miembro en su entrada sin llegar a penetrarla como tal. Estaba jugando.

Las uñas de Bella, James las podía sentir sobre sus hombros clavándolas cada vez con más fuerza y cuando la castaña estaba lista para tomar el mando de la situación, el rubio tomó sus manos y las subió por encima de su cabeza para embestirla con verdaderas ganas, haciendo que los senos de la chica rebotaran contra su pecho.

―Dios ―susurró ella, extremadamente extasiada como para decir algo más coherente, y sus brazos seguían apresados hacia arriba.

―Bella ―la llamó James con voz ronca, y un mar de sensaciones invadió el bajo vientre de Isabella, sus paredes comenzaron a cerrarse y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco sin poder evitarlo.

― ¿Humm? ―preguntó ella sin fuerzas. Una pequeña capa de sudor adornaba su frente y su cuerpo completo.

―Te amo, nena. Nunca lo olvides ―dijo él con verdadero amor, soltándole las manos para que ellas las bajara por completo.

―Yo también, James ―admitió ella dándole un beso, que más que un beso fue una mordida, para posterior a eso apoyar su frente sobre el cuello de su novio respirando agitadamente y se dejó ir. El clímax la golpeó como un camión demoledor y la dejó sin fuerza, su respiración era muy pesada y su corazón quería salirse de su pecho.

James trataba de mantenerse en pie, sujetando a su novia por la cintura, sintiendo como la llenaba con su liberación y su boca trabajaba por sí sola, dejando un reguero de besos por todo su hombro con la boca abierta y entre cada beso decía un jadeante: "te amo"

Media hora después, tanto James como Bella se sonreían cómplices, mirándose mutuamente, comiendo un poco de Ruffles (1) en el mismo lugar donde, hacía tan solo unos minutos atrás,habían tenido sexo como unos locos.

―Me voy a casar ―dijo Bella afirmando un hecho. James soltó una carcajada y le robó un casto beso, a la vez que pasaba sus dedos sobre el cuello de ella haciéndola erizar.

―Sí.

James no podía estar más feliz, si por él fuera, estaría ahora mismo haciendo el baile de la victoria.

Bella estaba sentada sobre las piernas de James, vestida nuevamente, dejando que él la acariciara.

― ¿Tienes pensada alguna fecha? ―le inquirió Bella al rubio.

―Bueno, estaba pensando que dentro de 3 meses estaría bien. ¿Qué te parece? ―le increpó ahora él a ella, mirándola atento. Ella asintió sonriendo para darle otro beso de pico.

―Te amo, James ―confesó la chica, suspirando contra sus labios y las manos de James la sujetaron de la cintura para sentarla mejor sobre él, pero su móvil vibró―. No contestes ―suplicó Bella, besándole el cuello, mordisqueándolo a su vez.

―Acuérdate que esperamos la llamada de mis padres para recogerlos en el aeropuerto ―le recordó James a su novia, pero esta frunció el ceño y continuó con lo suyo. En cambio el rubio sonrió, pero descolgó el aparato sin ver quién era.

― ¿Diga? ―Fue lo primero que dijo, mirando como Isabella besaba su cuello montando encima de él, sonrió extasiado. Amaba a esa mujer con locura, la tomó de la barbilla para levantarle el rostro y darle un pequeño beso, ella le sonrió con picardía, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo.

― ¡Hombre!, me enteré y no precisamente por ti, que te lanzas al agua ―gritó prácticamente Edward por la bocina del celular, James rio divertido ante la voz de su mejor amigo.

― ¿Qué te puedo decir, hombre? La mujer me amarró de pies y manos. Me están obligando ―confesó por lo bajo, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Bella, quien le apretó los testículos por encima de la bermuda, sonriéndole con maldad. James ahogó un grito chillón.

―Pues, o la debes de amar como un loco empedernido, o la mujer es una bruja que te hechizó por completo. Recuerdo que siempre decías que nunca te casarías ―canturreó divertido aquel hombre que Bella no conocía.

―Las cosas cambian ―admitió James, dirigiéndole una mirada seria a Bella, quien bajaba el cierre de su bermuda. Su respiración se aceleró.

―Ya veo y… ¿Cuándo es el matricidio? ―preguntó Edward.

―Dentro de tres meses ―le informó James, soltando un jadeo mínimo, el cual aunque no sonó mucho, no pasó desapercibido. Bella lo estaba torturando, el rubio extendió una mano para detenerla, pero ella lo apartó bruscamente, intercambiándola por su boca.

― ¡James! ―gritó Edward de repente.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―exclamó despistado el aludido. Edward rio divertido.

―Estaba preguntándote, que quién será el padrino de tu boda, hombre, pero al parecer estás haciendo cosas más… ―Edward guardó silencio, buscando la palabra correcta―, interesantes,por allí ―terminó de decir de manera sugestiva.

Bella ejercía más presión sobre el miembro de James y este estaba perdiendo la cordura, literalmente.

― ¿Eh? No, claro que no ―respondió rápidamente James, tratando de controlarse, pero era imposible―. Eso mismo te quería preguntar ―admitió él. Edward se mantuvo en silencio esperando―. ¿Quieres ser mi padrino? ―preguntó James y el hombre al otro lado del teléfono respondió un gran 'sí'.

― ¡Por supuesto, James!, solo dime hora, lugar y cuándo será la boda y yo allí estaré.

―Ok. ―Fue lo único que pudo responder el pobre de James.

La carcajada de Edward se pudo escuchar desde de Inglaterra, hasta Estados Unidos.

―Te dejo seguir con tu… la mierda que sea que estés haciendo con tu novia. Mi mente se acochambrará ―admitió Edward y James sonrió divertido―. Mándale saludos a esa mujer y un abrazo. Y dile que te deje respirar, ¡hombre! ―le sugirió Edward a James para cortar la llamada rápidamente.

El rubio tiró el móvil en alguna parte del patio trasero y se concentró en Bella, quien había despegado sus labios de su miembro para preguntar.

― ¿Quién era? ―James la miró divertido.

―Eres mala, nena, muy mala. Y respondiendo tu pregunta, era Edward. Él será el padrino de la boda. ―Bella arqueó una ceja.

― ¿Edward? ¿Quién es Edward? ―inquirió confundida.

―Mi mejor amigo, del que te conté hace mucho tiempo, el que está en Inglaterra ―le explicó el rubio de ojos azules, pero Bella seguía igual.

―Bueno, ese mismo ―dijo Bella sin mucha importancia―. ¿En dónde nos quedamos? ―preguntó muy interesada, sin dejar de mover su mano. Ambos se sonrieron con ganas y continuaron con lo que estaban comenzando a hacer antes de ser interrumpidos.

* * *

Bueno, lo prometido es deduda, acá tienen el primer capítulo de esta mini historia, espero les guste y les aviso que los capítulos serán cortos (o eso creo), todo depende, ya tengo 3 listos y todo está tomando forma.

Acepto RR, chicles, tomatazos, críticas (?)

Besos y abrazos, me voy porque tengo tare hasta morir u.u

Los adora

Osbe

30/3/13


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer, los personajes son de la Señora Stephanie Meyer, la tama de mi mente retorcida y perversa.**

**Agradecimiento a: Yanina Barboza ¡Gracias nena, por betearme y por ayudar a una amiga!, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, sin ti no pudiera estar actualizando en estos momentos. Y Diiana a ti gracias igualmente, porque aunque no lo creas eres un apoyo para está historia.**

**Y pues ahora si ¡a leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

El timbre sonaba en la casa de los Stegemann, donde tanto la familia de Bella como la de James estaban reunidas celebrando el compromiso de sus hijos.

Charlie, el padre de Isabella, estaba rebosante de la vida, su nena, su pequeña se casaría y en vez de ponerse triste, o arrugar su ceño, que es lo que la mayoría de los padres hace ante la noticia que su hija se va a casar, aquel hombre de bigote y cabello canoso estaba sonriente. Sonreía de manera feliz, estaba orgulloso de su hija, de que por fin encontrara el amor de una vez por todas, así que en su mano tenía una copa llena de champagne y sus piernas cruzadas de manera masculina una sobre la otra; por su parte Renée le daba besos en la mejilla a su hija, diciéndole que estaba feliz por ella, pero a la vez advirtiéndole que aún era temprano y que podía salir corriendo cuando sintiera que todo la sobrepasara, pero todo era en broma.

Francisca, una mujer de impresionantes ojos azules como los de James, con cabello rojo como el fuego, sonreía a su hijo con cariño diciéndose a sí misma por dentro que ya su pequeño, que antes jugaba con aviones y trenes de plástico, construiría su hogar dentro de poco, más pronto de lo que a ella misma le hacía gracia; pero así era la vida. El ciclo de la vida consistía en eso.

Ahora, James en vez de jugar con juguetes, jugaría a ser el hombre de la casa, el padre de unos maravillosos niños cuando los tuviera y jugaría a ser el esposo ideal.

Sebastián, quien mantenía sentada en sus piernas a Victoria, la cual era muy consentida por él, observaba a Bella, quien era como una hija para él, a la vez que acariciaba los mechones rojizos desenfrenados de Vicky, como él y casi todo el mundo le decía a la pelirroja.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que James les había dado la noticia a su familia y a la de Bella, y todo había salido incluso mucho mejor a como la pareja imaginó.

No gritos de reproche. No miradas de recelo. No preguntas vergonzosas. Solo muchas felicitaciones y risas de júbilo por la futura unión matrimonial que se llevaría a cabo.

― ¡Mamá, me avergüenzas! ―chilló Bella peinándose el cabello, que su madre había despeinado, con sus manos, pero el intento era en vano.

―Déjala, Bella, tiene que aprovechar a su beba ahora que puede, luego mi hermanito ni te dejará ver por estos lares ―casi le gritó Victoria, riéndose a sus costillas y la castaña la fulminó con la mirada.

―Sobrinos ―dictaminó Bella sacándole la lengua a su cuñada―. No se me olvida.

Victoria sonríe con más ganas y dice―: Usted cásese, diga sí acepto y yo digo estoy embarazada.

Todos los presentes rieron ante eso.

―El único hijo que podrías llegar a tener tú, Vicky, sería tu IPhone ―repuso su madre picándola y Victoria rodó los ojos.

―Me ofendes, madre ―admitió ella tocándose donde se suponía que estaba su corazón y James rodó los ojos levantándose de donde estaba para ir a rescatar a su novia.

Renée dejó ir a su hija de sus garras y se acercó a su esposo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Charlie entrelazó sus dedos con los de su mujer y sonrió, no podía hacer otra cosa, estaba exultante de felicidad.

Eran unos padres extraños, a decir verdad.

― ¿Abril? ¿En serio? ―preguntó Bella a James refiriéndose a la fecha de su boda, apenas era Enero.

―Sí, ¿algún problema? ―inquirió el rubio pasando sus manos por la cintura de su novia para pegarla más a él, todos los veían emocionados, ellos estaban realmente enamorados. Isabella negó y él sonrió para decir―: Entonces le tendré que decir a Edward ―explicó James dejando un beso en la frente de la joven.

― ¿El que está en Inglaterra? ―indagó ella acariciando la nuca de él.

―Sí, ese mismo ―afirmó el rubio dándole un beso en los labios, para luego escuchar un "awww" colectivo; cosa que, por supuesto, hizo sonreír a Bella sobre los labios de su prometido.

― ¡El timbre suena! ―exclamó Vicky rompiendo aquella burbuja de los novios. En realidad el timbre venía sonando desde hace rato, pero ellos solamente lo habían podido escuchar ahora―. Yo abro ―dijo ella saltando de las piernas de su padre, en un traje de baño muy… revelador, en conjunto con un pareo y gafas de sol. Estaban en una barbacoa.

― ¿Quién será? ―preguntó Bella en voz baja, sentándose en las piernas de James, este le acariciaba la espalda y negaba como diciendo "ni idea, nena".

Por su parte Victoria iba tatareando una canción en voz alta, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la entrada de su casa y cuando abrió soltó un grito agudo, sonriendo emocionada por quién era.

― ¡Edward! ―chilló guindándose de aquel hombre que en su adolescencia la tenía bien revolucionada, pero que ahora lo veía como un hermano. La pelirroja impactó contra aquel chico muy bien parecido, guindándose del cuello y anudando sus largas y cremosas piernas en la cintura de Edward, este sonrió abrazándola con cariño.

Victoria era la mayor de ellos tres, pero parecía la menor. Era muy niña para algunas cosas y muy mujer para otras, ya se imaginarán.

―Hola, pelirroja ―dijo Edward dándole un beso en el cuello, ella se separó de él y le plantó un beso en la boca. Ese era su saludo, era algo casto y puro, nada del otro mundo y lo venían haciendo desde que el mundo era mundo, literalmente.

― ¡Pero hombre!, si no tuviera ya a mi amado, me acostaría contigo ―soltó sin filtros en la lengua Vicky, sonriéndole con ganas.

Edward soltó una carcajada al escuchar eso, era típico de ella.

―Escuché por allí que mi amigo se casa, tengo que venir a ofrecerle apoyo moral ―explicó Edward caminando, aún con Victoria guindando de él, hacia la casa.

―Pues llegaste a buena hora, justamente hoy estamos celebrando su compromiso con Bella, están en el patio ―dijo ella sin bajarse, era muy cómodo estar allí.

―Creo que si te bajas, puedo caminar más rápido ―admitió Edward sonriéndole con maldad a la pelirroja.

― ¿Cómo hiciste con el trabajo? ¿Dejaste todo botado solo por venir acá? ―preguntó ella, ignorando lo que Edward le había pedido con anterioridad.

―Vacaciones ―musitó Edward.

La pelirroja asintió, pensativa.

Mientras que en el patio Bella se levantaba de su cómodo lugar, cabe decir, y anunciaba que iba a la cocina, su novio asintió y le dio una nalgada juguetona para que fuera, James se quedó solo con sus padres y los de Bella hablando de cosas triviales.

Isabella tenía la idea de ir a la cocina a buscar más bocadillos, pero luego recordó que Victoria no había regresado de ir a abrir la puerta y fue a ver qué le había sucedido, pero nunca imaginó encontrarse con aquella imagen...

Victoria, literalmente, guindaba del cuerpo de un hombre alto, musculoso, con cabello color cobre, ojos color verde como el jade y mirada penetrante, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y como si ella no tuviera ya un novio/marido al cual guardarle fidelidad.

―Victoria ―susurró ella con la boca abierta, llegándole casi al suelo.

La pelirroja escuchó el susurro de su cuñada y giró su cabeza para observarla con una sonrisa en su boca, como si no estuviera haciendo algo… que no debería estar haciendo con ese hombre, el cual Bella no conocía.

―Ah, Bella, te presento a… ―Vicky se calló ipso facto y decidió jugarle una broma a su cuñada, se removió en los brazos de Edward quien se preguntaba quién demonios era aquella castaña despampanante, prometiéndose que si no tenía dueño sería de él y si tenía lo lamentaba por quien fuera. A la final Victoria se bajó de los brazos de Edward y lo tomó de la mano arrastrando al mejor amigo de su hermano con ella―. Este es Edward, el mejor amigo de James… y mi mejor amigo… ―dijo ella dejando todo a suspenso, Bella arqueó una ceja a modo de pregunta―… gay ―dijo sonriendo con malicia y Edward estaba que tomaba a la pelirroja y la ahorcaba allí mismo con sus propias manos. Había arruinado sus planes de conquista.

― ¿Eres gay? ―preguntó Bella sorprendida, pensando, a la vez que miraba a Edward sin ningún pudor, que era un gran desperdicio. El chico estaba bien bueno y ella completamente comprometida, pero no ciega.

―Edward, ella es la novia y futura esposa de mi hermano, Isabella Swan ―dijo como si nada la pelirroja, mirando la reacción de ambos, y Edward se sintió el ser más asqueroso sobre la faz de la Tierra al ver de manera poco debida a la que sería la esposa de su hermano.

_Esto será interesante a partir de ahora_, dijeron Bella y Edward en sus mentes sin saber muy bien por qué.

* * *

¡Ya se conocieron! ¿Qué creen que pase? ¿Cuales son sus hipotesis respecto a como llegarán a ser estos dos amantes?

Escucho, escucho y ¿merezco RR? si es así dejenlo.

Gracias a todos esos comentarios, favoritos y seguidores y a las lectoras silenciosas igual

Besos.

Osbe desde Venezuela

6/5/13


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: los personas son de la señora Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la trama de la historia.

Agradecimientos a: Yanina por haber beteado este capítulo, sin ella no estuviera actualizando.

¡A leer!

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

―Yo… ―dijo Edward sin saber qué decir ante la pregunta de aquella mujer.

― ¡Oh!, bueno, disculpa si te incomodé, no importa… Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Isabella, me puedes decir Bella y soy la prometida de James ―se presentó ella saliendo de su estupor, pero estaba decepcionada, aquel espécimen no podía tirar al otro bando, ¡era un delito!

―Querida, mucho gusto ―dijo Edward acercándose para tomarla por la estrecha cintura y pegarla a su cuerpo más de lo debido. Las manos de Bella reposaban en el bajo vientre de Edward y ella pudo sentir unos muy marcados abdominales, los labios tibios de él presionaron la comisura de su boca, pero ella no le tomó importancia, al fin y al cabo, él era gay. _¿Qué le podía hacer?,_ pensó Bella.

Las manos de Edward rondaron hacia la espalda baja y descubierta de Isabella y las apresó allí, masajeando lentamente, y algo en su cuerpo se incendió. Aquella piel era tersa, suave, perfecta como para él saborearla con su lengua y luego… _¡Es la prometida de tu amigo!,_ le gritó la mente a Edward haciéndolo salir de su letargo, y con mucho pesar él se separó, perdiendo el contacto piel contra piel con ella y un leve gemido escapó de los labios de Bella.

―Bueno, bueno…, Eddie, cámbiate y muéstrame ese cuerpo, hay barbacoa, te esperamos en la piscina ―aseguró Victoria sonriendo con maldad a la vez que tomaba de un brazo a Bella, quien sonreía contrariada.

―Yo venía por unos refrescos y a ver por qué tardabas tanto ―musitó Bella, viendo fijamente por donde Edward caminaba, era como si conociera aquella casa como la palma de su mano y era así, en realidad.

―Vamos te acompaño. ―Apuró Vicky a su cuñada―. ¿Guapo, eh? ―preguntó la pelirroja con maldad moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente.

― ¡Qué desperdicio! ―admitió Bella y Victoria no pudo aguantar la carcajada, si supiera que Edward era más hombre de lo que ella pensaba.

Una vez los refrescos fueron servidos, tanto Bella como Victoria salieron hacia el patio, donde James hablaba animadamente con Charlie y este le sonreía con verdadero placer.

El rubio al ver a su mujer detuvo su habla y dijo a broma:

―Yo pensaba que el refresco te había comido, nena.

A lo que Bella solo pudo responder sacándole la lengua.

―Hija, ¿quién tocaba el timbre? ―le interrogó su padre a Victoria.

― ¿Ah? ―preguntó ella despistada―. ¡Ya!, la puerta ―respondió ella dándosela de inocente―. No era nadie, una equivocación ―admitió encogiéndose de hombros.

Los adultos se miraron entre sí, pero no objetaron nada.

Bella puso en una mesa la bandeja con los refrescos y antes de que siquiera se pudiera erguir por completo, unas manos la cargaban por las piernas y la montaban sobre su espalda, tal cual un saco de papas.

― ¡James! ―gritó ella riéndose, pero él iba justo a la piscina, con ella en brazos―. ¡Bájame! ―ordenó ella seria, pero luego soltó una carcajada que lo hizo reír a él también.

―Esto es por dejarme solo con tus padres ―murmuró él subiendo sus manos por las largas piernas de su prometida, no quedaba nada para llegar al filo de la piscina.

―James, lo sien… ―pero la disculpa fue acallada por el impacto de ellos dos contra el agua.

Tanto los padres de James como los de Bella reían sin parar ante la escena, Isabella salió primero a la superficie y se montó encima de su novio queriéndolo hundir, pero él fue más veloz y la tomó de la nuca dándole un beso que no se debería dar si los suegros están presentes, pero, a decir verdad, no era que les importara en estos momentos.

Ambos flotaban sobre el agua, y las manos de James no aflojaban su agarre, él besaba, succionaba y jalaba con sus dientes los labios de su prometida, porque ella era de él y nadie, nunca, jamás, podría cambiar eso.

Pero una voz, demasiado conocida para James, hizo que el rubio se separara de Bella, pero solo de labios porque sus manos bajaron hacia la cintura de ella y la apegaron a su cuerpo.

― ¡Haciendo fiesta sin mí! ¿Y así te haces llamar mi hermano? ―inquirió Edward Cullen, los ojos de Bella giraron hacia esa voz y su mandíbula casi se abre por completo.

Edward solo traía puesto unas bermudas impermeables, que se moldeaban perfectamente a su perfecto trasero y a su estrecha cadera masculina, su torso estaba desnudo dejando ver unos muy bien trabajados abdominales, sus brazos tonificados se contraían con cada movimiento y los ojos de Isabella Swan no sabían hacia dónde mirar. _¿De verdad él era gay o era una broma muy, pero muy pesada?, _se preguntó la castaña con lamento, porque si de verdad era gay ¡Dios había sido injusto con la sociedad femenina!

― ¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí? ―dijo James sorprendido por ver a su amigo de todo la vida en su casa. Por su parte Edward observaba como la mano de su hermano se perdía bajo el agua y se enrollaba en la cintura de Isabella, esa misma cintura la cual él había tocado con sus propias manos minutos atrás, subió su mirada hacia el plano y tonificado abdomen de aquella mujer y sintió su boca secarse, sus ojos siguieron subiendo y se encontraron con los senos de la prometida de su amigo, pero él no podía parar, aquella mujer era como un imán, lo llamaba, lo atraía, le decía que la tomara sin importar el qué o porqué, solo… Y de repente Edward se recompuso, aún sin perder la sonrisa de su boca, y miró a su hermano quien esperaba su respuesta.

― ¡Qué grato recibimiento! ―exclamó con cinismo el cobrizo y James lo chipoteó con agua a manera de broma―. ¿Cómo que a qué vengo? ¡Es obvio! ¡Quiero ver cómo te casas y te condenas! ―gritó él abriendo sus brazos de manera teatral, subiéndolas al cielo.

― ¡Oh vamos! ―repuso el rubio―. Tengo una buena razón ―admitió él apegando a Bella más a su cuerpo. Ella sonrió viéndolo y le dio un beso en el cuello, esa acción fue registrada por la vista de Edward quien se maldijo por estar buceándose* a la mujer de su amigo, pero ese arrepentimiento fue aplacado por una sensación mucho más poderosa… esa sensación era el deseo.

―Ya veo ―musitó Edward más para sí mismo que para alguien más.

― ¡A la piscina! ―gritó Vicky corriendo hacia Edward para empujarlo, pero él se la llevó a rastras y ambos cayeron mojándose por completo, Victoria reía a carcajada limpia y se apoyaba de las manos de Edward, Isabella ladeó su cabeza y suspiró con resignación, preguntándose a su vez cómo sería tocar aquellas manos o sentirlas en una parte especifica de su anatomía, pero… se recodó que él era gay; además si no lo fuera, ya estaba comprometida y con el mejor amigo, así que ni loca.

James se acercó a su amigo y le dio un gran abrazo.

― ¡Hombre, te extrañé! ―admitió el hombre de ojos azules sonriendo con gran aprecio a su amigo.

―Yo también ―admitió el cobrizo sonriéndole con afecto.

―Mira, te presento a la razón de mi existir ―dijo James muy animado y cualquier deseo que Edward pudiera haber estado sintiendo hacia Isabella fue disipado, él no le podía hacer eso a su amigo. El rubio tomó a Bella de la mano y la acercó a él―. Bella, este es mi amigo Edward del que tanto te hablaba y, Edward, esta es mi hermosa prometida y futura esposa, Isabella Swan ―hizo él las presentaciones dándole un beso sonoro en la mejilla a su mujer, quien se sonrojó, pero le tendió la mano a Edward.

―Hola, otra vez ―dijo ella divertida extendiendo su mano y él la agarró entre la suya, los dedos de Edward la acariciaron sutilmente, pero fue lo suficiente como para que el corazón de Bella se acelerara.

―Hola, castaña ―murmuró él llevando aquella mano blanquecina a sus labios, y Bella juró ir al cielo y regresar al sentir aquellos finos labios sobre su piel, era…

― ¿Se conocían? ―inquirió James intrigado.

Bella asintió, pero fue Edward quien respondió.

―Claro que sí, esta hermosa mujer me recibió junto con Vicky hace unos momentos y tuve el placer de conocerla y déjame decirte, amigo, que si no supiera que la amas y la hubiese conocido antes que tú, yo también me hubiera casado con ella. Es una preciosidad ―comentó Edward mirándolo de manera penetrante y James solo pudo reír ante esa ocurrencia.

―Es mía ―dijo celoso, pero todo era una puesta en escena―. ¡Qué va, Edward!, consíguete a tu media naranja y en total caso, sé que si ella te gustara nunca me la quitarías, ¿o estoy equivocado? ―indagó el rubio, Edward de pronto consiguió el agua cristalina muy interesante.

―No, no estás equivocado ―respondió finalmente él, viendo a la pareja de enfrente con una sonrisa fingida.

_¡Es la prometida de mi hermano, no una puta con la que siempre ando!_, se dijo Edward en su mente tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

―Ahora que las presentaciones han pasado, ¿qué te parece si jugamos un rato? ―propuso James abrazando por los hombros a Bella, quien estaba estática.

―Una partida de waterpolo ―afirmó Edward sonriendo.

―Como en los viejos tiempos ―canturreó la pelirroja divertida.

Bella sonrió sin poder evitarlo al ver a su prometido tan lleno de felicidad.

Victoria salió de la piscina y fue a buscar las pelotas y James las canchas que tenía en el garaje, dejando solos a Bella y Edward, dentro de una piscina, pero no sin antes darle un beso a su prometida, era como si estuviera marcando territorio, pero en realidad no era así.

― ¿Eres de Inglaterra? ―preguntó Bella luego de un silencio incómodo para romper el hielo y Edward la miró con una sonrisa de medio lado.

―No, pero trabajo allá ―admitió sacando su mano del agua, cosa que hizo un sonido inquietante.

― ¿De qué trabajas? ―increpó Bella, él arqueó una ceja, ella lo notó y dijo rápidamente―: Lo siento si te incomo…

―Soy médico, me estoy especializando en pediatría ―le interrumpió Edward al ver que ella se iba a disculpar, Bella asintió pensativa―. ¿Desde cuándo conoces a James? ―esta vez el turno de preguntar fue de Edward.

―Desde hace cuatro años.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron como platos ¿cuatro años? ¡Joder!

―Se nota que lo amas ―murmuró el ojiverde sonriendo y Bella también lo hizo.

―La verdad sí y mucho ―admitió encogiéndose de hombros.

―Es muy lindo ver a mi amigo así ―Bella lió su mirada con la de él y allí se quedaron, observándose, analizándose.

Los ojos verde jade de Edward se fueron haciendo cada vez más intensos y Bella ya no podía sostenerle la mirada, así que la apartó apenada.

―Eres muy hermosa ―le halagó él y ella lo miró confundida.

― ¿Gracias? ―contestó Bella, pero sonó más a pregunta y antes de Edward siquiera poder decir algo más, James irrumpió en la piscina.

― ¿Conociéndose? ―inquirió el rubio abrazando por la espalda a Bella, a la vez que colocaba su mentón en el hombro de ella, Edward asintió distraído.

―Algo así ―admitió la castaña, frotando sus manos mojadas sobre las de su prometido, quien las tenía entrelazada en su vientre, en su mano izquierda, precisamente en el dedo anular Edward pudo ver aquel anillo con un gran diamante en el medio.

_¡Dios ayúdame!,_ pidió Edward lacónico en su mente.

― ¡Que comience la partida! ―chilló Victoria guindándose del cuello de Edward para hundirse con él, el cobrizo salió a la superficie y le dio una nalgada a Victoria a modo de juego.

― ¡Oye, te ve su novio/marido y te quita la cabeza! ―le advirtió James a Edward, pero era en vano, desde que el mundo era mundo, aquellos dos se trataban así, e incluso una buena revolcada en sus tiempos de adolescencia habían tenido.

_¡Qué tiempos!,_ se dijo Edward en su mente sonriendo, pero ya de eso nada, ahora estaba en el presente; él en la casa de su mejor amigo, con su prometida, la cual, cabe destacar, lo traía bien loco. Le gustaba, le atraía, pero… era imposible o ¿tal vez no?

― ¡Ja, ja!, ¡qué risa! ―repuso Vicky sacándole el dedo del medio―. Y ya dejen la habladuría y veamos quién gana, si nosotros o ustedes ―musitó Victoria con malicia.

James palmeó el vientre de Bella y se apartó de ella colocándose en la cancha. Victoria se posicionó enfrente de su cuñada y le sonrió con maldad, por su parte Edward protegía la cancha de él y la pelirroja. Un pito sonó de la nada, los chicos voltearon a ver y era el padre de James, quien también había lanzado la pelota dándole comienzo al juego y ¿quizás a otra cosa?

Isabella penetró con la mirada a Edward y luego la apartó.

_¡Él es gay y es el amigo de tu prometido!,_ se gritó Bella sacudiendo la cabeza, mientras apartaba la mirada de aquel hombre.

* * *

¡Bueno ya la cosa comenzó ahora a ver que pasarán! ¡Escucho teorías!

Estaré actualizando todos los lunes, por si se preguntan, ya que tengo varios capítulos adelantados.

Espero me comenten y muchas gracias a todas aquellas que se tomaron un tiempo y escribieron un RR y a las que no, igualmente.

Se les adoro

Osbe desde Venezuela

11/5/13

***Buceándose: En mi país esto se refiere a cuando ya se un hombre y/o mujer, ve a otro de su sexo opuesto y la ve sin discreción alguna. Palabra coloquial, y para ser más exactos es como estar flirteando con esa persona a través de la vista.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mil millones de gracias A ti, Yanina, por betearme el capítulo, y la historia como si.**

* * *

**Canción de capítulo: Infieles- Aventura**

* * *

**Disclaimer: los personas le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la trama.**

* * *

**Ahora si ¡a leer!**

**Capítulo 4**

―…Y entonces, Edward, ¿eres gay? ―balbuceó Bella con una botella de cerveza en una mano. Edward reía con ternura al verla en ese estado, era un caso perdido. Estaba absoluta y completamente borracha. Y es que solamente en ese estado Isabella podría decirle esas cosas en la cara a Edward.

Había pasado un mes desde que Edward estaba conviviendo con James y Victoria en su casa, esta última de vez en cuando, porque era más lo que dormía en la casa de su novio/marido que en la suya propia.

Ese mes había estado lleno de trámites, compras, decisiones y más decisiones por parte de Bella y James. Ambos estaban decidiendo cómo sería la boda y ya solo quedaban 2 meses y el tiempo no alcanzaba.

Eran muchas cosas, que si por ejemplo: el pastel, el lugar de la recepción, la iglesia, el juez, las flores, el vestido, los anillos, la luna de miel, las invitaciones y pare usted de contar, pero la presión en los hombros de Bella había disminuido cuando un día llegó Victoria con la salvación para todo y eso era ¡una planeadora de bodas! Y ahora lo único que tenía que decir Isabella era 'sí' o 'no' para aprobar o desaprobar algo, respectivamente.

También en todo ese mes Edward se había tenido que frenar repetidas veces para no tomar a Bella y robársela a James, pero es que era insoportablemente provocativa, solamente al ver esos labios de un color fresa que incitaban a probarlos y morderlos, al cobrizo le giraba su cabeza y se caía de su puesto, pero debía mantener la compostura; además tenía que respetar… pero cada día que transcurría se le hacía más y más difícil.

Bella aún seguía con la absurda idea de que Edward era gay y él no admitía, pero tampoco negaba, tal mentira garrafal, al contrario, se divertía mucho con ella y más cuando ella hablaba con él y le pedía consejos para con James… Esos momentos eran un tanto incómodos, pero Bella le había cogido confianza al cobrizo y una vez esa mujer tomaba la mano enseguida se apoderaba del codo, y Edward en sus adentros deseaba que se apoderara de su cuerpo si le daba la puta gana.

―Responde ―suplicó Isabella.

― ¿Qué piensas tú al respecto? ―inquirió Edward tomando de su cerveza.

―Que eres un gay muy macho ―admitió ella para luego hipar, Edward frunció el ceño y luego rio.

―Creo que es hora de irnos, Bella, James debe estar preocupado…

― ¡Qué se joda! ―exclamó ella indignada interrumpiendo a Edward, luego miró su IPhone con rabia―. No pudo cancelar su puta reunión para estar conmigo, con nosotros ―se corrigió―, unas cuantas horas, para relajarse de la oficina, entonces que no venga con quejaderas; además él dijo que si estabas tú no había problema alguno ―culminó ella con una sonrisa coqueta. Era definitivo, el alcohol ya estaba en grandes niveles en su cuerpo.

―Victoria se fue, nosotros también deberíamos irnos ―sugirió Edward con voz queda y ella lo miró como si lo quisiera matar. La pelirroja había tenido que irse, con la excusa de que su hombre la esperaba para una entretenida y larga noche de pasión, dejando de esa manera a Bella y Edward solos en aquel night club de moda.

― ¿Tú también te vas a ir? ―le increpó Bella con un puchero lastimero. _¡Esta mujer no sabía lo que estaba haciendo!_―. ¿Me vas a dejar solita? ―prosiguió con voz lastimera, y Edward estaba en el punto en que la tomaba entre sus brazos y la besaba hasta que tuviera sus labios hinchados y rojos de tanto uso.

―Claro que no…, muñeca. ―Edward negó ferviente con su cabeza a la vez que alargaba su mano y la apoyaba sobre la de Bella.

El club donde ambos se encontraban estaba a reventar, la música estaba en un tono en el cual la gente gritaba para poder escucharse; el ambiente a fiesta se veía por todas partes y las luces tenues, pero coloridas, del lugar daban ganas de querer bailar toda la noche sin parar.

―Vamos a bailar, Eddie ―canturreó Bella tomándolo de la mano, la canción que en ese momento sonaba era movida, pero justamente cuando Edward se levantó y tomó a Bella de la mano las luces se volvieron casi imperceptibles, no pudiéndose ver a las personas a su alrededor y la canción cambió. Era una bachata.

― ¿Sabes bailar eso? ―preguntó Isabella en su estado de embriaguez, Edward sonrió con socarronería y asintió. No en vano se había empeñado en ir a Latinoamérica, algo había aprendido.

Decidido, Edward Cullen guió a Isabella hacia la pista, donde subió su mano derecha hacia la cadera de ella y la rodó un poco más tocando casi la espalda baja de la chica. Aquel vestido botella, color rojo, con escote en forma de corazón, lo traía delirando desde que la vio llegar al bar sola en su auto, casi le tuvo que pedir a Victoria una toalla húmeda -que la pelirroja siempre cargaba en su bolso- para limpiarse la baba, y ahora que la tocaba, que la apegaba a su cuerpo, era la santa puta gloria.

Su mano izquierda tomó la mano derecha de Isabella y la llevó a su cuello, hizo lo mismo con la mano izquierda de ella.

―Esto se baila así ―repuso él ante la reticencia de la castaña, ella asintió y se relajó, era solo un baile. Un inocente baile… claro está, con el hombre que era gay y le atraía, se podría decir, más que su propio prometido. De locos.

La pierna derecha de Edward se metió entre el espacio de las piernas de Isabella y su respiración se agitó, el cobrizo maldecía la ropa en esos instantes, hubiese sido mejor, sin lugar a dudas, si se hubiera puesto unas bermudas.

Las primeras notas musicales inundaron la estancia y Edward meció a Isabella lentamente de un lado hacia el otro, apegándola más a su cuerpo, colocando su boca en el oído de ella, respirando con dificultad. La tensión entre ambos era evidente, pero imposible de consumar.

Isabella sonrió para sí misma y se abandonó a la música, ella sabía qué estaba haciendo, sabía lo que bailaba, las clases de baile no habían pasado en vano.

Y la canción era como un augurio para ellos, nada más y nada menos que 'Los Infieles' del grupo musical Aventura.

La mano de Isabella, que estaba en el cuello de él, se metió entre el cuello de la camisa manga larga que Edward llevaba puesta, haciendo fricción piel contra piel.

Y la letra de la música comenzó a sonar, Edward dio un paso atrás y ese paso fue seguido por Bella, otro paso se unió y tras de él otro más, para que luego un suave movimiento de caderas por parte de Isabella derrumbara la fuerza de voluntad de Edward.

Las caderas de Isabella chocaban contra las de Edward, aquella pierna que el cobrizo mantenía entre la abertura de las piernas de ella, tenía a la castaña fuera de este mundo.

El torso de Isabella se movía al ritmo de la canción, la mano de Edward, que estaba en la espalda baja de ella, se afianzó más a ese pedazo de carne, los labios de él rozaban el lóbulo de la oreja de la novia de su mejor amigo, pero eso no era impedimento para que el deseo en Edward creciera.

Aún con tacones y todo, Isabella solo le llegaba a Edward por el cuello, y allí ella mantenía su rostro escondido.

Aquel movimiento sensual de pasos contados era una tortura, pero una muy deliciosa y sensual, cada paso los acercaba más a un camino sin retorno. Los giros no se hacían esperar, pero Edward nunca la apartaba de su lado, al contrario, giraba con ella pegada a su cuerpo.

Isabella se apegó más al cuerpo del mejor amigo de su prometido por inercia, sin ser consciente. Las piernas de Edward estaban un poco dobladas, él quería más fricción, mas contacto, más todo. E Isabella no estaba en mejores condiciones que aquel hombre de mirada verde penetrante.

Por su parte, el móvil de Isabella no dejaba de sonar sobre la mesa donde antes los dos estaban, era James, quería saber de ella, pero ahora para Bella era imposible responder.

La mano izquierda de Edward soltó la mano de Bella que sostenía y la cambió de lugar, ahora la tenía puesta sobre la nuca de ella, encerrándola, pero sin llegar a tocarla; la mano de la castaña voló hacia el cuello de Edward y sin querer rozó sus labios contra la piel de aquel cuello, donde la manzana de Adán subía y bajaba ante cada respiro.

El baile, a medida que la canción avanzaba, iba poniéndose más sugestivo, más provocativo, las manos de Edward ya no se detenían, y este guiaba a Isabella de una manera que quitaba el aliento. Sus pasos eran más firmes, más confianzudos, y Bella también se había soltado, solo se guiaba por la música y por la sensación de la adrenalina al esta correr por sus venas.

¿Por qué Edward tenía que ser gay? ¿Por qué ella tenía que estar comprometida con James? ¿Por qué ahora se replanteaba una relación de 4 años por un completo desconocido que ni la pelaba y de paso no tiraba hacia su bando? ¡Por Dios le gustaban los hombres, su mismo sexo, no las mujeres! ¡Era increíble!

―Bella ―susurró él en su oído, agónico, desesperado, ella lo ignoró y siguió con el baile, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

El alcohol casi había desaparecido de su sistema por completo y estaba más lúcida que nunca, su cuerpo estaba en llamas, había calor por todas partes o tal vez solo eran ideas de ellas, pero… estaba sofocada, necesitaba aire.

La boca de Edward sin pedir permiso recorrió aquella mejilla, la cual era tersa, lisa, pura, delicada; su aliento chocaba contra ella, y Bella no era consciente de que jadeaba sin poder evitarlo.

Las piernas de ambos se movían rápidamente al compás de la canción y en un momento, cuando esta se detuvo, Edward llevó sus dedos a la mandíbula de Isabella y la elevó para verla a los ojos, pero solo duró un instante esa conexión, porque la canción siguió.

Bella sentía que no podía más, que en cualquier momento besaría a Edward, así fuera gay, así ella estuviera con James, así se casara dentro de 2 meses, así le estuviera siendo infiel a su prometido… así él fuera el mejor amigo de su novio, pero a ella eso no le importaba, solo sentía la necesidad de aplacar lo que su cuerpo gritaba a los cuatro vientos.

―No tiembles ―musitó Edward contra el cabello de Isabella, oliéndola, pues ella tenía cierto temblor en su cuerpo y él lo había notado.

_Necesito salir de aquí,_ se dijo Bella, pero su cuerpo se lo impedía, aún seguía pegada a él, a su fragancia, a su esencia, a su todo.

La canción estaba por culminar, no faltaba nada y Edward la mecía entre sus brazos, haciendo círculos con su dedo pulgar sobre la espalda de Bella, el cobrizo se lamió los labios y respiró hondo.

_¡No hagas algo de lo que luego te vas a arrepentir!,_ le aconsejó su mente seria, pero él hacía caso omiso a todo eso.

El baile culminó y ellos seguían sin moverse, sus respiraciones eran erráticas, forzosas, jadeantes…

―Es un desperdicio que seas gay ―masculló Bella para sí misma, pero Edward la escuchó y sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Al instante la castaña se regañó por decir eso en voz alta, pero al demonio… necesitaba decirlo, era un favor para con la humanidad.

―Bella ―llamó Edward subiendo su mano a la nuca de ella, reteniéndola, la aludida levantó su mirada y lo observó, expectante―. No soy gay ―confesó esperando su reacción, pero Isabella estaba fría, sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

― ¿Qué? ―jadeó boqueando en busca de aire.

―No soy gay, eso solo fue una macabra mentira de Victoria y pues no lo quería desmentir porque me parecía divertido, pero ahora no…

― ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora? Es decir… bien por ti ―ella hizo una pausa y agregó: _y por mí también,_ para dentro de sí―, pero no entiendo.

―Bella, escúchame, sé que eres la prometida de mi mejor amigo, ¡es una locura!, lo sé, pero…

―No entiendo ―interrumpió ella nuevamente.

―Me gustas y mucho ―dijo Edward de sopetón, Bella abrió sus ojos hasta más no poder.

―No…, Edward, lo siento, pero yo… no… es decir, ¿cómo? ―tartamudeaba ella nerviosa.

― ¿De verdad importa? ―inquirió él con una sonrisa de lado, ella suspiró y negó―. Lo que de verdad te debería importar es que me gustas y… ya no puedo…, es imposible estar tan cerca de ti y no tocarte. ―Él masajeó el cuero cabelludo de aquella castaña, y esta gimió quedito.

―Soy… yo… soy…

―La prometida de James, lo sé, ¿crees que no me recuerdo eso todos los días? ―increpó él un tanto enfadado―. Pero esto es más fuerte ―susurró Edward, ambos estaban en medio de la pista y sin más Edward atacó aquellos labios, esos mismos que desde hace un mes lo incitaban a ser mordidos, jaloneados y saboreados por los suyos. Su boca no era tierna, no podía ser tierna ahora, todo lo que había era pasión y deseo acumulado y Bella se dejó ir, también respondió y con mucha más intensidad de lo que Edward se imaginó, pero sonrió sobre aquellos labios con sabor a fresa; su mandíbula se abría ante cada encuentro, su mano apretó el agarre en la nuca de Bella y ella abrió su boca invitándolo a entrar con su lengua.

Los dientes de Edward no se contuvieron y tomaron entre ellos el labio inferior de Isabella, jalándolo despacio, torturándola, ella gimió sobre su boca y él acalló aquel gemido de pasión con un beso engullidor.

―Espera… espera ―chilló Bella tratando de separarse de Edward ―. Esto está mal, no podemos, ¡estoy comprometida! ―gritó ella separándose por completo de aquel hombre para mostrarle su anillo―. ¡Y con tu amigo, eso lo hace aún peor!

―No vas a decir que no te gustó, ¿o sí?

―Ese no es el punto…

―Sí lo es, Isabella, te gusto, me gustas, nos gustamos, no es un delito ―interrumpió él extendiendo sus manos para atraparla, pero ella lo esquivó.

―Sí lo es cuando te gusta la prometida de tu hermano, ¡por Dios! ―dijo ella alterada.

―Shh, calma, Bella. ―Edward la tomó entre sus brazos y la aprisionó allí―. No podemos evitar esto, punto. ―repuso él confiado y tranquilo.

_¿Qué clase de amigo era?_ Sí, uno despiadado.

―Pero…

―Respondiste a ese beso y no me vayas a decir que fue por la impresión, porque lo continuaste, me diste autorización para invadir tu boca ―susurró él con fiereza―. Vamos a otro lugar ―propuso él rozando sus labios con los de ella.

―Edward, no puedo…, estoy siendo infiel y…

― ¿Piensas vivir con este deseo quemándote las entrañas acaso? ―preguntó el cobrizo escéptico―. Lo dudo, Bella, llegará un punto en que no te contengas y…

―Me estás proponiendo que sea tu amante, que le sea infiel a mi prometido, a tu amigo…, esto es de locos ―habló ella rápidamente, con la mirada llena de pánico.

―Pero no imposible, Bella…, yo solo te pido una noche, ¿sí?, solo eso para aplacar estas locas ganas que siento por ti y luego nada más, ¿aceptas? ―inquirió Edward esperanzado, ella lo observó un rato donde meditaba sus opciones.

Sería solo una vez y ya, todos en la vida tenemos un desliz, pero ¿ella sería capaz de hacerlo con el mejor amigo de su novio?

― ¿Qué dices? ―masculló Edward atrapando un labio de ella entre sus dientes.

―Que no tengo idea de lo que voy a hacer ―respondió Bella dándose por vencida, el placer, esta vez, había ganado.

―Tomaré eso como un sí ―le informó él sonriéndole, para luego darle un beso que exultaba felicidad―.Vamos ―dijo tomándola de la mano para pagar la cuenta e ir hacia donde la noche y la pasión los llevara.

¿Serían capaces de hacerlo?

* * *

Y bueno ya llegó la hora de la verdad ¿Que creen que gana estos dos? ¿De verdad darán ese paso más allá? ¡escucho teorías!

Muchisimas gracias a todas las que me comentaron y agregaron en favoritos, eso se aprecia

Y pues ya sin mucha verborrea de mi parte las dejo *.*

¡Aguerdense de que este es un Short- fic, así que no será de muchos capítulos!, Ya lo ando terminando y espero les guste el final

Aunque mi Beta me va a querer matar, peor bueh.

besos.

Osbe desde Venezuela.

15/5/13


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personas pertenecen a la señora Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico esta loca y retorcida trama.**

* * *

**Agradecimientos a: Yanina de mi corazón, por betearme este capítulo ¡Te quiero, hermosa!**

* * *

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo, lengua soez y y un poco de descaro por parte de dos infieles, así que si eres sensible a estos temas ¡abstente de leer!  
Guerra avisada no mata a soldado y si lo hace...¡ustedes ya saben porque!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

"**_Hotel las 24 horas del día_**", eso era lo que se podía visualizar desde una distancia, más o menos larga, debido al neón de las letras de aquel cartel. Isabella no conocía el lugar en donde se encontraba y ya estaba debatiéndose entre sí seguir con esa locura o huir de allí fuese como fuese, pero una mano en su muslo la hizo regresar a la realidad y supo que, aunque quisiera, no podría nunca escapar… era inconcebible.

Isabella se perdió en los ojos penetrantes de Edward, quien mantenía una mano en el volante del auto y otra en el muslo de la castaña, el anillo de compromiso de Bella brillaba a más no poder, como si con eso le quisiera decir a la pareja que se detuvieran, que aquello era un error, pero la pasión a veces puede más que la razón y cuando el deseo quema tanto que hasta te imposibilita el respirar, todo lo demás pierde sentido, incluso si sabemos que aquello está mal. Pero nadie es perfecto, y tampoco es una excusa para aquellos dos jóvenes, quienes solo se dejaban llevar por el momento y la necesidad.

Edward apagó el auto enfrente de aquel hotel y sacó la llave del contacto, volteó a ver a Isabella, la cual retorcía sus manos sobre su regazo, nerviosa.

―Tranquila ―le susurró el cobrizo, mirándola con ternura, rápidamente abrió la puerta y rodeó el auto para abrirle la puerta a Isabella, ella suspiró fuertemente y salió de ese lugar, tomándolo de la mano―. No pienses, Bella, solo déjate llevar ―le aconsejó él en el oído, haciendo que ella diera un respingo por la sensación que la embargaba.

Juntos, con Edward rodeando la cintura de Isabella y ella apegada lo más posible a él, se encaminaron hacia la entrada del lugar donde… pasaría lo que tuviera que pasar.

Una vez dentro del hotel, Bella lo pudo analizar bien, por lo menos no era de mala muerte, al contrario, se veía un tanto lujoso y lindo, por decirlo de alguna manera. El piso cubierto por baldosas de una tonalidad blanca-gris, ayudaba a realzar la decoración, la cual era muy acogedora, con algunas paredes en madera y en todo el medio del vestíbulo un cubículo con un gran escritorio de vidrio y metal, escondía a una hermosa rubia como recepcionista, con cabello largo y lacio, ojos azules como el cielo y labios pintados de un atrayente rojo carmesí, pero sin llegar a parecer vulgar; ella les sonrió con amabilidad y dijo:

―Bienvenidos sean, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?

Isabella se apegó más al cuerpo de Edward y este sonrió complacido.

―La mejor habitación que tenga, por favor ―respondió Edward amablemente, la rubia asintió con la cabeza y tecleó algo en la computadora.

―Suite A14, cuarto piso, pasillo 2 ―habló la chica claro y firme, tendiéndole a Edward una tarjeta que hacía el papel de llave, él sacó su cartera para pagar de una vez y la rubia negó―. Se cancela la cuenta cuando dejen el hotel.

Edward asintió y se encaminó con Bella casi guindada a él hacia el ascensor, él apretó el botón de llamada y esperó pacientemente… o bueno, intentó esperar pacientemente.

Sus manos subían y bajaban por los costados de Isabella, haciendo fricción, haciéndola entrar en calor, ella metió sus manos dentro de la camisa de él y acarició aquellos abdominales, Edward acalló un gemido en su boca y tragó compulsivamente.

La llegada del ascensor interrumpió aquella muestra de afecto y Edward casi mete a trompicones a Isabella dentro de aquella caja de metal, cuando las puertas se cerraron la estrelló contra el fondo, atrapando sus labios en un beso que dejaba claro lo que venía a continuación, Bella jadeó con la boca abierta sobre los labios de Edward y este guió una de sus manos hacia los glúteos de la castaña, pero el pitido que hacía saber que habían llegado a su destino sonó y rompió el candente momento.

Bella, con mucho pesar, se separó de Edward y ambos salieron de aquel lugar tan estrecho, pasaron el primer pasillo, el cual era un poco largo y luego encontraron el segundo, fueron caminando viendo a la vez todas las puertas de madera pura, con los números inscritos en un tablita de metal forjado, Suite A10, A11, A12… las puertas iban pasando, hasta que quedaba la última y esta era al final del pasillo. En letras claras y legibles se podía leer Suite A14, Edward sacó la llave de la puerta y la introdujo en la ranura, la puerta hizo un sonoro 'clic' y se abrió dejando ver en primer lugar una cama tamaño King Size, vaporosa y blanca en todo el medio de la habitación; las paredes estaban pintadas de un color vino tinto, era demasiado oscuro para ser rojo pasión y demasiado claro para ser marrón, estaba en un punto intermedio; una araña guindada en el techo le daba a la habitación un toque de elegancia y una cortina de color beige en un gran ventanal cubría la vista hacia la ciudad.

― ¿Qué tal? ―preguntó Edward besando el cuello de Isabella, ella se estremeció, pero no se dejó llevar por la emoción del momento.

―Es linda ―admitió encogiéndose de hombros a la vez que daba un paso para entrar por completo a la estancia. Edward por su parte cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

―Y nuestra por todo el tiempo que tú quieras ―musitó él aparatándole el cabello hacia un lado para dejarle un beso en la nuca.

―Edward ―dijo Isabella a modo de advertencia―. Yo…

―No lo digas, Bella, solo… no pienses en lo que haces ―aconsejó él buscando el cierre de aquel vestido pecaminoso.

― ¡Me voy a acostar contigo! ¿Cómo quieres que no piense? ―increpó ella jadeante, pero no hubo respuesta alguna por parte del cobrizo, en cambio se escuchó el sonido del cierre al bajar.

―No pensando, solo siente y si no te gusta te podrás ir ―aseguró él tomándola por los hombros, a la vez que dejaba besos húmedos por ellos.

Ella tragó en seco y se lamió los labios. ¿Quería? Sí. ¿Lo haría? Ya estaba allí.

Edward le dio la media vuelta y Bella quedó frente a él con el vestido un poco más flojo debido a que el cierre ya no ejercía presión, las manos de Edward bajaron aquel pedazo de tela dejando, a su vez, a la castaña en un juego de corpiño y bragas de encajes de igual color que el vestido, rojo.

Bella se sintió observada, intimidada y no era para menos, los ojos, antes verdes de Edward, ahora estaban más oscuros por la lujuria que los invadía, el pecho de Edward subía y bajaba velozmente, respiraba agitado e Isabella sonrió sin pensarlo.

Sin ningún miramiento Edward la tomó de la nuca, enredando su mano derecha entre el cabello sedoso de Bella, masajeando su cuero cabelludo, haciéndola ronronear de placer, y besó aquellos labios; la castaña no se hizo desear mucho y abrió su boca para él, invitándolo, incitándolo, sus manos fueron al cuello de la camisa de Edward y las bajó desabrochando uno por unos aquellos botones negros que le impedían ver el perfecto torso de Edward.

La mano izquierda del cobrizo bajó por el costado izquierdo de Bella, hasta llegar a su nalga donde la apretó con delicadeza, haciendo que un jadeo escapara de la boca de ella, Edward aprovechó eso para morder sus labios simultáneamente, jalándolos con premura y cuando él sintió que Bella empujaba su camisa por los hombros la ayudó a cumplir su objetivo, la camisa estaba fuera por fin. Sin esperar nada, Bella recorrió con sus dedos los pectorales de Edward, remarcándolos uno por uno, aún él tenía su boca ocupada en la de ella, pero ya ambos jadeaban por falta de aire, eso no quería decir que los labios del cobrizo dejaron de tocar la piel de la castaña, al contrario, bajaron por su cuello dejando besos con la boca abierta, pasando su lengua sobre la piel, probándola, hasta llegar al valle de los senos de Bella, esta última echó su cabeza hacia atrás, permitiéndole un mejor acceso y Edward bajó sus manos tomándola por debajo de los glúteos para cargarla, ella automáticamente enrolló sus piernas cremosas alrededor de la cintura de su amante, gimiendo al sentir una gran erección cerca de su sexo.

Edward la llevó hacia la cama y la posicionó cerca del cabecero, alrededor de muchas almohadas llenas de pluma, el cabello caoba de Isabella hacía un bonito contraste contra el blanco impoluto de aquellas sábanas, Bella serpenteó bajo el cuerpo de Edward y se subió un poco más, observándolo. Él estaba excitado y ansioso, movía sus manos contra la correa de su pantalón tratando de quitárselos, pero no podía, Bella rio fuertemente y él levantó la mirada de su tarea para arquear una ceja de manera interrogativa.

― ¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso? ―inquirió él sonriéndole de lado también, a la vez que se acercaba y tomaba un seno de ella entre su mano masajeándolo, estrujándolo, con su dedo pulgar rozó la aureola de ella y esta reaccionó ante la caricia, se podía ver sobre el encaje del corpiño.

―Mmm… ―fue lo que pudo decir ella cerrando sus piernas como acto reflejo, su sexo latía, pedía por más.

Bella arqueó su espalda y Edward sacó la molestosa prenda, dejándola prácticamente desnuda, solo con sus bragas, que muy pronto también estarían fuera de su camino.

La boca de Edward agarró el otro seno de Isabella y lo introdujo a su boca jugando con él, lamiéndolo y luego bajó su lengua por su abdomen y luego un poco más abajo, besó los huesos de la cadera de Isabella y sopló su piel haciendo que los vellos de la castaña se erizaran.

―Edward… ―dijo ella titubeante, con temblor en su voz, con sus manos retorcía las sábanas debajo de sus palmas.

El cobrizo siguió bajando hasta encontrarse con el sexo de ella, pero lo ignoró besando la cara interna de los muslos de Bella, esta jadeó un poco más alto y la erección entre los confines del bóxer de Edward vibró.

Los dientes de Edward rasguñaban la piel delicadamente, sin hacerle daño, pero dándole placer, volviéndola loca.

El pecho de Bella subía y bajaba ante cada bocanada de aire que ella tomaba, y de repente ya no tenía sus bragas puestas, todo lo que sentía era el miembro de Edward rozando su entrada.

Piel contra piel, como ella quería.

El ojiverde abrió las piernas de Bella metiéndose entre ellas, a la vez que la tomaba de la cintura y metía una almohada debajo de ella para que todo fuese más cómodo y sin más la embistió, pero se tuvo que detener al sentirla tan estrecha a su alrededor, era tan placentero que dolía.

―Bella, nena…, no aprietes tanto ―le murmuró él inclinándose para besarla de manera apasionada, ella elevó sus caderas para juntarlas nuevamente con las de Edward y él entendió la señal, así que entró en ella profundo, sintiendo las paredes vaginales de Bella contraerse, apretarlo en su interior, sin querer dejarlo salir.

Él la tomó de las caderas y marcó un ritmo frenético, rápido, tanto así que Bella rebotaba en la cama contra el cabecero, ella subió sus manos sobre su cabeza para frenar los embistes de él, su expresión de placer era digna de ver, su cabello enmarcaba su rostro; sus mejillas sonrojadas la hacían ver tierna; sus labios hinchados por todos los besos, llamaban a ser besados una y otra vez hasta el cansancio y su vientre plano era abarcado por la gran mano de Edward, quien ejercía fuerza sobre él, quería llegar hondo, tanto como pudiera.

― ¡Sí! ―gritó Bella, con la boca abierta.

― ¿Te gusta o no? ―preguntó Edward demandante, embistiendo casi de manera animal―. ¡Responde! ―ordenó él subiendo una mano hacia uno de los senos de ella.

―Edward ―tartamudeó ella presa del placer, en la habitación solo se escuchaba el incesante golpe de sus pieles y los jadeos y gritos por parte de ambos.

El anillo de prometida de Bella rodaba de su dedo anular, se le estaba cayendo, pero ella no se daba cuenta, no ahora, cuando otro la hacía suya.

Las paredes de Bella se contraían, estaba cerca del orgasmo, pero Edward ni por asomo dejaría que eso terminara allí; así que saliendo de ella, aún con su pene erecto, la tomó como una muñeca de trapo y le dio la vuelta.

―Apóyate con tus manos, Bella ―le susurró en el oído jadeante, su miembro latía y al rozar contra la piel caliente de las nalgas de Isabella dio un brinco, literalmente. La aludida dio un fuerte jadeo e hizo lo que Edward le ordenó, se posicionó sobre sus manos y él la tomó de la cintura, poniéndola en cuatro, el cobrizo tomó su erección entre las manos y se masajeó un poco mientras esperaba que Bella hiciera lo que le había ordenado.

Su miembro estaba lubricado gracias a la excitación tanto de él mismo como de Isabella, cuando vio que su castaña estaba en posición la tomó de la cintura y se posicionó de nuevo en su entrada, entrando duro, las manos de Bella desfallecieron y su mejilla chocó contra las almohadas de algodón.

Todo era rápido, caótico, sin nada de ternura. Ninguno de los dos estaba para eso en estos momentos.

Edward jadeaba en el oído de Isabella y ella trataba de sostenerse nuevamente, pero no podía, sus piernas temblaban, era gelatina y las manos de Edward no se quedaban quietas, se movían por todo su cuerpo, la tocaban, la estimulaban, su cabeza giraba y su cordura desaparecía.

― ¡Por Dios! ―jadeó ella en busca de aire, algo que la hiciera regresar a la realidad y mientras ella hacía eso, Edward tocó su punto G y fue la perdición para ambos.

El sudor perlaba sus cuerpos, Edward estaba encima de su espalda, embistiéndola como un poseso, queriendo más, queriéndolo todo de ella, quería que ella gritara su nombre, que olvidara a James, que se fuera con él… pero Edward sabía que solo era una quimera de sus sueños, eso nunca sucedería, ella nunca lo haría.

Sus manos repasaron el contorno de las nalgas de Isabella y ahora él no era el único que se movía, Isabella iba a su encuentro de manera salvaje, desesperada, moviéndose en círculos. Edward alargó una mano y jaló de su cabeza, apretándola a su torso, haciendo que ella se arqueará hacia él, aquel hombre dejó un reguero de besos por el cuello sudado de Bella y ella apoyó sus manos en sus muslos; ahora la posición era otra y ella estaba tan cerca… solo un poco más y ese nudo en su bajo vientre explotaría.

Los dos estaban sentados sobre la cama, Edward sobre sus talones e Isabella encima de él con sus piernas dobladas, pegando su espalda al pecho de Edward, este último llevó sus manos hacia los senos de Isabella y los apretujó.

Bella ladeó su rostro y Edward la besó, mientras ella subía y bajaba por su miembro, rápido, lento, rápido, lento…

Las manos de Bella se posicionaron sobre las de Edward, las cuales viajaban hacia el vientre de ella y sintió su vientre temblar.

―Rápido ―pidió desesperada, echando su cabeza hacia delante, su cabello cubrió su rostro y Edward lo apartó de mala manera, quería ver su rostro cuando se viniera.

Los dedos de él tantearon su clítoris, el cual estaba hinchado y latiendo rápidamente y con eso todo terminó.

― ¡Edward! ―gritó ella cuando sus paredes se contrajeron, cerrando sus ojos. Esto era demasiado para ella―. ¡Oh, sí! ―jadeó respirando con dificultad, y segundos después sintió como Edward se corría dentro de ella, su semen espeso la llenó por completo y los espasmos de su cuerpo no cesaban.

Sus cuerpos eran gelatina y Edward aún movía sus dedos sobre el clítoris de ella alargando el placer.

Bella se dejó hacer por Edward y este la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

―Bien hecho, nena ―le murmuró en el oído jadeante para morderle el lóbulo de este mismo. Ella sonrió sin ganas y ambos guardaron silencio, Edward se salió de ella y se recostó en la cama acercándola a él, rodeándola con sus brazos.

Isabella estaba pletórica, no cabía dentro de sí, ese, sin duda, había sido el mejor orgasmo y el mejor revolcón que había tenido en su mísera vida.

Edward recorría lentamente la piel de Isabella con sus dedos y daba pequeños besos en sus hombros.

― ¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó y ella asintió, no podía siquiera hablar, Edward se encimó un poco sobre ella y la vio a los ojos, ella le sonrió y este le dio un beso tierno.

―Creo que sí ―respondió por fin con una sonrisa en sus labios. Edward sonrió sobre su boca y profundizó el beso, pero en ese preciso instante un celular se escuchó y era el de Bella.

―No respondas ―susurró Edward mordiéndole un labio.

―A lo mejor es una emergencia ―repuso Bella poniendo sus manos sobre aquel pecho marmóreo.

Edward con un bufido se bajó de su esplendoroso cuerpo y ella gateó enredando una sábana a su alrededor, el cobrizo negó divertido, después de haberla tomado durante casi una hora, tenía pudor, ¡increíble!

Isabella buscó su pequeño bolso por toda la habitación y cuando lo encontró sacó su móvil, al ver que en la pantalla titilaba grande y legible: **James**, su mundo se paralizó.

―Bella ―llamó Edward al ver el rostro de su castaña palidecer en la claridad de la estancia―. ¿Quién es? ―preguntó él, levantándose para ir con ella, al llegar a la posición de Bella y ver su celular entendió todo, era James, su amigo, llamando a su prometida, la misma mujer con que minutos antes había tenido el mejor orgasmo de su puta vida.

Bella miró a Edward desesperada sin saber qué hacer y él le quitó el móvil de las manos.

Edward no se arrepentía de lo que había sucedido entre Bella y él, y esperaba que ella tampoco lo hiciera, y sin pensarlo descolgó.

― ¿Aló, James? ―Con una mano jaló a Bella hacia su cuerpo y esta estaba estática, hubo un silencio por parte de Edward e Isabella escuchaba los latidos del corazón reventar en sus oídos.

Y aunque Bella estaba allí con el corazón en la boca, no se arrepentía tampoco. No había excusa para lo que aquellos dos seres le habían hecho a James, y tampoco pretendía buscar una, lo hecho ya estaba hecho y no había marcha atrás.

Ellos solo estaban engañándolo. No era un pecado, ni mucho menos, pero tampoco era lo mejor y lo sabían.

Si algo sirve como excusa, Edward y Bella solo atendieron al llamado de su cuerpo y de qué manera lo habían hecho.

* * *

*Osbe va y se esconde por dejar esto acá* Lo sé, lo sé , pero...un poco de suspenso hace todo más emocionante.

Ya estuvieron juntos, lo hicieron ¬¬...Ella no lo ama, es mi opinión, pero yo tampoco me resistiría a decir verdad *.* es tan lindo.

Recibo todo tipo de opiniones neas, chicles también LOL.

Gracias por todos sus hermosos RR's, traté de responderlo todos y los leí todos y cada uno de ellos. Son tan hermosos.

Besos y abrazos desde Venezuela, Osbe


	7. Chapter 7

**Agradecimiento a: Yanina Barboza por betearme este capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personas pertenecen a la señora Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la trama.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

―Ella está en el baño… No, tranquilo ―respondía Edward, mientras subía y bajaba su dedo pulgar por el brazo de Bella, quien estaba desnuda―. Ella no se quiere ir, James. ―Edward frunció el ceño e Isabella lo miró preocupada―. Yo estoy con ella, ¡que nada le va a pasar, hombre!... Sí, James, yo la cuido ―murmuró Edward esbozando una sonrisa triste y sin más colgó.

― ¿Qué dijo? ―preguntó la castaña con un poco de remordimiento de conciencia.

―Quería hablar contigo, le dije que estabas en el baño y me dijo que te llevara a casa, pero puse la excusa de que no te querías ir, ¿o sí? ―inquirió el cobrizo con un puchero, ella no respondió―. Se puso neurótico y me ordenó que no dejara que nadie se acercara a ti… ―continuó Edward y luego se calló.

―Pero tú estás conmigo ―musitó Bella con pena.

―Bella ―habló Edward a modo de advertencia. No quería hablar de eso.

―Es cierto, ¿te das cuenta de lo que hicimos? ―inquirió un tanto histérica, apartándose del cuerpo de su amante. Edward al instante sintió un vacío entre sus brazos y suspiró con fuerza, él sabía que esto iba a suceder, lo sospechaba, pero no tan pronto.

―Sé lo que hice, Bella, estoy en mis cinco sentidos… ¿te arrepientes? ―increpó él con una mirada penetrante, inquisitiva.

―El punto es que le dices que me cuidarás de otros hombres, pero no me cuidas de ti y se lo dices tan tranquilo, como si no lo hubieras traicionado ―susurró ella con lágrimas en los ojos, el peso de su acto recaía sobre sus hombros. Ella amaba a James, pero Edward…, él, bueno, desde el primer momento en que sus miradas se encontraron la desestabilizó por completo, haciendo que ella deseara, por primera vez, a un hombre diferente a su novio y prometido. Tanto había sido esa atracción que, aunque ella sabía que él era gay o por lo menos eso era lo que le había dicho Victoria, cosa que ya sabía que no era cierta; no podía evitar que sus ojos lo recorrieran con hambre, con ganas de saltarle encima y besarlo hasta no poder más, de fundirse con él en uno y ya lo había hecho, y aunque al principio el deseo, el frenesí del engaño por primera vez y la excitación de tener sexo con el mejor amigo de su prometido le gustó, ahora le desagradaba, se sentía sucia.

Había sido infiel.

Había engañado a James.

Era otra mujer que se unía al club de "Comprometidas, pero con otro"; era una más de esas que eran caraduras y traicionaban a las espaldas. Había caído en lo que ella nunca, jamás se imaginó que sería.

―No respondiste mi pregunta. ―La voz de Edward salió fría, con resentimiento, porque a pesar de que James era como su hermano no se arrepentía de lo sucedido con Bella y jamás lo haría.

Él recordaba claramente esa vez cuando tanto James como él se prometieron nunca pelearse o meterse con la mujer del otro y eso seguía vivo en su recuerdo a pesar que de eso había pasado mucho tiempo…

_**FLASHBACK.**_

_Un James y un Edward adolescentes estaban bajo la sombra en su colegio/internado, viendo como las mujeres pasaban delante de ellos con sus minifaldas ondeándose con el fuerte viento que hacía en esos momentos. Había de todas clases, razas y religiones. Y ellos, como los chicos populares que eran, podían tener a quienes quisieran entre sus piernas, no por nada eran el presidente y el vicepresidente de la población estudiantil, no por nada jugaban en el equipo de fútbol americano y no por nada eran los más apuestos del internado._

_Pero a pesar de eso estaban libres y solteros, sí, tenían relaciones y encuentros con una que otra, pero nada serio. Apenas eran adolescentes y querían experimentar de las maravillas que la vida les ofrecía. Aún faltaba mucho tiempo para que ellos se casaran, tuvieran hijos y todas las cosas cursis que los humanos hacen._

―_Edward ―llamó el chico rubio de rostro liso y terso, nada de espinillas o cosas por el estilo._

― _¿Qué? ―musitó Edward, con la vista fija en una revista Playboy que tenía en su mano._

―_Sé que sonará algo gay esto, pero prométeme una cosa ―murmuró James con expresión seria. Edward arqueó una ceja y elevó la vista de sus modelos desnudas y con cuerpos de infarto―. Prométeme que si alguna vez, por casualidad del destino, alguno de los dos está con una mujer y esa mujer nos atrae a los dos a la misma vez, nunca nos meteremos con ella. Será de quien llegue primero ―dijo él._

_El cobrizo lo miró sonriente._

―_Prometido, James, además yo nunca podría hacer eso ―admitió encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Estar con la misma mujer que su amigo? Nunca, era algo deplorable._

_Ambos amigos se dieron la mano y sellaron su pacto, claro está que ninguno de los dos, en ese momento de libertad indefinida, se imaginaba que algún día el destino se retorcería y les jugaría una macabra partida._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**_

Y Ahora Edward estaba allí, había roto esa promesa y no le importaba. Nada le importaba, podrán decirle falso amigo, cabrón, despiadado y demás adjetivos calificativos que se le puedan ocurrir, pero su deseo por Bella era muchos más fuerte, tanto así que le ganaba a su amistad con James de toda la vida.

―Responde ―ordenó Edward cruzándose de brazos. Bella ni lo miraba a los ojos, no podía, ¿con qué cara? Se sentía como si hubiera cometido un delito. ¡Por Dios! ¡Se había acostado con el padrino de su futura boda! Los dedos del cobrizo le levantaron el rostro, obligándola a mirarlo―. Dime, Bella, ¿de verdad te arrepientes de lo que pasó, incluso luego de haber gemido y gritado por el placer que_ yo_ te estaba proporcionando? ¡Responde! ―rugió Edward intensamente, con su corazón, extrañamente, acelerado. Y ante esa mirada la castaña no pudo.

Era hipócrita si decía que no había disfrutado y mucho más si decía que no lo había deseado y/o imaginado alguna vez, porque entonces estaría diciendo una mentira garrafal.

Deseó a Edward desde la primera vez, y lo seguía deseando aun después de haber estado con él.

Lo deseaba más de lo que podía, más de lo que quería y más de lo que debía admitir. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que todo estaba mal, jodidamente mal.

―Habla ―suplicó Edward acercando sus labios a los de Isabella, pero sin llegar a tocarlos.

Su conciencia le gritaba que ella era la novia y prometida de su amigo, pero su corazón le decía que era la mujer que él deseaba en esos momentos.

¿Era un capricho? ¿Cosa del momento? ¿Deslumbramiento? ¿Morbosidad, tal vez? No lo sabía, lo único que Edward tenía claro era que quería estar con ella nuevamente, sentirla entre sus manos toda sudada, gimiendo, gritando por más, contrayéndose a su alrededor.

Las manos de Edward se enredaron desesperadamente en el cabello caoba de Bella, haciendo que él le diera un corto beso, más que un beso era un roce.

―Dime si no te gustó como toqué cada parte de tu cuerpo ―ordenó él abriendo su boca para arañar y morder sutilmente la barbilla de Bella, esta dio un respingo y como idiota inclinó su rostro hacia atrás―, dime si no te gustaron mis labios por tu cuerpo, si no temblaste cuando te golpeó tu orgasmo… ―murmuró él sobre la piel de su cuello, besando lentamente su piel, lamiéndola―… cuando entré en ti y gritaste que siguiera, que fuera más rápido. ―Sus manos apresaron los senos de la joven sobre la tela de la sábana de seda, y Bella estaba ida, abandonada a lo que su cuerpo gritaba y eso era estar con Edward―. Dime, solo dime, si tu respuesta es no, te juro que no te buscaré más, que lo sucedido aquí nunca pasó. Te veré como lo que eres: la prometida de mi mejor amigo, nada más ―aseguró solemnemente el cobrizo, separándose un poco, viéndola a los ojos, esperando una respuesta.

Y allí Bella se dio cuenta de que a veces el cuerpo domina a la razón y sobre todo al corazón.

Aun sintiendo un poco de remordimiento, pero no tanto, Bella contestó―: No me arrepiento, Edward.

El aludido sonrió de manera cegadora y aplastó sus labios con los de Bella, besándola con pasión contenida, mordisqueando todo a su paso, cayendo, de esa manera, nuevamente en el círculo vicioso, en el cual cuando se dieran cuenta, sería un punto de no retorno para ambos.

…

_**Un mes después.**_

―Edward, James está en la sala ―murmuró Bella, tratando de quitarse las manos del cobrizo de encima, la boca de las castaña fue tapada por una gran mano.

―Está ocupado con lo de la boda; además, dijiste que te sentías mal. Excusa perfecta ―admitió él desabotonando la camisa de ella.

―Nos pueden ver ―dijo entrecortadamente al sentir el miembro de Edward rozar con su muslo.

―Rápido, por favor ―suplicó su padrino de boda, bajando una mano por el muslo de Isabella hasta llegar a su rodilla y elevarla un poco para poder entrar.

―No me puedo mover. ―Suspiró frustrada Bella, apoyándose como podía en la pared de un pequeño cuarto de baño, que más bien era un closet… extremadamente pequeño, apenas tenía aire para respirar, pero Edward la había arrastrado hasta allí, literalmente, y solo para tener sexo, de eso se trataba la relación de ellos.

¿Tenían ganas? Se buscaban.

No sentimientos.

No cursilerías.

Solo el acto en sí.

―Haz silencio, Bella ―ordenó Edward penetrándola y un chillido escapó de aquellos labios carnosos, pero rápidamente Edward le cubrió la boca.

Isabella respiraba agitadamente, le faltaba el aire, y la excitación y el miedo de poder ser descubiertos la tenía en un estado de total desesperación. Su pequeño cuerpo estaba pegado a la pared de ese cuchitril y Edward la apresaba con su pecho en su espalda, entrando en ella salvajemente.

Ella buscó algo de que sujetarse y consiguió una tabla de madera, pero su mano resbaló y con eso el trozo de madera se cayó haciendo un ruido estrepitoso.

Estaban siendo estúpidos, James se encontraba abajo, en su casa, hablando con la diseñadora de la boda para unos últimos detalles que faltaban y Bella se había ido a 'recostar' con la excusa de que le dolía la cabeza y solo lo había hecho porque, con anterioridad, Edward —quien estaba en su habitación admirando fotos de Isabella— le había enviado un WhatsApp pidiéndoselo y ella como la adicta al cuerpo de Edward en que se había convertido, lo había hecho, pero ahora se arrepentía, estaban siendo muy ruidosos y para nada discretos.

El anillo de Isabella brillaba en su dedo y Edward de verdad comenzaba a odiar ese puto compromiso con todo su corazón.

Pero se recordó una y otra vez la condición que Bella le había puesto si quería seguir con ella como su amante.

Ella había sido clara cuando le dijo que amaba a James y que a él solo lo veía como una aventura, y él mismo le había dicho que ella para él no significaba nada ¡qué mentiroso era!, porque en esos dos meses que ya habían transcurrido, contando desde el momento en que la conoció, la tenía presente día y noche en su cabeza. Bella significaba todo para él, tal vez no era amor, solo deseo carnal, pero estaba allí presente y latente por todo su cuerpo, mente y corazón.

Y aunque ya pasaba un mes desde que habían hablado y aclarado las cosas entre ellos, él no podía negar que odiaba cada minuto, segundo y milésima del maldito tiempo que Bella estaba con James, porque él sabía que no jugaban a las damas chinas, pero la vida era así, él lo había aceptado y tenía que vivir con la consecuencia de su decisión, así significara ver día tras día como ella le decía 'Te amo' a su mejor amigo y luego cuando estaba con él le pedía más, que la hiciera gritar de deseo.

Edward sabía que estaba haciendo el papel de cabrón, pero estúpidamente para él, eso no importaba, no mientras la tuviera a ella.

_¿Qué harás cuando se case? ¿Crees que querrá seguir con esto?,_ le preguntó su conciencia a Edward y el aludido la mandó a la mierda. No quería pensar en eso y aunque tenía un plan, él no estaba seguro si Bella lo aceptaría.

"_Yo a él lo amo y es con la persona con la cual me veo teniendo hijos y tú… Edward, tú eres solo algo pasajero",_ las palabras que Bella le había dicho estaban en su cabeza a fuego vivo.

Con ese pensamiento Edward entró aún más profundo en ella, haciendo que Bella soltará un resoplido, a los dos no les quedaba mucho y las manos de Edward se paseaban por el vientre, los senos y la cintura de ella.

―Edward, más rápido ―pidió entre jadeos y entrecortadamente a causa de las embestidas animales que él le estaba proporcionando, su cuerpo brincada ante cada estocada, haciéndola saltar. Su cuerpo sudaba, su cabello estaba enmarañado sobre su espalda, toda espelucada y su boca estaba reseca. Edward no estaba mucho mejor.

Solo un mes y ella se casaría, eso sería el final de todo, a menos que ella aceptara la proposición que Edward le haría y él de verdad le rezaba a todos los santos porque dijera que sí.

…

Media hora después, Bella bajaba las escaleras, bañada y con mejor semblante. ¡Claro! ¿Después de eso quién no? James la observó arqueando una ceja y ella le sonrió con amabilidad.

― ¿Estás mejor, nena? ―le preguntó su prometido extendiendo los brazos hacia ella, Bella lo miró a los ojos y asintió recordando que hace un mes atrás, luego de acostarse con Edward, de haber llegado a casa y dormir como por 12 horas; no podía ni siquiera verlo a los ojos, porque pensaba que él se daría cuenta de que le estaba siendo infiel, pero ya de eso no había nada. ¿Por qué tener remordimientos cuando había disfrutado tanto?

Nadie merece ser engañado, pero la tentación siempre está allí, llamándonos, incitándonos, siendo más fuerte que la racionalidad y el amor de 4 años de una relación. Se dice que una persona busca en otra lo que en su casa no le dan, ¿eso quería decir que James no satisfacía a Bella?

La realidad es que ella lo engañaba y no sabía por cuánto tiempo, y a pesar de que Bella había aclarado su situación con Edward, no podía negar que lo anhelaba, incluso más que a su prometido. ¿Eso estaba bien? No, pero era así.

Un mes más y todo acabaría, ella se casaría y tendría que tomar una decisión, James o el mejor amigo de él, Edward, ¿a quién escogería?

Justo detrás de él venía Edward con las llaves de su auto en mano y una sonrisa cegadora.

―No me digas a dónde vas, seguro a ver a una de tus conquistas ―repuso James sonriendo ampliamente a su amigo, algo en el corazón de Edward se removió al verlo, porque él no merecía ser engañado, pero no era momento de arrepentimientos, era tiempo de vivir el momento.

Bella miró sobre su hombro y Edward se encogió de hombros.

―Los caballeros no tenemos memoria ―habló él, pasándole por un lado a la castaña, no sin dedicarle una mirada pícara―. Además, no hago nada que tú ya no hagas con tu prometida. ―Y sin más se fue, dejando a un James sonriente y a una Bella ceñuda. ¿De verdad se iba a ver con otra mujer o era para cubrir las apariencias?

_¿Y eso a ti qué te importa?, _le inquirió su conciencia molesta_. ¿No te acuerdas que dijiste nada de sentimientos? Si se va a ver con otra no es de tu incumbencia, total tú tienes a James, lo que es igual no es trampa_, casi le gritó, haciendo que Bella se encogiera de hombros.

_Nada de sentimientos_, se dijo Bella en su mente y es que ella no profesaba ningún cariño hacia Edward, solo lujuria y pasión, pero, ¿entonces por qué sentía esas ganas de llamarle y atosigarlo hasta que le dijera a dónde iba?

Ella ya estaba cayendo, como todas las personas infieles lo hacen, en su misma trampa.

Todos, alguna vez, hemos probado un poco de nuestra propia medicina.

* * *

*Osbe se aclara la garganta*

¡Buena la actualización de la semana! :D, espero sea de su agrado.

Mi beta me dijo que éste capítulo es de transición y casi me matan por eso...pero...para las que andan preguntando, al short-fic, solo le quedan com capítulo, ya ando terminando el siete.

Nos leemos el próximo lunes y ya saben acepto chicles, RR's, críticas y todo lo que quieran.

Se despide Osbe desde Venezuela.

27/05/13


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la trama.**

* * *

**Agradecimiento a: Yanina Barboza por betearme este capítulo.**

**Advertencia: Acá hay un poco de drama, creo que a más de una les dará un infarto cuando lean un pedazo del capítulo en específico, pero no se preocupen, luego de la tormenta llega la calma.**

**N/A: Contra todo pronostico estoy aquí. No se si actualicé el otro Lunes, ya que no he empezado el capítulo y ando un poco enferma con la gripa y no tengo ganas de nada. Pero es muy poco probable.**

**¡Ahora a leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

La iglesia, los invitados, la comida, la recepción, los padrinos, las damas de honor, los anillos y los novios estaban listos. Lo único que faltaba era que llegara la hora, arreglar a Isabella Swan y llevarla a la iglesia para unirla en santo matrimonio con James, pero… ¿lo haría?

―Bella, déjalo, vámonos juntos. Tú y yo. Nadie más ―suplicaba por millonésima vez Edward Cullen, masajeando el cuero cabelludo de Bella lentamente, haciéndola ronronear.

Solo quedaba una semana, una puta semana y todo acabaría y Edward… él no quería.

No podía verla casarse con su mejor amigo, su corazón no se lo permitía porque, simple y sencillamente, se había enamorado como un idiota.

Tantas veces que había dicho de adolescente y de joven en la universidad que nunca se enamoraría de una mujer y aquí estaba, con su corazón latiendo desbocado, esperando una respuesta de ella, la mujer que lo tenía con la cabeza dándole vueltas y que por sobre todo era, antes que nada, la prometida de su amigo… aunque él ya no lo considerara así. Estaba siendo hipócrita, lo sabía, pero toda la farsa tenía que durar siete días más.

_¿Y si ella dice que no? ¿Romperás tu amistad con James por ella?,_ le inquirió su conciencia a aquel hombre desesperado, nunca en su vida un 'sí' había sido tan importante para él, y ahora Edward dependía de esa respuesta para hacer lo que tenía pensando.

Si Bella decía que sí, se iría con ella, no le importaría James ni nadie más, solo Isabella, pero si ella decía que no… tendría que conformarse con verla de blanco, diciendo las palabras tan odiadas por él, tendría que aguantar cuando _él_ la besara y tendría que fingir que ella solo era para él una amiga, su cuñada, la mujer de su amigo, porque si ella decía que no, él no le diría nada a James y se iría a Inglaterra, seguiría con su vida, como siempre lo había hecho.

―No, Edward ―susurró Bella, apartándose por completo de aquellas manos, buscando su ropa por toda la habitación, ya se tenía que ir. Le había dicho a James, como excusa, que andaba con un grupo de amigas para una "despedida de soltera", cuando en realidad se iba a ver con Edward.

― ¿Por qué no, Isabella? ―gritó exasperado aquel hombre, batiendo sus manos al aire.

― ¡Porque yo amo a James! ―replicó esta enojada, siempre era lo mismo y ella se lo había dejado muy en claro, pero… ahora Bella no podía ver a los ojos a Edward, porque sabía que si lo hacía estaría jodida. Le diría mil veces sí y echaría 4 años de su relación con James por la borda y sobre todo un matrimonio ya prácticamente llevado a cabo.

― ¡Lo amo! ¡Lo amo! ¡Lo amo! ¡Es la única mierda que dices, Isabella! ―repuso Edward enojado, su vena en el cuello palpitaba frenéticamente.

―Es la…

― ¡Ni se te ocurra decirme que es la puta verdad, porque no lo es! ¡Acéptalo! ¡Admite que lo de James era monotonía, costumbre o como quieras llamarlo! ―Sin preverlo Edward se encontraba enfrente de Isabella sosteniéndola del brazo, zarandeándola, su expresión era de un total y completo loco, pero estaba loco por ella, él solo quería una afirmativa como respuesta.

―Suéltame, Edward ―ordenó Bella forcejeando, pero él no la dejó, en cambio con su mano libre apresó la mandíbula de la castaña, para hacer que lo mirase a los ojos.

―No ―dijo él viéndola a los ojos―. Me vas a escuchar quieras o no. Te quiero conmigo, para mí. No te quiero compartir. ¡Joder, no quiero! Mucho han sido estos dos meses, ya no puedo más. Te casas dentro de una semana con mi mejor amigo, que ya no considero mi amigo, ¿cómo crees que estoy?

―Tú sabías desde el principio que esto era algo pasajero y lo aceptaste, ahora no…

―Soy algo pasajero, con él te ves teniendo hijos y conmigo solo una follada, lo sé ―masculló con algo de humor oscuro Edward, riéndose en la cara de la mujer que tanto amaba.

―Edward, entiéndeme…

― ¡No! ―rugió él escupiéndola un poco―. ¡No te quiero entender! ―Bella bajó su mirada hacia sus pies, no podía seguir viéndolo―. ¿Sigue siendo esto una aventura para ti, Isabella? ¡Dime! ―le ordenó Edward, obligándola a levantar su mirada.

Y no, esto ya no era una simple aventura para ella, pero tampoco iba dejar a James solo para cumplir sus deseos con su mejor amigo.

―Edward, cariño, yo te aprecio mucho.

―Pero no me amas ―balbuceó él aflojando el agarre, ya no tenía caso, todo estaba dicho.

―Escúchame ―pidió Bella―. Esto ha sido maravilloso, pero James es mi puerto seguro y yo no sé qué tengo contigo, en realidad no tengo nada contigo. Con él tengo mucho tiempo, no puedo romper esto así porque sí…

―Sí puedes ―interrumpió Edward, mirándola esperanzado.

―Es tu amigo, Edward…

― ¿Y que, Bella? ¡Eso es lo de menos! ―Edward la soltó bruscamente, haciéndola trastabillar―. También es tu prometido y ¡lo engañaste!, a estas alturas no vengas con tu moral y dignidad, porque no te queda, te has portado lo suficientemente zo… ―La voz del amante de Isabella perdió intensidad al final.

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué ibas a decir? ¿Que me he comportado lo suficientemente zorra? ¡Pues no te quejes, porque bastante que has disfrutado! ―le replicó Isabella molesta.

―No quise decir eso ―habló Edward rápidamente, tratando de enmendar todo.

―Sí…

― ¿Te duele? ―inquirió Edward y ella miró a otra parte―. La verdad siempre lo hace, Bella. No puedes escapar de esto.

― ¿Por qué te duele tanto? ¡Solo han sido unas cuantas noches!

―Es más que eso ―dijo Edward en voz baja―. Han sido dos meses, ¿no lo ves, Bella? ¡Te amo! ―gritó él, y Bella dejó de respirar. Esto no podía ser cierto.

―Me tengo que ir ―balbuceó Bella nerviosa, subiendo el cierre de su falda tubo. Todo estaba mal. Ella no quería esto, no quería nada de sentimientos de por medio. Ella nunca quiso enamorarse del padrino de su boda y aquí estaba, con la pata hasta el fondo en el asunto.

― ¡Tú de aquí no te vas! ―rugió Edward, cogiéndola de los hombros para sentarla de un tirón sobre la cama―. Te amo, Bella, y... ¡joder, veme a la puta cara cuando te lo digo! ―exclamó furioso Edward, estaba fuera de sí.

Isabella lentamente lo miró y ¡no lo tenía que haber hecho! El corazón de Bella se detuvo y dio un vuelco al ver lo transparentes que eran los ojos de Edward, decía la verdad. Ya no era algo simplemente carnal, él se había enamorado y ella estaba con una boda en la entrada de su vida. No podía simplemente dejarlo todo.

―Nena, te amo, siempre lo supe, pero no lo quise aceptar. Tenía miedo a que si te lo decía te perdería y a tan solo una semana de tu matrimonio, te lo digo, Bella, te amo y no me arrepiento, me importa un comino que seas la prometida de mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, eso ya no me importa, nunca me importó. Y sí, tal vez al principio sentí remordimiento, pero… luego estás tú, te veo y me digo que todo valió la pena, porque te amo y no lo puedo cambiar. No puedo ―susurró él angustiado, no sabía qué más hacer para que ella se quedara―. Y no me digas que me ves solo como algo pasajero, Isabella, porque yo sé que no es así. ―La voz de Edward era suave, pero con determinación. Trataba de convencerla.

― ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? ―preguntó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Necesitaba aire. Quería escapar y no podía.

¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

―Bella ―llamó Edward tomándola del rostro bruscamente, sin medir su fuerza―. ¡Joder! ¿Por qué eres tan… así? ―preguntó él con un deje de dolor, sin poder encontrar la palabra perfecta para describirla―. Pero te voy a responder, sé que no soy algo pasajero porque simplemente tú siempre regresas a mí. Hoy por ejemplo, yo no te llamé, tú lo hiciste. Necesitabas verme, sentirme. Cuando algo es pasajero, la otra persona no te importa, solo satisfaces tus necesidades y ya, pero… tú, Bella, a ti te preocupa cómo yo me siento, lo puedo ver. Si fuera algo pasajero, ya me hubieras dejado y si yo no significara nada para ti, no estuvieras con esa mirada que tienes justo ahora.

Isabella se alejó de él, tomando su cartera para irse.

―Él es mi puerto seguro, y nunca lo voy a dejar. Te quiero, pero a él lo amo ―musitó ella, secándose las lágrimas.

Edward se jaló su cabello y la observó. Ya era suficiente, no podía seguir con esto.

Isabella le dio la espalda y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación y fue cuando lo escuchó.

―Hasta hoy, Isabella. Todo termina hoy, no puedo seguir con una mujer que no es valiente y defiende lo que de verdad siente. Pero algo te digo, nunca serás feliz, porque ya engañaste una vez y el que lo hace la primera, lo hace la segunda, la tercera y así sucesivamente. ―Bella respiró hondo, temblorosamente―. Trata de ser feliz con James y algo más… ―Edward se tiró en la cama, apartó las sábanas y se metió dentro de ellas―, tú no amas a James, porque aquel que ama, Bella… no engaña, solo ama incondicionalmente y tú lo engañaste a él, conmigo, con su mejor amigo, espero puedas vivir con ese cargo de consciencia. ―Por el rostro de Bella las lágrimas rodaban, Edward cerró sus ojos y con su corazón doliendo a más no poder se despidió―: Vete, Isabella. ¡Largo de aquí!

La castaña quería voltear y disculparse con él, porque sabía que le hacía daño, pero algo en ella se lo impedía.

Edward dio un pequeño salto al escuchar como la puerta era azotada.

Ella se había ido.

…

―… entonces yo los declaro marido y mujer ―dijo el cura, sonriéndole a Bella y James. Edward estaba a la derecha, donde era su lugar y Victoria a la izquierda, con la mirada perdida, cosa que era realmente extraño.

James le sonrió a Bella, quien tenía una mirada triste en su rostro y no entendía por qué, se suponía que debería estar feliz.

Edward veía hacia sus zapatos, no quería presenciar aquello.

El rubio se acercó a Bella y presionó sus labios suavemente contra los de su mujer, se sentía el hombre más dichoso del mundo. Ella no le correspondió el beso. El cura les regaló una mirada de entendimiento y luego dijo:

―Bueno, chicos, los veo dentro de una semana, para, ahí sí, casarlos como Dios manda ―repuso acomodando unos papeles que tenía en las manos―. No se olviden de hacer los votos y traerlos o aprendérselos ―les recordó.

Edward respiró profundo, ¿así se sentiría cuando la viera casarse en verdad, dentro de seis días? Porque si era así, estaba seriamente considerando la idea de decir que amaneció con influenza o algo así.

No quería verla de blanco, ni mucho menos diciendo sí acepto, o incluso besándose con su mejor amigo, con su prometido. Era doloroso, malditamente doloroso y frustrante, porque él había hecho todo lo que había estado al alcance de sus manos y ella… simplemente no quiso.

―Como diga, padre ―contestó Bella separándose de James, anoche no había podido dormir, no después de todas las cosas que Edward le había dicho.

Por su parte, Edward había meditado un poco acerca de lo que había sucedido en los últimos dos meses y había llegado a una conclusión. Lo de anoche, el decir todo eso a Bella, fue una mala idea…, la peor de todas. Él la amaba, más que a nada, eso lo tenía por seguro, pero si él quería que ella lo eligiera tenía que ser un poco más inteligente en vez de parecer un hombre primitivo y reclamarle cosas.

¡Porque él no tenía el maldito derecho de hacerlo!, aunque quisiera, no podía.

Así que después de pensarlo mucho, había decidido que se disculparía con ella y conseguiría otra manera de hacerla cambiar de opinión. Aún tenía tiempo.

Tal vez ella se daría de cuenta a última hora y lo elegiría, pero si no era así... Edward estaba dispuesto a impedir esa boda.

Era de él o no se casaba, así de sencillo.

―Bueno, chicos, ya acabamos con el ensayo. Ahora me despido. Tengo que irme ―dijo el padre Agustín, tomando la mano de Bella y James―. Nos vemos aquí, el próximo domingo.

James asintió con una sonrisa, pero Bella no lo miró.

― ¿Qué tienes, preciosa? ―le preguntó el rubio a su novia, metiendo sus manos dentro del cabello de ella, justo y como lo hacia _él, _pero James no era Edward e Isabella lo sabía.

―Estoy un poco cansada y con hambre, eso es todo ―susurró Bella mirando a los ojos a su prometido, este la escrudiñó unos segundos con la mirada y ella se la retuvo.

― ¿Segura? ―insistió él dándole un beso en la frente.

―Sí, bebé. ―Bella se alzó en las puntas de sus pies y unió sus labios con los de James. Edward estaba atento a la escena y Victoria jugaba con su celular, ya su semblante había cambiado.

La castaña se separó rápido de su prometido y lo abrazó fuertemente, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de él, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, queriendo sacarse el olor de Edward de su piel.

―Te amo, nena ―le susurró James en el oído, Bella escuchó esas palabras y se sintió fatal, porque en un tiempo pasado, para ser más exactos dos meses atrás, si James le hubiese dicho eso en las mismas circunstancias, ella estaría suspirando como boba; pero ahora lo único que deseaba es que Edward se las dijera viéndola a los ojos, hasta que la hicieran entrar en razón.

Estaba comenzando a dudar.

―Yo también, James ―susurró casi imperceptiblemente, reteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos.

― ¡Oigan, tortolos, vayamos a comer algo! ―gritó Victoria, quien se había unido con Edward. Bella observó a este último y sonrió con tristeza.

―Me parece perfecto ―repuso James tomando la mano de Bella, acariciando de manera inconsciente el anillo de compromiso.

Los cuatro juntos se encaminaron hacia la salida de la iglesia, pero la voz de Edward hizo detener a Isabella.

―Bella, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo? ―inquirió agarrándola del antebrazo, James se volteó hacia su amigo y arqueó una ceja a manera de pregunta.

Todo el mundo de la castaña tembló. _¿No era que ya todo había terminado_?, se preguntó en la mente.

―Emmm… sí… claro ―respondió ella, titubeante.

―Pero es a solas ―dijo, ya que James no se movía del lado de Bella.

_¡Obvio, estúpido! ¡Es su prometida y muy pronto su esposa!,_ le gritó la mente a Edward.

―Entre nosotros no hay secretos ―atacó el rubio, abrazando posesivamente a Bella, esta se removió incómoda y Edward sonrió con condescendencia.

― ¡Por supuesto que no, hermano! Es solo que… ―Él calló sin saber qué excusa inventar, pero luego sonrió de manera cegadora al tener una idea―, mi cuñadita y yo te estamos preparando una sorpresa, que no será sorpresa si te decimos; así que, ¿nos permites un momento? Prometo devolvértela ―admitió él entre dientes. Todo lo decía de los dientes para afuera.

― ¿Sorpresa, eh? ―repuso James un poco escéptico, Bella tragó en seco y le echó una mirada a Edward de desesperación―. Ok, pero no se tarden, que tengo mucha hambre ―acordó él, soltando a su prometida, no sin antes darle un beso.

Edward vio como los labios de su amigo se moldeaban con los de Bella, la mujer que él amaba y apartó la mirada, no pudiendo ver más.

Una vez el acto terminó y Edward se cercioró de que James saliera de la iglesia, se volvió hacia Bella, quien retorcía sus manos una y otra vez, estaba nerviosa.

Nadie dijo nada.

― ¿Para qué…? ―Bella respiró hondo―. ¿Qué me quieres decir? Pensé que todo estaba dicho entre…

―Bella, lo siento, fui un idiota, lo sé. No tengo derecho a reclamarte nada, desde el principio tú me dejaste las cosas bien en claro y yo fui el que se volvió todo un lío, pero… nena, lo siento tanto. Por todo ―aclaró él rápidamente, sin pestañear o tomar aire, Bella abrió sus ojos como platos y giró su cabeza hacia atrás, con miedo a que alguien lo pudiera estar escuchando.

―Edward, no creo que sea el momento…

―Sí lo es, él está en el auto, desde aquí lo veo. Solo escucha, princesa. Lo siento, no me cansaré de decirlo, perdóname por ofenderte, si lo hice…

―Sí lo hiciste ―interrumpió ella resentida.

―Entonces, lo siento, muñeca, no fue mi intención, solo que un hombre enamorado hace lo que sea…

― ¡Espera! ―dijo Bella poniendo sus manos en alto―. Estás mezclando todo, Edward… yo… yo no… ―Edward contuvo el impulso de sostenerla entre sus manos y acallarla con un beso.

―Sé que lo haces, Bella, y entiendo tu punto de vista. Nadie puede enamorarse de alguien tan rápido, mucho menos amararlo, pero lo hago, nena, y todo es gracias a ti. Por ti. Te amo y no me arrepiento ―susurró él fervientemente, apretando su mordida, Bella se movía ansiosa en su puesto. Queriendo abrazarlo, pero no sabía si sería capaz de contenerse. No quería cometer una imprudencia―. No apoyo que estés conmigo y luego con él…

―Siempre he estado con él, tú fuiste el que se puso en el medio ―interrumpió Bella, mirándolo con suficiencia―. Tú fuiste el que me pidió una oportunidad, que no se te olvide, Edward.

―Eso lo tengo muy presente, Isabella ―admitió Edward bajando su cabeza, para luego subirla―. Pero no se me olvida lo fácil que aceptaste ―le recordó él con una sonrisa.

―No es…

―Sí es cierto y lo sabes, el tema no es ese, Bella. Yo solo… ―Edward echó una mirada sobre el hombro de la castaña y vio como James hablaba con Victoria muy amenamente; así que, dio un paso más hacia Bella, quedando solo a unos pocos centímetros de distancia―… sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, yo estaré aquí, para ti, por ti, contigo ―le informó el cobrizo, mirándola con ternura―. Y quien quita y no te termines casando, Bella, aún quedan seis días y en ese tiempo muchas cosas pueden pasar… ―La mirada de Isabella era de desconfianza, y de titubeo, porque Edward tenía razón en todo.

― ¿Como cuáles? ―inquirió ella en un resoplido.

Edward, arriesgando el todo por el todo, alargó su mano y atrapó el labio inferior de Bella entre sus dedos, estrujándolo, jalándolo. Ella jadeó y trató de alejarse, pero él se lo impidió.

―Shh, quieta ―le ordenó con mirada seria. Bella temblaba en su sitio, mitad debido a los nervios de que James viniera y mitad por tener a Edward cerca. Lo había extrañado y eso que solo llevaban separados unas cuantas horas―. Tal vez nunca, pero nunca, llegues a la boda, o James se puede enterar, tu vestido de novia puede ser dañado sospechosamente, te puedo atar a mi cama y no dejarte salir nunca… mmm, Bella, son tantas las posibilidades, que no se cuál tomar, aunque me gusta más la de atarte a mi cama, es más provocativa ―admitió Edward como si fuera un secreto, mordiendo sus labios.

Isabella respiraba agitadamente y Edward pasaba su dedo pulgar sobre el labio inferior de la castaña de manera tentativa, sonrió victorioso cuando vio con sus propios ojos, como ella estaba a punto de la hiperventilación.

―También, quizá y solo quizá, tú te arrepientas y decidas que me amas y te vas conmigo, lejos, a Inglaterra, nada te faltaría y de igual manera te casarías, seríamos felices, tendríamos muchos hijos y tú serías mi esposa. Mi mujer. Mía, solo mía ―balbuceó Edward y Bella lo miró como si estuviese loco―. ¡No me veas con esa cara! ¡Un hombre también puede soñar!, y tú estás en todos y cada uno de mis sueños, Bella.

Ella se apartó de la mano de Edward, aún temerosa.

―Edward, ya, por favor…

―Tienes miedo de darte cuenta que ya por él no sientes nada, que ahora el que manda en tu corazón y en todo tu cuerpo… ―Edward se detuvo dándole una mirada evaluadora―... soy yo. La verdad siempre duele, atormenta, confunde, desquicia, pero es la única manera de tomarla en cuenta. ―Su voz era sedosa, de coacción.

―Nos tenemos que ir, Edward… James.

Él tomó una bocanada de aire lentamente, sonriendo de manera pícara.

―Vamos… a comer ―repuso él abrazándola por los hombros y sonriendo de manera cegadora. Bella rodó los ojos internamente, ella sabía que Edward estaba usando su psicología barata con ella, pero ni por muy barata que fuera fallaba, al contrario, la había confundido más de lo que estaba―. ¡Oye, Bella! Cambia esa expresión, solo te quiero secuestrar… no matar ―le susurró divertido en el oído, ella sonrió débilmente, pero era una reacción hipócrita y todo porque James los miraba―. Por cierto, nena, no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver ―citó Edward, palmeando su hombro "cariñosamente".

Ambos se encaminaron hacia la salida de la iglesia y antes de salir de ella Edward dijo:

―Todo sigue bien entre nosotros, Bella, y te juro por Dios, que la próxima vez que entres a una iglesia, no será precisamente para casarte…, al menos no con James.

Bella dio un respingo e iba a replicar cuando Edward la soltó y se fue con Victoria, encerrándola en un abrazo de oso.

―Pelirroja, vamos que tengo hambre ―repuso dramáticamente entrando al auto, por su parte Bella se quedó estática en su puesto, viéndolo sin poder creerlo. Estaba siendo demasiado cínico. Y a este juego podían jugar dos.

― ¿Ya hablaron de mi sorpresa? ―preguntó James acercándose a su prometida para plantarle un beso en la frente, poniendo un mechón detrás de su oreja.

Bella le sonrió de manera cegadora.

―Sí, mi amor. Te encantará la sorpresa ―respondió ella pasando su brazo por la cintura de James, este último levantó la barbilla de Bella y acercó sus labios a los de la castaña, besándola con premura, su mano rodó hacia la nuca de ella, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de su prometida, como _él_ lo hacía.

Por su parte, Edward los miraba con la boca abierta, ¿por qué Bella le estaba correspondiendo aquel beso engullidor?, así era como ella lo besaba a él. La furia y los celos recorrían su cuerpo y lo único que Edward quería era moler a golpes a James, pero se contuvo.

Victoria les veía con una sonrisa pícara, pero luego volteó hacia Edward y vio que este tenía su ceño fruncido y golpeaba incesantemente el asiento de atrás con sus dedos. _Extraño_, pensó.

Bella y James seguían besándose y el rubio jaloneaba los labios de su prometida, pero una voz los hizo separarse.

― ¡Chicos, tengo hambre! ―gritó Edward a vox populi, haciéndolos jadear a la hora de romper el beso, James miró a su amigo y notó cierta molestia, pero se imaginó que era por otra cosa, ya que tenía su celular en una mano y tecleaba furiosamente en la pantalla.

― ¡No seas gruñón, Eddie! ¡No tenemos la culpa de que andes molesto! ¿Alguna mujer, por casualidad? ―preguntó Vicky acercándose a él.

El cobrizo levantó su mirada de su móvil y sonrió. Sí, él sufría de bipolaridad.

―En realidad sí, pero al parecer a ella no le importo ―repuso él, y cuando lo dijo miró a Bella fijamente. La castaña le retuvo la mirada.

―Tal vez deberías de darle un poco de respiro, cuñado ―repuso Bella, sonriéndole con afecto.

James sonrió al ver que la relación entre su mejor amigo y su futura esposa, era cercana. Si supiera cuán cerca era en realidad, probablemente estuviera encima de Edward... matándolo.

―Gracias, cuñadita, por el consejo ―contestó con una risa hipócrita.

―Bueno, vamos… que de verdad tengo hambre ―urgió James, dándole unas palmaditas en los hombros a Bella.

Isabella se subió de copiloto en el auto y James como el conductor, Victoria y Edward iban en la parte trasera y este último iba jugando con los rizos desenfrenados de su mejor amiga, a la vez que pasaba sus dedos por el cuello de ella, solo jugando.

― ¡No arrugues si no vas a planchar! ―se quejó Vicky a manera de broma, dándole un manotazo en el hombro a Edward, pero este le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla y luego le pasó la lengua.

―Cuando quieras puedo planchar, mis conquistas me dicen que lo hago muy bien ―le susurró Edward de manera coqueta en el oído, para luego tanto James como él soltar una carcajada.

― ¡Pero dile a esa mujer que se menee bien en la cama! Porque andas medio calenturiento ―se burló Victoria.

― ¡Oh, vamos, Vicky! ¡Todo es en juego y lo sabes! ―repuso Edward, abrazándola fuertemente.

―Lo sé, cuchi-cuchi ―susurró ella con una sonrisa, sintiendo como Edward pasaba sus manos lentamente por su cabello, era relajante.

Ella quería a Edward, pero como un amigo, como nada más.

¿Que jugaban de esa manera? Sí, toda la vida había sido así, pero ella ahora tenía a su hombre y por nada del mundo lo engañaría.

Su etapa de libertinaje había muerto hace dos años atrás. Además estaba embarazada y nadie lo sabía, estaba esperando el día de la boda para lanzar la bomba.

Por el espejo retrovisor Bella vio esa escena y se sintió celosa, porque ¿cuánto deseaba ella estar en la posición de Victoria? Mucho, pero no podía.

Aún no tomaba una decisión y, para ser sinceros, no creía que escogiera a Edward, pero tampoco estaba segura de casarse con James.

¿Qué haría? Nadie sabía, pero el tiempo lo diría, aunque ya este se estuviera agotando.

Seis días.

Eso era todo.

No obstante no podía omitir que quería a Edward y mucho… y el sentimiento la asustaba, porque sentía que anhelaba más a Edward que al propio James.

¿Y si a la final no se casaba y se fugaba con Edward? ¿Qué ocurriría con James? Y lo más importante de todo ¿podría dejarlo plantando?

Dudas… eso era lo que Bella representaba en esos momentos.

…

Justamente una hora después, los cuatro jóvenes estaban sentados en una mesa dentro de una pizzería local, esperando su comida, la cual era pizza, obviamente.

El día había sido bastante movido, o cansador a decir verdad, había sido el último ensayo de la boda y estaban cansados, pero emocionalmente, o al menos Bella y Edward lo estaban.

En todo el trayecto Edward no había dejado de acariciar a Victoria, de manera fraternal, cabe decir, pero tampoco había despegado sus ojos de Bella, quien había sostenido la mano de James en todo el trayecto, lo cual lo había puesto más celoso de lo que estaba. Pero tenía que ser inteligente, así que había sacado conversación y entre líneas le lanzaba indirectas tanto al rubio como a su prometida y Bella en más de una ocasión se ruborizó.

Cuando Victoria gritó todos estaban en silencio, así que, debido a eso, se sobresaltaron.

― ¿Es eso un chupón, Edward Cullen? ―preguntó bastante emocionada Victoria.

Edward, quien masticaba parsimoniosamente un pedazo de pizza, voló sus ojos hacía aquella mujer pelirroja, viéndola con horror a la vez que llevaba sus manos a su cuello.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó él tocándose el cuello a tientas, como si con eso pudiera borrar aquella marca, que él no sabía que poseía. Bella, la cual compartía un beso un tanto empalagoso con su novio, al escuchar aquello rompió la muestra de afecto y observó a aquellos dos, a Victoria con una pregunta muda en su mirada y a Edward con una ceja arqueada.

― ¡Vaya, vaya, Eddie, tú sí aprovechas las noches de juerga! ―murmuró divertido James, dándole un beso en el cuello a su novia, Edward miró a su mejor amigo y sonrió sin poder evitarlo, lo quería, claro que sí, pero más fuerte era su obsesión con su futura esposa, quien era la causante de aquella marca horrorosa.

― ¿Quién fue la afortunada? ―inquirió Bella burlona, viéndolo a los ojos pícaramente y Edward se mordió el labio deliberadamente, total nadie nunca sospecharía de su relación tras bambalinas.

―Una buena castaña, que me trae bien loco ―respondió él encogiéndose de hombros a la vez que tomaba un espejo que Victoria, muy amablemente, le tendía. Edward acercó aquel objeto a su cuello y efectivamente aquella marca estaba allí, _sus_ labios habían hecho eso.

― ¡La mujer es agresiva y marca lo suyo! ―repuso Victoria divertida por la situación, James soltó una carcajada ante el comentario de su hermana e Isabella sonrió victoriosa, de un modo u otro ella tenía que marcar lo suyo.

Un momento, ¿Edward era suyo?

―Agresiva es poco, créeme ―murmuró Edward, pasando sus dedos sobre el chupetón tratando de borrarlo, pero era en vano. A la final se dio por vencido y suspiró, le entregó el pequeño espejo a Victoria y se volvió hacia los futuros esposos quienes cuchicheaban algo entre sí.

― ¿Una castaña? ―increpó James con una ceja arqueada, pasando su brazo por la cintura de su mujer―. Con tal que no sea la mía todo bien, hermano ―comentó el rubio serio, pero Edward supo al instante que era en broma por la mirada de juego que su, prácticamente, hermano le dedicó.

― ¿Cómo crees, amigo del alma? ―repuso Edward ofendido y Bella se encogió en su sitio, sintiéndose una total perra―. Nunca sería capaz de hacerte algo así, pero lo cierto es que la castaña de la que hablo está comprometida, tiene dueño ―admitió Edward sin apartar los ojos de Bella.

― ¿Y por qué no peleas por ella? ―refutó James―. Si de verdad te trae loco como dices, juégatela todo por el todo, hermano, porque las oportunidades se las lleva el viento y nunca regresan ―aseguró James observándolo apenado―. Si fuera mi caso, lucharía por esa chica, créeme, pero yo ya estoy feliz con mi Bella y pronto nos casaremos eso lo hace aún mejor.

―Ya lo creo ―musitó Edward, tomando un poco de refresco para aplacar la culpa―. James una pregunta ―dijo él de repente. Bella quería salir corriendo de allí, la conversación estaba tomando un rumbo que ella no quería―. Si fuera tu caso y si tú estuvieras peleando por ese amor, pero ella se niega a dejar su puerto seguro, ¿qué harías? ―preguntó Edward, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de Bella, Victoria jugaba con su celular actualizando el Facebook.

― ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Edward suspiró hondo y juntó sus manos para decir:

―Porque ese precisamente es mi caso. Ella nunca dejará su puerto seguro. Yo solo soy algo pasajero.

Los ojos de Bella comenzaron a picar, Edward la observó rápidamente y le sonrió con suficiencia, estaba jugando su última carta.

―Estás jodido, hermano, porque las mujeres son las que deciden en este caso ―admitió James sonriéndole con pesar.

Todos guardaron silencio ante eso y Bella trataba de normalizar su respiración mientras tanto, guardando las lágrimas que purgaban por salir de sus ojos.

―Voy al baño ―comunicó Bella a todos, levantándose de la mesa.

― ¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó su novio y ella asintió sonriéndole con cariño―. Te amo, nena ―le dijo James observándola maravillado.

Edward estaba atento a aquella escena, así que cuando Isabella musitó un: "yo también", sintió que estaba haciendo el papel de cabrón y la verdad, es que así era.

* * *

Muy cínicos ¿no?...¿ustedes creen de verdad que ella se case? ¿Edward impedirá la boda? ¿Será que alguien los va a encontrar y dirá todo?

Escucho teorías.

Ahora si :D

Dejen sus RR's si fue de su agrado y muchisimas gracias por todos esos comentarios y por agregarme a favoritos.

Osbe desde Venezuela.

03/6/13


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la señora Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la trama.**

**Agradecimientos a : Yanina Barboza por betearme este capítulo *.* **

**N/A: Lo siento por no actualizar el pasado lunes, pero no pude, no tenía inter y he estado enferma, pero aquí está.**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

―Bella, pero… ―James la tomó por el brazo justamente cuando la castaña se abotonaba la camisa de seda color champagne.

― ¿Sí? ―dijo ella apoyándose en él con una mano, mientras que en la otra tenía un tacón y hacía balance con todo su cuerpo para ponérselo, iba a salir.

―Nena, hoy es nuestro último día como "novios", vamos a pasarla juntos, por favor ―le pidió él cariñosamente, acariciando sus mejillas. Ella observó el reloj que estaba sobre la cabeza de James y negó, era tarde. Edward la mataría.

―Por eso mismo las chicas quieren pasar un rato conmigo a solas, bebé ―repuso Bella melosamente, separándose de él para desenganchar la falda de tubo negra del closet y colocársela.

―Bella, Bella… ¡Bella! ―gritó James llamando su atención, la castaña lo miró con cierto escepticismo, pero rápidamente volvió a su labor, ahora se pintaba los labios frente al espejo de un color rojo pasión.

―Te escucho ―farfulló ella rociándose un poco de perfume encima.

―Tus amigas creo que podrían perdonarte por esta vez, nena. Mañana nos casamos y me gustaría pasar esta noche contigo… ―El rubio la miró a través del gran espejo del closet, el cual equivalía a su habitación completa, con lujuria, desnudándola con la mirada.

―Angela me dijo que me vendría a buscar si no estoy allá en treinta minutos, sabes cómo es ella ―intentó persuadirlo, pero James estaba firme; Bella al ver eso intentó con otra cosa―. Tiende a decir que si así eres conmigo ahora, que no estamos casados, que entonces ni se quiere imaginar cómo serás cuando de verdad lo estemos. Me dijo que te dijera que no fueras tan aguafiestas y me dejaras pasar solo dos horas con ellas, necesitan a su "amiga" ―dijo actuando con un poco de fastidio y enmarcando la última palabra entre comillas.

―Y yo necesito a mi mujer ―replicó él, posando sus labios sobre el cuello de la joven, Bella cerró los ojos y en su mente maquinaba rápidamente qué más decir para que él la dejase ir, Edward esperaba por ella, esta era su última noche, porque ya mañana tendría que tomar una decisión.

Las manos habilidosas del rubio fueron al valle de los senos de Bella desabrochando el primer botón de aquella costosa blusa, si no fuera tan cara ya estaría hecha nada.

La respiración de James chocaba contra la piel del cuello de Isabella y esta se estaba dejando ir, tampoco era de hierro, y por más que se comportase como una perra no podía negarle nada a James, ella lo "amaba".

―… entonces luego… ―murmuró él rodeándola por detrás con sus manos―, podrás salir con ellas, te lo prometo ―musitaba James en su oído, mordiendo su lóbulo. Bella se había perdido gran parte de lo que James le había dicho al principio―. Pero hoy me perteneces, toda la noche ―le aclaró, metiendo su mano derecha entre su cabello, Bella abrió sus ojos y miró a su prometido a través del espejo.

¿Aún lo deseaba? Sí, pero otro hombre la esperaba en otra cama, y como si no fuera poco lo deseaba, aún más que a James, el cual la estaba mimando en estos instantes. Y quien por sobre todas las cosas, era su prometido.

James le sonrió cegadoramente y ella le correspondió la sonrisa. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para dejarlo plantado si es que se decidía por Edward? ¿Cuánto dolor le causaría a James? ¿Qué diría él? Era obvio que estaría dolido, pero ¿alguna vez llegaría a perdonarla? Y lo mismo sucedía con Edward, ¿si ella escogía a James, lo cual era lo más seguro, o lo más razonable, él le guardaría rencor? ¿Ella amaba a Edward incluso más que a James? ¿Cuál de los dos le importaba más? ¿Quién la satisfacía más? ¿Quién la hacía feliz? ¿Edward o James?

Dos hombres.

Tres corazones.

Una elección.

Y un desamor.

Era sencillo.

James.

Edward.

O… ninguno de los dos.

Para cuando se vino a dar cuenta, ya no tenía su ropa encima, James la tenía apresada contra el espejo, con sus manos sujetas por las de él, besándola hasta hacerla perder la razón, repitiéndole una y mil veces que la amaba y que era el hombre más feliz de la tierra porque solo faltaban menos de 12 horas, o tal vez, un poco más para estar casados ante los ojos de Dios y bajo las leyes del hombre.

Los jadeos hacían eco en la habitación, el aire estaba cargado de pasión y sexo, pero Bella…, ella no estaba por completo allí, su cuerpo sentía todo lo que James le hacía, pero su mente y su corazón, aunque le costara admitirlo, estaban con Edward, quien muy probablemente la estaría esperando en aquel hotel, que se había convertido para ellos en su nido de "amor" por decirlo de alguna manera.

―James, me tengo que ir ―jadeó Bella en busca de aire, pero era muy tarde, la hora ya había pasado, lo había dejado plantado, como muy probablemente haría el día de mañana.

―Shhh ―ordenó el rubio penetrándola nuevamente, haciendo que ella resoplara por la intromisión, sus manos resbalaron del espejo y su frente se pegó a este último. Su cuerpo estaba excitado, James siempre había sido un muy buen amante, como lo era él.

_Sal de mi cabeza, por favor_, suplicó Bella cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, pero el rostro de decepción por parte de Edward y su mirada torturada seguía allí, como si hubiese sido grabado a cal y fuego.

_Yo amo a James, lo amo a él_, se dijo como un mantra la castaña en su cabeza, y como para reafirmar eso se concentró en su prometido, tratando de sacar de su piel a Edward, cosa que fue en vano.

―Bella ―la llamó James apretándola más contra sí, como si eso fuese posible.

― ¿Mhmm? ―musitó ella incapaz de siquiera hablar.

―Mírame ―ordenó este con voz jadeante, estaban tan cerca del clímax ambos y Bella parecía gelatina entre sus manos. Ella lo obedeció y cuando lo miró a los ojos, en vez de estar unos hermosos zafiros, se encontró con un par de jades llenos de reproche, asustada Bella parpadeó y se encontró con los ojos de James, los cuales estaban un poco oscuros y así como sucedió James aumentó sus embistes.

Bella sentía todo su cuerpo temblar y al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía se detuvo abruptamente.

―James… ―llamó entrecortadamente, apretando su mano que estaba en su vientre, él la buscó con su mirada a través del espejo y la miró esperando―. No me estoy cuidando, este mes no me tomé la píldora ―le informó, ya que James tampoco se había puesto un condón y cuando lo hacían sin él, era porque ella se cuidaba, pero estas no eran esas circunstancias y Bella no quería salir embarazada, aún no.

―Tranquila… ya estaremos casados…

―No…, James. ―Bella se detuvo y se apartó.

―Nena, nena ―canturreó él con diversión, arqueándose para besar su cuello, los dos estaban próximos a caer al abismo y sin pensarlo la volvió a invadir, susurrándole cosas en el oído, distrayéndola, a él no le interesaba si quedaba embarazada o no, total el rubio quería tener una familia, pero Bella estaba reacia.

―James ―trató de discutir Bella, pero fue en vano y lo supo porque todo su cuerpo se tensó y James tocó su punto G, llegando ambos al orgasmo.

Bella sintió como él se descargaba dentro de ella, pero ya no importaba, ella se casaría con él y era lo más normal del mundo si nos ponemos a reflexionar.

―Te amo, nena ―dijo jadeante, sosteniéndose con una mano del espejo mientras que con la otra sostenía el cuerpo laxo de Bella.

―Yo también te amo ―respondió la castaña recuperando el aliento, elevó su vista y lo primero que entró en su campo de visión fue el reloj, el cual ya marcaba las 10 p. m., era muy tarde, demasiado para ser concretos.

…

Por su parte, Edward entraba a la casa de James con una expresión no identificada en su rostro, tal era ¿rabia?, ¿tristeza?, ¿decepción? ¿Y por qué? Todo por ella, Bella, quien era la causante de cada una de sus migrañas, de sus noches en vela, de sus tantos porqués y muchas cosas más.

Ella lo había dejado plantado, como, quizá, lo haría el día de mañana.

Solo una noche era lo que quedaba para el matrimonio, y hoy se suponía que iba a ser su "última noche", o eso creía Bella, porque Edward aún no se daba por vencido.

Este dejó las llaves en la mesa de noche y subió a su habitación, la cual, desafortunadamente, quedaba justamente al lado de la habitación que ellos compartían.

Todo era tan malditamente genial, que Edward brincaba en un pie, siendo sarcásticos.

Al pasar pudo ver la luz encendida por entre la rendija de la puerta y unas voces provenir de esa habitación. Eran risas, para ser más exactos.

_Él es tan feliz_, pensó Edward recordando a su amigo rubio.

James era su amigo y lo seguiría siendo, lo de hoy le había dejado muy en claro a quién ella prefería, pero aún faltaba el día de mañana y él amaba demasiado a Bella como para dejarla casarse con James.

Era egoísta y un mal amigo, eso ya lo sabía de sobra, pero ¿qué más podía hacer?, ¿quedarse con los brazos cruzados y ver cómo ella se casaba, cómo era "feliz" y quién sabía, si formaba una familia con James? No podía, la idea lo enfermaba y le daba náuseas.

¿Cómo haces para ver a la mujer que amas casándose con otro, sin importar o aun sabiendo que esa persona es tu mejor amigo y que, aunque tú fuiste el tercero, deseaste ser el primero? Era difícil, más de lo que cualquiera se puede imaginar.

En ese momento su celular vibró en el bolsillo, eso fue suficiente para hacerlo reaccionar. Edward sacó su celular de sus pantalones de mezclilla y al ver quién era suspiró. Esa mujer lo volvería loco.

_**Lo siento, no me dejó salir, ¿aún sigues allá?**_

_**Bella.**_

Ni siquiera se molestó en contestar, tampoco era un imbécil y mucho estaba en juego.

Borrando ese mensaje ingresó a su habitación, lanzándose sobre la cama. Necesitaba un largo sueño. Mañana sería un día muy… tedioso.

Pero en ese momento la sed lo atacó y decidió ir abajo por un vaso de agua, antes de salir de su habitación escuchó como una puerta era cerrada de un azote y luego un auto que salía del aparcamiento.

El cobrizo se encogió de hombros y, con tan solo sus pantalones de mezclilla encima, salió de su cuarto hacia la cocina.

Todo estaba en completo silencio y la cocina era un desastre de cajas, cajas y más cajas.

_La boda, _se dijo Edward yendo hacia la nevera, ignorando las toneladas de cajas que habían regadas por allí.

La luz de la luna se reflejaba en las baldosas de la cocina, nadie estaba en casa, Victoria, por lo que él sabía, estaba con su marido; los padres de James estaban en su otra casa no muy lejos de esta, y James y Bella a lo mejor habían salido después que él llegó.

Edward estuvo un tiempo en la cocina, cuánto con exactitud no se sabía, pero había pasado bastante tiempo cuando una mano fría sobre su hombro lo hizo sobresaltarse.

Era una mano pequeña, delicada, con uñas perfectamente pintadas…, era la mano de ella, Bella estaba en casa.

―Hola ―susurró Isabella, apartando su mano a la vez que Edward a cámara lenta se daba la media vuelta, quedando los dos frente a frente.

El cobrizo no dijo nada, solo se limitó a observarla en silencio, con expresión seria, evaluándola.

Ella vestía una bata de seda corta, demasiado corta, la cual apenas le llegaba a los muslos, no tenía nada de bajo, el frío de la noche se notaba en sus pezones, su cabello caía en ondas sobre sus hombros y sus labios aún tenían esa pintura rojo pasión sobre ellos.

Bella al ver que Edward no iba a decir nada, rompió el silencio.

―Lo siento… no pude llegar, James no me dejó ir, me atrapó y me… ―Al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir, guardó silencio, no queriendo lastimar más a Edward, ella sabía que cada minuto el cual ella pasaba con James, el cobrizo lo odiaba, porque detestaba que él le pusiera las manos encima de su cuerpo.

―Te hizo el amor ―completó Edward por ella con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro. Bella se encogió de hombros y apartó su mirada de la de Edward, no queriendo afrontarlo―. Mírame cuando te hablo ―le ordenó él en voz baja, pero firme, llevando sus dedos a la barbilla de la castaña. Ella así lo hizo―. Mañana te casas ―murmuró él con tristeza, recorriendo con sus dedos su mejilla.

―Edward…, por favor ―suplicó con un nudo en la garganta.

―Vámonos, Bella, por favor ―musitó él bajo su aliento, acercándose un paso más.

―Es… yo… ―tartamudeó.

― ¿Llamaron a James de la clínica? ―preguntó él, bajando sus manos hacia sus brazos.

―Sí… se acaba… se acaba de ir ―dijo con la voz temblando, Edward la descontrolaba por completo.

―Me alegro ―admitió con una sonrisa, para luego atacar los labios de Bella con un beso, en el cual las emociones eran muy variadas―. Te necesito ―le comentó, como si no quisiera la cosa, a la castaña, bajando sus labios por su cuello, a la vez que la tomaba por debajo de las nalgas y ella enrollaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

―Yo también… te quería ver, pero…

―Ya eso no importa ―la interrumpió Edward, caminando con ella hacia las escaleras. Bella asintió y se agarró más fuerte de Edward cuando este la empujó contra su cama, bajando los tirantes de la bata de seda por sus hombros.

Sabía que todo estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo.

Era como un círculo vicioso, donde ella solo daba vueltas y vueltas sin saber a dónde ir, siempre pasando por los mismos puntos.

Su corazón latía desaforadamente contra su pecho, sus costillas dolían. Edward estaba entre sus piernas, haciendo roce con la tela de su pantalón sobre sus bragas.

Los labios de Edward besaban sus hombros, apartaban su cabello y besaban su cuello, sus mejillas, jugaba con sus labios, los posaba en cualquier parte donde él pudiese llegar.

Bella arqueaba su espalda y las manos de Edward recorrían una y otra vez la piel de sus largas piernas hasta llegar a sus caderas, subiendo más la corta bata.

―Te esperé tres horas, Bella…, tres malditas horas y no llegaste ―susurró él con un gruñido entre su cuello y su hombro, chupando esa parte.

―Edward, allí no… luego se ven ―se quejó la castaña.

―Shhh, no tienes ningún puto derecho a decirme qué debo hacer y qué no ―le informó él tomando sus manos, llevándolas sobre su cabeza, ella jadeó―. No se me olvida que todavía te puedo atar a mi cama, Bella…, no me tientes, pequeña ―dijo mordiéndole un labio.

Bella lo veía anonadada, Edward estaba furioso y eso, traducido al idioma de la cama, era igual a buen sexo.

―Entonces hazlo, Edward ―le instó ella juguetona, removiéndose bajo sus brazos, el cobrizo se paralizó y levantó su cabeza observándola, ¿de verdad lo decía? _No, todo era por el sexo_, se dijo Edward. Ella no lo amaba, en cambio él sí a ella.

De un solo movimiento Edward le quitó aquella bata de seda a Bella, dejándola solo en bragas, él se separó de ella para quitarse el pantalón junto con el bóxer por completo y luego la tomó de los brazos.

―Levántate ―le dijo bruscamente, colocándose él en la orilla de la cama, viendo hacia la puerta de su habitación, desnudo y con su erección doliéndole.

La joven excitada se levantó y fue a donde Edward le decía.

―Siéntate sobre mí, dándome la espalda, pero primero quítate las bragas. ―Ahora su voz era tierna, pero con cierta orden implícita en ella.

Una vez Bella estuvo completamente desnuda, Edward la acercó a él, y la sentó sobre él, pero sin penetrarla, solo dejó que ella sintiera su erección sobre la piel de sus muslos, Bella dio un pequeño brinco y suspiró.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Edward tomándola de la cintura la elevó solo un poco, dirigiendo lentamente su erección hacia la entrada de Bella, ella apoyó sus pies aún más sobre el suelo, necesitaba algo de donde sostenerse, sus manos se fueron hacia atrás buscando los fuertes brazos de Edward y su cuerpo inconscientemente se arqueó, dejando de esa manera, caer su cabeza en el hombro de su amante.

El cobrizo estaba apoyado sobre el filo de su cama y necesitaba, verdaderamente, que Bella se moviera.

―Muévete, nena ―le ordenó besando su cuello, llevando sus manos hacia sus senos, donde los estrujó unos segundos.

Bella levantó su cabeza y agarrando impulso comenzó a balancearse.

Era acción y reacción.

Arriba y abajo.

Un solo movimiento.

Sus pieles hacían un sonido constante cuando chocaban entre sí, las manos de Edward se afianzaron a la pequeña cintura de su amante, marcando un ritmo aún más frenético y Bella rebotaba de un lado hacia el otro, parecía como si en cualquier momento se pudiera romper o desarmar.

― ¡Edward! ―chilló Bella cuando este salió por completo y luego volvió a entrar dejándola sin aire.

―No creo que él te haga gritar como yo ―le susurró él en el oído.

―No… ―admitió ella con una sonrisa, echando su cabeza hacia delante, su frente estaba perlada de sudor, Edward la soltó y dejó que ella siguiera con los movimientos y todo se volvió más lento, pero constante y diferente.

Las manos de Edward hicieron el papel de una liga y recogieron el cabello todo enredado de Isabella, haciendo que ella se sintiera un poco más fresca.

Sus mejillas estaban rojas por el esfuerzo y su sexo palpitaba constantemente.

Su boca estaba semiabierta y una expresión de placer estaba plasmada en su rostro.

Su cuerpo se arqueaba ante cada movimiento, queriendo encontrar más fricción.

―Un poco más lento, Bella ―balbuceó Edward sobre su oído, escuchando morbosamente como ella gemía y buscaba aire.

La castaña había aumentado sus movimientos, casi de manera frenética...

―Deja a James plantado, Bella…, yo te amo, nena ―le recordó Edward besando sus mejillas, su clavícula, su cuello.

―Pero… ―balbuceó ella, perdida en el placer, sus piernas temblaban.

― ¿Tú me amas, Bella? ―preguntó él embistiéndola más profundo. Los ojos de Bella se pusieron en blanco.

¿Lo amaba? Esa pregunta dos meses atrás no hubiera obtenido respuesta, pero ahora, en esta situación, Bella tenía una.

―Te amo, Edward…, nunca quise, pero lo hago ―admitió ella y sintió como si un peso hubiese sido quitado de sus hombros, se sentía más ligera.

El corazón de Edward se detuvo por unos segundos al escuchar, finalmente, las malditas dos palabras.

Ella lo amaba, tanto como él a ella.

Había costado para que lo admitiera, pero no había sido imposible.

―Entonces no te cases mañana ―le persuadió él, mordiendo su hombro levemente.

Bella había actuado como una perra estos últimos tres meses, ella lo sabía y Edward también…, pero lo amaba, había caído, como muchas y muchos lo han hecho, no es una excusa, ni mucho menos, pero es algo con lo cual ella aplacaba su culpa.

Ninguna mujer debe actuar así, porque si no se ama a alguien de verdad, o si no se está segura de dar un paso más allá, no se da.

Se supone que hay que respetarse, pero acaso ¿porque esté con otro hombre que no es su prometido se tiene que condenar? Muchos dicen que sí y tal vez tengan razón, pero a veces la pasión, la lujuria y la excitación del momento pueden mucho más…, aunque en este caso todas ellas se combinaron con algo más fuerte y eso es el amor, porque, aunque Bella tardó en admitirlo, ella amaba a Edward. Pero la pregunta es: ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si Edward no irrumpía en la vida de Isabella, hubiera engañado a James con alguien más? Eso nunca lo llegaremos a saber, pero lo que sí sabemos es que pasó y, para desagrado de muchos, lo había disfrutado y lo sigue haciendo.

Ella amaba a dos hombres, o eso creía, ¿tan malo era eso?

―Mañana sabrás mi decisión, Edward…, ahora solo… ―dijo ella con determinación y Edward vio una luz al final del túnel.

―Mañana, Bella… ―acordó él.

―Solo prométeme, que sea cual sea mi decisión, la respetarás ―pidió ella, girando su cabeza un poco para encontrarse con la mirada de Edward.

―Te lo prometo ―le juró él solemnemente―. Ahora dilo de nuevo… quiero escucharlo ―le pidió Edward con una sonrisa, acariciando su bajo vientre.

―Te… ―Un beso― amo ―repitió ella.

―Yo más ―admitió Edward, apretándola contra sí.

Mañana todo se definiría.

Lo que nadie sabía, era que no solo Bella y Edward eran conscientes de que habían engañado a James, ahora también lo sabía Victoria, la hermana del rubio, quien los estaba viendo tener relaciones por la abertura de la puerta, la cual llevaba abierta un largo rato, lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que su hermano... había sido engañado. Y nada más y nada menos que por su prometida y su mejor amigo.

Victoria no estaba sorda y había escuchado muy claramente como Bella le decía a Edward que lo amaba. ¿Acaso eso era posible? ¿Cómo se podían amar a dos hombres a la vez? ¿Tan siquiera ella, alguna vez, había amado a su hermano de verdad?

Con paso sigiloso, la pelirroja se apartó de allí, no queriendo ver nada más de lo que sucedía en esa habitación.

Todo era de locos.

¿Ahora qué haría ella?

* * *

Un pajarito por allí en un RR me dijo :"Lo único que Bella tiene que hacer es ver quien folla mejor", bueno en honor a ti, lo hice en este capítulo.

Ahora, recibo de todo un poquito, tomates, chicles, críticas.

Ya al short- fic, no le queda casi nada ¿Cömo creen que terminará todo esto?

Ya no falta nada para la Boda ¿Creen que se casen?

Yo dejo mi verborrea y y me largo...

Las adora

Osbe desde Venezuela


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la señora Stephanie meyer, yo solo me adjudico la trama.**

**Agradecimientos a: Yanina Barboza, por darme excelentes ideas, ser retorcida y jalarme las orejas cuando escribo una estupidez aquí, aparte de betearme, claro.**

**¡A leer!**

**N/T: Este es el antepenúltimo capítulo y ya estoy en marcha con el penúltimo. **

* * *

**Capítulo 9 **

_**Día de la boda...**_

El cielo estaba completamente despejado. Día magníficamente soleado, con una temperatura de 37° centígrados, los pájaros cantando desde alguna parte de afuera, anunciando el comienzo de un nuevo amanecer.

El despertador marcaba las siete de la mañana, Isabella mantenía su cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de James Stegemann, su prometido, sus piernas estaban entrelazadas con las de él, su mano, cruzada por todo el pecho de su novio, se afianzaba inconscientemente a la franelilla que el rubio llevaba puesta. Su cabello, por completo alborotado, se encontraba cubriendo su hermoso rostro, sus labios, parcialmente abiertos, estaban un poco resecos e hinchados por la actividad de anoche, y las sábanas no cubrían su cuerpo semidesnudo.

James recorría lentamente la espalda desnuda de su mujer, luego de la llamada que había recibido de la clínica por una emergencia con un paciente, había regresado a casa y se había metido en la cama al lado de su prometida, a quien había tenido que dejar luego de una sesión de sexo de convencimiento, y no porque él había tenido que pasar toda la noche, o casi toda, fuera de casa dejándola sola, no, era porque ella quería salir.

Sus dedos trazaban figuras sin sentido en la piel blanquecina de los hombros de la castaña, el rubio se las había ingeniado para medio sentarse contra el cabecero de la cama, pudiendo así verla mejor, y se dio cuenta de algo al apartar el cabello de Bella de su rostro. En su cuello, justamente en la unión del cuello con la clavícula, había un gran chupón, se podía ver claramente la forma de la boca y sonrió con ganas, porque el causante de eso había sido él anoche, pero lo que él no recordaba era que su chupón había sido en el hombro de Bella y no en su cuello. Y que el causante de aquel chupón en el cuello de la mujer con la que se iba a casar era, nada más y nada menos, que su mejor amigo.

La piel de Isabella se erizó un poco, y James llevó sus manos un poco más abajo por el cuello de la chica, pero no podía ir más allá porque la despertaría y no quería eso, aún faltaba una hora para que los separaran y comenzara el día ajetreado que les esperaba.

James tomó la mano izquierda de Bella, la cual estaba sobre su pecho, y delineó el anillo de compromiso que le había comprado en_ Tiffany's_ hace ya unos meses atrás.

Matrimonio, él nunca en su vida imaginó que llegaría ese momento, o que por lo menos conseguiría a una mujer que lo tuviera en la palma de la mano como para él dar ese paso, pero aquí estaba, con solo unas horas separándolo de la gran ceremonia y, a decir verdad, no podía estar más emocionado y feliz por eso. Era como un niño en Navidad, cuando este está esperando que Santa baje por la chimenea a dejar sus regalos bajo el árbol y desea verlo con todas sus ganas, pero eso nunca sucedía, solo que en esta situación él sí vería a Isabella vestida de blanco, con un velo, un bouquet, caminando del brazo de su suegro hacia él, para unir sus vidas para siempre, como él deseaba.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y Bella se removió un poco, murmurando algo entre dientes, lo cual James pudo captar.

―No puedo… lo siento. ―Bella frunció su ceño aún dormida, y luego dejó de moverse, pero lo que al rubio le había llamado la atención era lo que ella había dicho. ¿Qué no podía Isabella y por qué lo sentía?

No le tomó mucha importancia a eso y siguió con su tarea.

_¿Qué había hecho él para merecer a una mujer como Isabella Swan?,_ se preguntó el rubio, y la respuesta era nada, porque James, en su adolescencia, había sido un perro que jugaba con las mujeres, nunca fue un santo ni mucho menos, pero nadie lo es, y él no era la excepción, pero era como algo contradictorio.

James siempre había escuchado decir a su padre que uno recogía lo que sembraba, ¿entonces eso quería decir que, después de todo, él no había sido tan malo en su pasado? Porque Isabella era lo siguiente a la palabra buena, ella era excelente.

Independiente, con un trabajo estable, con una familia que la adoraba, respetuosa, puntual, amable, generosa y por sobre todas las cosas honesta.

_¿Qué había hecho él para merecerla?_ Era su pregunta constante y, aunque no se quejaba, quería saber la respuesta a eso.

Tal vez era un regalo de Dios, o quizá era posible que fueran cosas del destino.

Lo que era verdad, era que no importaba por qué él estaba con Bella, el solo saber que sería para toda la vida y que, en algún momento, él formaría una familia con ella, lo hacía feliz, más de lo que ya era, por supuesto.

_Familia, ¿cómo sería él con hijos?,_ pensaba James, imaginando en su cabeza una hermosa nena de cabellos caoba, con ojos como los de su madre, o con el color de su cabello, pero con los ojos del color de Bella, sería una preciosidad, una muñeca. ¿O podría ser un varón para que fuera el Junior? Todo podía pasar en la vida, y él estaba más que dispuesto a comenzar a buscar eso que tanto él quería y aún no tenía, o no se había planteado en tenerlo, a decir verdad.

― ¿Qué hora es? ―murmuró Bella entre sus sueños, sacando a James de sus pensamientos, el rubio bajó su mirada sonriéndole al ver que Bella fruncía sus ojos y enterraba su rostro entre sus costillas, buscando con una mano la sábana para cubrirse.

―Temprano ―se limitó a decir, ella asintió perezosamente y se quedó en silencio, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

―Duerme ―le instó la castaña entre dientes, no siendo plenamente consciente de lo que decía, pero el rubio no podía cerrar sus ojos y ser ajeno a todo lo que estaba por pasar, estaba ansioso y nervioso.

Ya quería estar con el cura para que los declarara, de una vez por todas, marido y mujer, no podía esperar más.

―No tengo sueño, muñeca ―le susurró él deslizándose un poco hacia abajo, levantándola de su pecho para ponerse a su altura.

―Yo sí, acompáñame ―le pidió con voz ronca, pegándose a él como un chicle a la ropa.

―Tenemos que despertarnos, cielo ―le recordó él de manera cariñosa.

―Un ratito más. ―Bella dio la vuelta sobre sí y apoyó su espalda contra las costillas de James, poniéndose en posición fetal, buscando las manos de su novio para pasarlas por su cintura, así era como generalmente dormía, con él abrazándola.

James negó con su cabeza divertido, pero la rodeó con sus brazos a sabiendas de que si no lo hacía Bella se pondría quisquillosa y chillona.

Pasando una mano bajo el cuerpo de Bella, y la otra por su cintura, la acercó a él, quien se había puesto en la misma posición que Isabella, solo que había metido sus piernas entre las de ella...

―Duerme, bebé. ―Ella asintió y medio sonrió cuando sintió una mano de James jugar con su cabello, acariciándolo para que ella se quedara dormida.

―Te amo ―musitó ella un poco ininteligible.

―Yo más. ―James besó su hombro y cerró sus ojos, tratando de relajarse un poco.

Pasados unos minutos los dos dormían flácidamente, mientras que en la habitación de la pelirroja, Victoria hacía su visita matutina al inodoro vomitando.

Toda la maldita noche se la había pasado en vela luego de lo que había presenciado. ¿Cómo esos dos habían podido hacerle eso a su hermano luego de la confianza y el amor absoluto que él les había profesado? ¿Cómo Bella siquiera había podido seguir con toda esa locura? ¿Cómo demonios ella veía a su prometido a los ojos, y luego se iba a revolcar con Edward, para posterior a eso, volver a los brazos de James y sin mostrar ningún signo de arrepentimiento? ¿Tan sangre fría era su cuñada? ¿Tan sin corazón? ¿Tan… perra? Porque así se había comportado Bella desde el principio, como una gran y maldita zorra.

No era de mujer fiel andar con uno y con otro a la misma vez, ni muchos menos cuando ese otro era el mejor amigo de su prometido, su casi hermano, no cuando se sabía que entre esos dos hombre había una gran amistad de por medio. Amistad, la cual se iría por la borda.

¿Cómo había podido Edward? Se suponía que James era como su hermano. ¿Cómo había tenido las bolas para hacerlo? ¿Por qué se había prestado para ese juego? ¿Tan siquiera ellos se conocían de antes? Y si venían engañando a James, ¿desde cuándo era entonces? ¿Un mes atrás? ¿Dos? ¿O desde el comienzo?

Decepción, eso era lo que sentía Victoria en esos momentos, tanto por Edward como por Bella, su cuñada, desgraciadamente.

Edward, la pelirroja lo tenía en un pedestal, ella sabía que él era un rompecorazones, de primera mano ella lo había padecido, había llorado cuando Edward le había dicho que no podían seguir con las revolcadas porque no sentía nada por ella, que la veía como una hermana, pero luego eso había pasado y al transcurrir los años ese hombre había calado en su corazón como si fuese su hermano. Ella lo quería, lo amaba, era algo fraternal su relación, y por eso nunca, ni por más retorcida que ella fuera, se le hubiera pasado por la mente que el cobrizo pudiera ser capaz de tal cosa tan espantosa, retorcida y morbosa.

¿Por qué con Bella y no con otra? Él, precisamente Edward Cullen, tenía la posibilidad de tener a la mujer que quisiera en cualquier momento entre sus piernas, pero no, él se había tenido que fijar, justo y precisamente, en Isabella Swan, la prometida de su hermano.

Todo era tan malditamente retorcido. ¿Cómo dos seres humanos son capaces de engañar? ¿Sería que no pensaron en el daño que podrían causar? O bueno a lo mejor y ellos no tenían planeado que nadie se enterara de su relación tras bambalinas y Victoria tampoco tenía planeado darse por enterada de ese acto tan bajo, pero así eran las cosas.

Por otro lado estaba Bella, Victoria la quería, era su cuñada, con ella había entablado una relación de casi hermanas, habían hecho travesuras cuando en sus tiempos Vicky seguía en su libertinaje, muchos momentos, pero tampoco, de igual manera, se imaginó que ella llegaría a engañar a su hermano. Tanto amor que se profesaban el uno con el otro que... ¿quién se iba a imaginar que solo sería una mentira? Ella era el lobo disfrazado de oveja.

Ahora se daba cuenta de todo.

Las salidas constantes de Bella, las coincidencia entre las salidas de Edward y las de su cuñada, cuando a veces llegaban juntos a la casa, o esa vez que ella entró a la habitación de Edward y este respiraba muy agitado y Bella trataba de arreglar su blusa.

Eran tantas las señales, y todos estaban ciegos.

Nadie pensaría que ellos fueran capaz de hacerlo, pero lo habían hecho, en sus caras, en sus habitaciones, afuera, siendo ellos testigos, pero todos tenían los ojos vendados.

Bella sabía lo que hacía, Edward también. Ambos eran conscientes de la cochinada que cometían noche tras noche.

¿Acaso el remordimiento no los mataba?

Y lo que más carcomía a la pelirroja era si... ¿habría boda?

¿Qué debía hacer ella?

Por más que Edward fuera su amigo, James era su hermano y estaba primero que todos, pero Victoria sabía que su hermano sufriría, entonces se encontraba en una disyuntiva ¿se lo decía a James o no?

¿Él sufriría? ¿De verdad valía la pena decírselo? ¿Quién le aseguraría a ella que ellos no lo harían más? ¿Debería hablar con Bella y con Edward? ¿Bella se casaría?, esa era la pregunta que más necesitaba ser respondida, pero ¿quién lo haría? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

No quería ver sufriendo a su hermano, pero tampoco podía mentirle. No podía permitir que Bella y Edward le siguieran viendo la cara de estúpido, pero… ¿ella estaría dispuesta a enfrentar a dos hermanos por una mujer? Y si lo hiciera ¿cuál sería la reacción de James?

Tenía que tomar una decisión y contaba con solo unas horas para hacer algo o callar para siempre.

…

― ¡James, Bella, despierten! ―gritaba Victoria desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Ya eran las nueve de la mañana y Victoria junto con Edward, llevaban tocando la puerta de la habitación de los novios por más de 30 minutos.

―A lo mejor están haciendo cosas ―habló Edward, pulcramente bañado, afeitado y vestido, claro, aún no con el esmoquin, pero iba casual; unos jeans, una camisa, unos zapatos deportivos y estaba listo para comenzar el día, aunque él no había podido dormir en toda la noche desde que Bella había abandonado su habitación.

La pelirroja se tragó toda la rabia que tenía dentro y que quería profesar hacia Edward y sonrió coqueta, como siempre lo hacía con él.

―Es muy probable, pero que esperen hasta la luna de miel ―repuso ella riéndose, para luego seguir tocando―. Si están haciendo algo malo, cúbranse que entraré ―gritó Victoria con llave en mano, ya era muy tarde y la boda era a la una, necesitaban arreglar a Bella… y ella tenía que ayudarla, había tomado una decisión y esperaba, con todas sus fuerzas, que esta no tuviera repercusiones en el futuro, cosa que dudaba.

Edward se envaró y Victoria deseó que su hermano y Bella estuvieran en algo comprometedor, solo para ver la cara de dolor que pondría el cobrizo.

Ella no sabía si él la amaba o si era cosa del momento, y aunque ella había escuchado a Bella decirle te amo a Edward y viceversa, no lo aceptaba, porque eso pudo haber sido por la situación en la que estaban y uno en la cama tiende a decir cosas por decir, no todos, pero la mayoría.

Pero allí adentro, solo se encontraron con la escena más tierna del mundo, y era mil veces mejor a que estuvieran en una situación bastante incómoda para Edward, pero él, en lo personal, hubiera preferido verlos íntimamente, que así… tan pareja, no había otra palabra para describir aquello.

Bella estaba en posición fetal, dándole la espalda a James y este la abrazaba por la cintura y por debajo de su cuerpo, apoyando su mano inconscientemente en el vientre plano de Bella, con sus manos unidas y sus piernas entrelazadas de una manera difícil de explicar; la otra mano de James estaba entre el cabello de Bella y este posicionaba su rostro en el cuello de su mujer, respirando en su oído, prácticamente encima de su cuerpo.

Bella de manera inconsciente se apretaba más a James, buscando comodidad, Vicky volteó a ver a Edward y debe admitir que le dolió la expresión de tristeza que él tenía en el rostro, pero él se lo había buscado, él había sido el tercero, él, justamente él, había sido el amante de la mujer de su hermano, ahora que no viniera a sufrir, porque él no era gafo, él sabía muy bien en qué se metía al comenzar con aquel círculo vicioso.

Victoria sonrió y empezó a jalar las sábanas que cubrían a la pareja, para encontrarse con una Bella en bata de seda, la cual estaba fuera de su lugar, dejando ver unas largas y cremosas piernas, con solo unas bragas y aquella bata. Edward tragó en seco.

―Chicos, vamos, ¡hoy se casan! ―comenzó a hablar Victoria, ya con su cabello completamente liso cayendo sobre su rostro.

Bella murmuró algo y se movió quedando enfrente de James, este la pegó más a su cuerpo y buscó con su mano una almohada y la lanzó a ciegas hacia la procedencia de la voz de su hermana.

―Lárgate, Vicky, ¡tengo sueño! ―gruñó James y Bella abrió un ojo y lo volvió a cerrar rápidamente, escandalizada por la luz de afuera.

― ¡Vamos, chicos!, son las diez de la mañana ―les informó ella, tomando un brazo flácido de Bella.

―No jodas, Victoria, no iré peinada entonces, no creo que a James le importe ―masculló y su voz se escuchó amortiguada por la piel de su novio.

Edward la veía por una parte enternecido y por otra enojado.

No hace mucho le había dicho que lo amaba y ahora la veía aquí en los brazos de él, era difícil y para el colmo era el día en que se casaría… bueno, si no tomaba otra decisión.

―No, no me importa ―aseguró el rubio abrazando a Bella.

― ¡Edward, ayúdame! ―exclamó Vicky indignada, el aludido parpadeó, la hermana de James sabía que con eso haría despertar a James y sobre todo a Bella, quien, efectivamente, abrió sus ojos como platos encogiendo sus piernas para poder cubrirse.

Victoria rodó los ojos y bufó. _¡Ahora se la da de digna!, _pensó.

Edward se acercó a su amigo y lo tomó de un brazo.

―Vamos, hombre, es tarde y hoy te casas. ―En cada una de esas palabras iba impreso el dolor, la tristeza y la desesperación de Edward al no saber qué esperar por parte de Isabella Swan.

―Un ratito más ―pidió ahora James, y Bella rio al recordar que ella había dicho justamente eso, horas atrás.

Bella se sentó en la cama y se arregló el cabello, por la mirada periférica Edward pudo ver cuando se pasaba las manos por el cuello y fruncía su ceño y allí lo vio, su marca. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y la castaña lo observó arqueando una ceja, Victoria estaba atenta al intercambio entre ese par.

―Cariño, vamos, ellos tienen razón es tarde ―murmuró ella, abriéndole los ojos a James con sus dedos, este murmuró una obscenidad y colocó su cabeza en el regazo de Bella.

―No seas un crío, James, ¿acaso no te quieres casar? ―inquirió Victoria un tanto molesta, las hormonas, más el embarazo, el no dormir y el tener un secreto entre pecho y espalda no ayudaban a su humor.

―Por supuesto que sí ―declaró el aludido sentándose de golpe en la cama, haciendo que Edward casi cayera.

―Claro, aunque siempre la novia puede retractarse, ¿no es así, cuñadita? ―increpó con toda la malicia posible aquella pelirroja malvada, Bella abrió sus ojos como platos y, sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos volaron hacia los de Edward, quien esperaba una respuesta.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, habló James:

―Bella nunca me haría eso, hemos esperado esto por meses; además, nos amamos. ―Y como para confirmar más eso, le dio un beso a su novia, Edward se envaró y cerró los ojos, Victoria sonrió y no apartó la mirada de Bella, quien se veía culpable y terriblemente indecisa.

―No, claro que no ―dijo Bella luego del beso, sin saber por qué.

Eso fue suficiente para que Edward saliera de la habitación sin dar explicación alguna, Victoria sonrió triunfadora y Bella observó a su cuñada de mala manera, no sabía el porqué, pero presentía que algo ocurría con esa mujer.

Victoria nunca era así de hostil con ella y, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, debía actuar bien, ya su decisión estaba tomada, solo esperaba la hora de darla a conocer.

No podía hacer a todos felices, pero, egoístamente, había elegido para su beneficio y lo que a ella le llenaba, con quien se sentía más a gusto.

James se levantó y se dirigió al baño, dejando a solas a su hermana y su prometida, casi futura esposa, preguntándose a su vez, por qué Edward había salido de esa manera de la habitación.

Victoria por su parte desafiaba a Bella con la mirada y esta se la retenía.

―Vamos a arreglarte, cuñada ―apuró la embarazada.

―Victoria ―llamó Bella, la aludida la observó y esperó―, ¿me quieres decir algo? ―preguntó un tanto temerosa a la posible respuesta, pero su cuñada la sorprendió diciéndole:

―No, Bella, ¿por qué?

―No, nada… es que, estás rara ―admitió encogiéndose de hombros.

―Es que estoy ansiosa por la boda, Bella, ¡ya quiero verte casada con mi hermanito! ―gritó ella lanzándose encima de su "futura cuñada" legalmente.

Isabella asintió y sonrió.

Por lo menos ahora estaba segura de que no era nada.

Si tan solo supiera.

…

Bella se contemplaba en el espejo, solo esperaba porque llegara la limusina que la estaría llevando junto con su padre a la iglesia.

Desde que Victoria y Edward habían irrumpido en su habitación, la carrera enloquecida había comenzado. James se había ido con Edward a arreglarse y ella se había quedado con su madre, su suegra y su cuñada, aparte de los estilistas que la estaban arreglando.

Aún no olvidaba la pena que la había hecho pasar Vicky cuando le vio aquel chupón en el cuello y como la había atosigado con preguntas de cuándo, cómo y dónde se lo había hecho y, aunque Bella no lo quisiera admitir, Victoria le había insinuado que si el causante de eso no había sido otra persona diferente a su hermano, cosa que dejó a la castaña en el aire, mientras que la pelirroja hacía porras en su mente.

Pero luego de eso no había sucedido nada alarmante o fuera de lo común, aparte de las bromas de la luna de miel y de que no se le ocurriera dejar a James plantado en la iglesia, porque este sería capaz de buscarla por cielo, mar y tierra.

Y ahora ella estaba allí, lista.

Su vestido blanco y vaporoso caía hasta el piso con gracia y elegancia, sus labios pintados de un rojo carmesí resaltaban su rostro levemente maquillado, su moño flojo y adornado por pequeñas flores junto con el velo le daban un aire de pureza, pero algo no cuadraba con todo aquel atuendo, faltaba lo más importante… ese brillo en su mirada, en esos ojos achocolatados, allí en lugar de la dicha por estar próxima a casarse, se encontraba la duda de lo que iba a hacer, estaba insegura.

Ella amaba a James, pero también a Edward, pero ya estaba vestida, no podía dar marcha atrás, no podía simplemente dejar a James, él sufriría…

_Como Edward lo hará,_ le susurró su conciencia.

Y era verdad, pero desde su punto de vista, James era lo más seguro para ella, porque ¿qué tenía con Edward? Nada, lo amaba sí, había sido inevitable, pero ¿era un amor por el cual algún día podría llegar a llorar? No estaba completamente segura, en cambio con James todo era distinto, a ella le dolía James, si él sufría ella también, era algo ya planeado.

Había sido lindo mientras duró y lamentablemente Edward la odiaría por eso, pero, de manera egoísta, prefería que Edward la odiara, a que James sufriera.

Con James habían sido 4 años.

Con Edward solo 3 meses.

Con James lo sabía todo, ella sabía que él estaría para ella, que sería el padre de sus hijos, que llegaría con él hasta viejos, en cambio con Edward todo era indescifrable, ella no sabía qué podría suceder si tan solo ella se decidiera por él.

Ella vivía aquí y él tenía su vida en Inglaterra, su profesión, su trabajo y ¿quién sabía si hasta una mujer?

Todo había empezado con el mal pie y así iba a terminar, porque todo lo que comienza mal, termina mal, es la ley.

Solo deseaba que Edward la perdonara, ellos no debían estar juntos, nunca debieron hacer lo que habían hecho, pero lo hicieron y ya no podían hacer nada para regresar el tiempo, pero nunca era tarde para tratar de hacer lo correcto y Bella lo haría.

Se casaría con James, esa era su decisión final y Edward… él solo quedaría como un lindo recuerdo en su memoria.

Sabía muy bien que Edward no dejaría su amistad con James al saber la decisión que ella había tomado, Bella sabía que el cobrizo apreciaba la amistad de James, aunque no lo pareciese, y también sabía que él era inteligente; además, Edward le había prometido respetar su decisión, solo esperaba que lo cumpliera.

En ese momento la puerta de su habitación fue abierta, ella respiró hondo a sabiendas de que ya era hora, puso una sonrisa en su boca y trató de que aquel brillo llegase a sus ojos y así fue.

―Bella... ―Nadie la había venido a buscar, era Edward quien estaba allí, infundado en su esmoquin, mirándola con las manos extendidas y las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia, era momento de decir adiós.

―Edward, ¿qué haces aquí? ―preguntó ella, dejando el bouquet en la cama y acercándose a él.

―Dime que ya tomaste tu decisión ―le imploró él―. Dime que no te casarás con él.

―Edward, tienes que confiar en mí, por favor ―le suplicó Bella, huyendo de su mirada.

En unas cuantas zancadas él estuvo enfrente de ella, tomándola del rostro, haciendo que lo mirase.

― ¿Me amas, Bella? ―preguntó él, reteniendo todo el aire en sus pulmones, pero ella no respondió al instante―. Nena…

―Sí, Edward, te amo ―contestó mirándolo a los ojos, era la verdad, pero no podía―. Ahora vete, sabrás mi decisión en la iglesia ―le juró.

―Bella, pero…

―En la iglesia, Edward, ahora vete, deben estar preguntándose por ti ―le apuró ella, empujándolo lejos.

―Una cosa ―dijo Edward acunando su rostro entre sus manos―. No olvides que te amo y que prometí que respetaría tu decisión, pero…

―Edward, ¡tienes que cumplir tu promesa! ―chilló ella, a sabiendas de lo que iba a decir.

―Te amo, no lo olvides ―le susurró fervientemente mirándola a los ojos, para luego darle un beso engullidor.

Sus labios se movían de manera desesperada y sus lenguas jugaban una batalla sin fin, el labial de Bella se había corrido por completo, manchando a Edward en el acto, las manos de él estaban siendo tiernas, pero fuertes a la vez y los dos ya comenzaban a respirar agitados.

―Vete, vete… ―masculló Bella sobre sus labios, temerosa de que alguien entrara. Edward unió su frente con la de ella, aspirando su aroma, cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

―Te amo ―le dijo, dándole un último beso antes de irse y una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de ella.

―Yo también ―susurró mirando como la puerta se cerraba, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se limpió los restos de labial para ponerse un poco más.

Un minuto después que ella terminase de poner la pintura en la boca, la puerta fue abierta por su padre.

― ¿Lista, nena? ―le preguntó este.

Ella sonrió y asintió, cogiendo su bouquet para irse tomada del brazo de su padre a casarse con James, su novio de hace 4 años.

No Edward. No nada.

Por su parte, Edward salía de la casa de su amigo y sin querer chocó con Victoria, quien también se iba con Bella en la limusina, vestida impecablemente en un traje de chiffon color champagne, esta al verlo exaltado y con restos de pintura labial en su boca no aguantó y le dijo:

―Por lo menos dile a Bella que te limpie los restos de labial ―le recriminó, tendiéndole una toalla húmeda que había sacado de su bolsa, para luego subir las escaleras, dejándolo estupefacto.

Victoria sabía.

…

En la limusina, Isabella miraba por la ventanilla, con su padre observándola detenidamente, por su mente pasaban una y otra vez escenas de ella con Edward y sin querer sonrió con nostalgia, sentía una sensación extraña en el estómago, como si quisiera vomitar, los nervios le estaban ganando. Sus manos sudaban levemente y su temperatura corporal estaba fría.

Victoria la analizaba con la mirada, la odiaba, por todo. Por engañar a su hermano, porque fue con Edward, porque Bella había hecho bien todo, tan bien que nadie se dio cuenta de nada, a excepción de ella.

Nadie sabía cómo terminaría esto, pero Victoria sí, Bella se casaría con su hermano y listo, luego ella tendría que hablar seriamente con Edward, total él ya sabía que ella estaba al tanto que él y Bella están juntos o lo estaban.

…

Todos estaban en la iglesia, solo esperaban que la novia llegase, Edward iba entrando apresurado a colocarse en su lugar, James lo observó con una sonrisa y este se la devolvió.

Los dos estaban nerviosos.

James porque se iba a casar y Edward por no saber cuál era la decisión de Bella, aquella pequeña conversación lo había dejado confundido, con un amargo sabor en la boca. Pero él confiaba en Bella, tenía que hacerlo.

Minutos después se escucharon las notas de la marcha nupcial, ya Victoria estaba en su puesto, mirando alternativamente de James a Edward y luego a Bella al final del pasillo de la mano de su padre, en su vestido de novia y negó con la cabeza.

Había hecho lo mejor para todos, era lo que debía hacer.

Así no habría arrepentimientos después.

Bella caminaba con su corazón tronando en sus oídos, desde el lugar donde estaba, podía ver la sonrisa de amor que James le ofrecía, la mirada de desesperación con que la veía Edward y la expresión de suficiencia de Victoria.

Todos los invitados estaban allí, amigos, familiares, compañeros de trabajo, ellos.

El pasillo se hizo demasiado corto, las palabras del padre también y cuando vino a darse cuenta, el padre le hacía la pregunta más importante de su vida:

―Isabella Marie Swan, ¿aceptas a James Stegemann como tu legítimo esposo, para amarlo, respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, y serle fiel todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe?

Los ojos de Bella estaban anegados en lágrimas y sus manos temblaban, los ojos de Edward también estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero todos lo interpretaban como la alegría de ver a su amigo casándose, cuando la realidad no era así y Victoria esperaba una respuesta.

James estaba enfrente de Isabella, tomándola de las manos, con el corazón en la boca y una sonrisa de nerviosismo.

―Isabella ―llamó el padre, ella miró a James y luego buscó a Edward con la mirada, quien, prácticamente, le gritaba con sus ojos "no lo hagas".

―Bella... ―le susurró James.

―Sí… sí. ―El nudo en la garganta le imposibilitaba el habla y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, todos se enternecieron por eso y Edward lo supo en ese momento, pero las palabras se lo terminaron de confirmar―. Sí, acepto ―respondió sollozando, James le secó las lágrimas pasando sus manos por debajo del velo y sonrió victorioso.

Victoria saltaba en su puesto y Edward se dejó caer en el banco decorado de la iglesia, sin importar lo demás, dejando que aquellas dos simples palabras se procesaran en su cabeza.

―James Stegemann, ¿aceptas a Isabella Marie Swan como tu legítima esposa, para amarla, respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, y serle fiel todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe?

James apretó las manos de Bella y tomó una respiración profunda, para responder.

Bella cerró sus ojos y esperó la respuesta a sabiendas que ya estaba casada, Edward seguía ido de la iglesia, su cuerpo estaba allí, pero no su mente, aunque al escuchar la contestación de James levantó su mirada, sorprendido.

―No ―susurró claro y alto―. No me caso contigo, Isabella Swan.

La aludida se quedó congelada en su puesto, tratando de comprender aquellas palabras.

¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

― ¿James? ―preguntó ella extrañada.

Los murmullos de los invitados se hicieron presentes y Charlie miraba a James con ganas de estrangularlo, estaba dejando plantada a su bebé.

―No me caso con ella, padre… ―susurró James, mirándola con odio.

Todo había caído, él sabía que había sido engañado y nada más y nada menos, que por su mejor amigo ―o era lo que creía él― y su prometida.

El círculo vicioso se había roto, finalmente.

* * *

*Bueno, Osbe se va y comienza los rr* JAJA Naw.. ¿alguien se imaginó esto?

Espero sus opiniones, serán bien recibidas.

Las quiere un montón, Osbe desde Venezuela


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la señora Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la trama.**

**Tengo que agradecer infinitamente a Yanina Barboza, porque además de ser mi beta, es una excelente amiga y portadora de ideas, casi todo el final del capítulo las frases pertenecen a ella (o por lo menos la idea de lo que se dicen) así que, ¡gracias Yani!, por corregir cada horror que tengo y hacer de éste short fic, algo decente.**

**¡Abajo les dejó una N/A!**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

El cuchicheo en la iglesia era cada vez más alto, los murmullos de sorpresa y los quejidos de frustración se habían hecho cada vez más entendibles y oíbles.

Edward mantenía su vista fija en Bella y James, este último observaba a Bella con una expresión de repulsión. _¿Qué sucedía?,_ se preguntaba el cobrizo y su mirada sin pensarlo se fue hacia Victoria y recordó lo que la ella le había dicho hace solo unas horas atrás.

Era obvio que ella lo sabía, entonces, ¿por qué James no habría de saberlo también? Victoria era su hermana y por lo tanto era algo lógico, toda hermana fiel y abnegada lo haría, al menos que Victoria fuera la excepción a la regla.

Bella estaba de pie, sin poder creer lo que ocurría_. Todo es un sueño, todo es un sueño_, se decía como un mantra en la cabeza, tratando de convencerse.

―James ―habló ella primero, dando un paso hacia su prometido y futuro esposo, o… bueno, ya no tan futuro.

―No me puedo casar contigo, Isabella ―susurró James por lo bajo.

El cura veía la escena sin poder creerlo, aquellos dos jóvenes, para él, daban la imagen de la pareja perfecta, o lo que él consideraba como tal, pero ya veía que no era así.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Qué? ¡No puedes hacer esto! ―chilló ella con lágrimas en los ojos, y por un minuto todo en el interior del rubio se removió, por más que fuera, ella era su Bella, o al menos antes lo era, ahora ni sabía quién era la mujer que tenía justo al frente, vestida de blanco, sorprendida por su decisión.

Con cierta fiereza James la tomó por el brazo y la acercó a él bruscamente, llevando sus labios a su oído para susurrarle con acidez―: ¿Cuándo me lo ibas a decir, Isabella?

Fue en ese momento que Bella entendió todo, Edward se levantó de donde estaba y dio un paso hacia ellos, pero Victoria ―a la cual el cobrizo no había visto moverse de su puesto al otro lado de la iglesia― lo retuvo poniendo su mano en su pecho y observándolo de mala manera.

Charlie Swan echaba humo por las orejas: _¿Cómo aquel crío se atrevía a dejar a su beba plantada y vestida de blanco? ¡Lo mataría!_

Pero si tan solo supiera que la causante de toda la situación era precisamente su hija, Isabella, quien ante sus ojos no rompía ni un mísero plato.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó la castaña reteniendo las lágrimas, dejando caer el ramo de sus manos, haciendo, a su vez, que las flores que lo integraban se esparcieran por el suelo.

Sus labios temblaban ante el esfuerzo que hacía por no llorar, su corazón tronaba en sus oídos, y el vestido ajustado le hacía doler las costillas.

Ella sabía que James había descubierto lo suyo con Edward.

Estaba jodida.

― ¿Qué? ―jadeó James, al borde de gritar enfrente de todos―. Isabella, te doy cinco segundos para que me sigas y te vayas conmigo en el auto, a menos que quieras que yo pierda la poca cordura que me queda y grite a vox populi lo que me hiciste ―siseó entre dientes, bajo, amenazante.

En ese momento Charlie llegó ante su posición.

― ¿Todo bien? ¿Qué demonios sucede, James? ―La expresión de aquel padre preocupado por su hija era agobiante, el rubio miró a su suegro y luego a Bella, quien negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza, como en estado de shock.

―Lo siento, Charlie, pero esto no es de tu incumbencia. Permiso ―murmuró James, tomando a Bella del brazo para arrastrarla por todo el pasillo de la iglesia hacia la salida de la misma.

Los invitados se codeaban unos con otros, viendo a su vez, como Bella trastrabillaba con los altos tacones y se enredaba con la tela de su vestido. Charlie fue detrás de ellos, pero la mano de su esposa contra su pecho lo hizo desistir de la idea.

Victoria veía todo apenada, pero no había otra manera de haberlo hecho.

Edward dio otro paso y la pelirroja lo detuvo.

―Creo que ya fue suficiente, ¿no crees tú? ―inquirió ella, lanzando veneno por su boca.

― ¡No me jodas, Victoria! ¡No entiendes nada! ―exclamó Edward, haciendo que los padres de James voltearan a verlo, confundidos.

―Si vas, empeorarás todo, él no sabe nada ―le susurró, mintiéndole.

― ¿Qué tiene que saber James, Victoria? ―preguntó él, con una vena palpitándole en la frente.

―No sé, dime tú.

La pelirroja imponente cuadró sus hombros, y compuso una sonrisa de suficiencia.

―Tú no eres mi madre y, aunque lo fueras, no tendría por qué darte explicaciones de mi vida. Ya soy lo suficientemente adulto como para saber lo que hago ―atacó Edward en voz baja, diciéndoselo casi en el oído.

―Eso lo tenías que haber pensado antes, porque te digo algo, Edward, las mentiras tienen patas cortas y la tuya… es un secreto a voces ―le informó Vicky soltando su agarre, dejándolo ir. El cobrizo la fulminó con la mirada y corrió hacia la salida para seguirlos, él no dejaría sola a Isabella, aun sabiendo que ella no lo había elegido.

…

El auto donde Isabella y James iban estaba en completo silencio, solo se escuchaba el rugido del motor, suave y tranquilizador. El rubio maniobraba con el volante de manera furiosa, despotricando algo entre dientes que la castaña no llegaba a entender, ella por su parte, solo era consciente de que él lo sabía, eso era lo único que se repetía en su mente. _Pero ¿cómo?,_ era su pregunta; _¿acaso Edward le habría dicho algo a James?, no, él se lo prometió, él tenía que cumplir su promesa, incluso aunque ella no se mereciera fidelidad de su parte._

―James… ―susurró Bella.

― ¡Cállate, Isabella! ―rugió él, dándole un manotazo al volante, su furia era desmedida y trataba de controlarse, estaba manejando, no podía perder su control, aún no.

Bella se había quitado el velo y las lágrimas seguían picando sus ojos, su garganta se encontraba, prácticamente, cerrada por el nudo que allí se encontraba. ¿Ahora qué iba a hacer?

En menos de lo que ambos imaginaron se encontraban frente a la casa de James, él bajó e Isabella al ver que no le iba a abrir la puerta se bajó por sí sola, respirando profundo.

En un escalofriante silencio traspasaron juntos el umbral de la puerta, y al esta cerrarse todo explotó.

James se quitó su saco y aflojó su corbata jalando con rabia, bufando: _¿Por qué esto? ¿Por qué a él?_

Recordó de la manera en la cual se enteró y ya no pudo más.

_***Flashback***_

_Solo unas pocas horas lo separaban de casarse con la mujer que él tanto amaba, se encontraba en la habitación que le habían predispuesto para él, un vaso de whisky estaba en sus manos y de él daba pequeños sorbos de vez en cuando, sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que su hermana entró como un huracán, con una expresión fría en su rostro, sin sonreír ni nada._

― _¿Qué pasa, Vicky? ―inquirió James al ver a su hermana cada vez más pálida, como si tuviera una discusión interna._

―_James, yo... lo siento tanto, pero no puedo callarte esto, no puedo ver como ella… _

―_A ver, Vicky ―interrumpió James a su hermana―, respira hondo porque no entiendo nada. ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué no puedes ver? ―le increpó acercándose a ella._

―_No era mi intención enterarme, pero Dios quería que lo hiciera y los vi…_

― _¿A quién viste? Victoria, habla. ―La voz de James había subido unas cuantas octavas, se encontraba nervioso._

―_A ellos ―susurró Victoria, desviando la mirada de su hermano, no quería ver la tristeza que pasaría por sus ojos cuando ella le dijera de lo que se había enterado horas atrás, no quería verlo sufrir, pero era necesario. Ella no se podía quedar callada, si lo hiciera, era como convertirse en una cómplice de ellos dos y eso nunca._

_Ya Victoria estaba pulcramente maquillada y peinada, y una bata de seda cubría su cuerpo._

― _¿Ellos? ―James estaba confundido, no entendía nada._

―_Edward y Bella ―dijo rápidamente su hermana, esperando que él lo captara al instante, pero no fue así, en cambio, James sonrió al escuchar el nombre de su hermano y prometida._

― _¡Siempre los tienes que ver, tontita! ―repuso él divertido, dándole la espalda para servirse un poco más de whisky, los nervios lo estaban matando._

― _¡No! ¡No entiendes! ―gritó su hermana de repente, haciendo que James volteara a verla preocupado._

―_Victoria, no te estoy entendiendo, ¿no deberías estar con Bella? Las mujeres se están arreglando, no sé, tal vez hablando de cosas…_

―_Ese es el problema, no quiero estar cerca de Bella, no quiero estar cerca de una persona que no es honesta con mi hermano._

― _¿De qué hablas? ―preguntó el rubio, esta vez, interesado en las palabras de su hermana._

―_Lo siento, James, no sé cuál será tu decisión, pero no podía callarlo, era como darte la espalda a ti y nunca lo haré…_

―_Victoria ―llamó él._

―_Vi a Edward y Bella juntos ―soltó de sopetón, James se quedó en silencio y Victoria lo veía esperando una reacción, pero nada._

―_Siempre lo están, me andan preparando una sor…_

―_No, no, no ―interrumpió la pelirroja, exasperada―. ¡Juntos, James! ¡Como pareja! ¿Entiendes? ―gritó ella, y su hermano se quedó sin respiración, ella al ver que no decía nada, siguió―: ¡Joder, contigo! Estaban juntos, follando en la habitación de Edward, ellos dos, desnudos, cuerpo con cuerpo, diciéndose palabras de amor…, ellos te engañan, James ―susurró Victoria al final, con lágrimas en sus ojos._

― _¿Qué mierda dices, Victoria? ¡Es imposible!_

―_Lo sé, nunca me imaginé eso, James, pero creo que me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que nunca jugaría con algo como esto, es más… ―dijo tendiéndole su iPhone, donde ella había grabado con mano temblorosa cómo ellos se profesaban amor. _

_James le arrebató el teléfono de las manos y miró la pantalla, esperando, y fue cuando la voz y las imágenes del que él creía era su hermano más fiel y querido junto con su prometida, lo golpearon, estaban juntos… aquello era algo más que una simple amistad._

_El cuerpo desnudo de Bella apareció en su campo de visión, y en ese momento James se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano, respirando con dificultad._

―_Bella... ―susurró el rubio, apretando con más fuerza de la debida aquel aparato electrónico._

_Su hermana se acercó y se acuclilló para estar a su altura._

―_Tenía que decírtelo, James, no sé si aún quieras casarte, pero ¡tenías que saber de esto! ―musitó su hermana llorando, el rubio no apartaba la mirada de aquella pequeña pantalla, y Victoria lloraba en silencio por su hermano, ella lo amaba, y si a eso le sumábamos las hormonas._

_Un susurrante "te amo" pronunciado por Bella, se escuchó a través de la bocina del celular, y una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de James, cuando Vicky vino a ver, el rubio temblaba en sus brazos ante los sollozos, con teléfono en mano mirando una y otra vez aquella escena, entre las dos personas que él nunca, ni en su más remota pesadilla, imaginó que lo lastimarían de esa manera._

―_Ya, suficiente ―le dijo la pelirroja, quitándole él teléfono de las manos._

― _¿Por qué lo hicieron? Yo… ―James detuvo su habla no sabía qué decir. ¿Cómo habían podido? ¿Cómo siquiera?_

― _¿Qué vas a hacer? ―preguntó su hermana, secándose las lágrimas y pasando sus largos dedos por las mejillas de James para secar las de él también._

―_Yo… ―interrumpió lo que iba a decir, ya que en ese momento Edward entró a la habitación, con una sonrisa de hipocresía en su rostro, interpretando el papel de amigo abnegado._

― _¿Preparado para el gran momento? ―repuso, viendo como Victoria se ponía de pie y lo miraba desafiante._

_James respiró hondo y compuso su expresión, tratando de sonreír, pero al ver a los ojos a su amigo, o el que él creía que lo era, supo exactamente qué haría._

―_Llevo esperando esto por mucho tiempo, y no pienso perderlo por nada ni nadie en el mundo ―dijo enfatizando el "nadie" en su habla, Victoria lo miró arqueando una ceja y James se encogió de hombros―. ¿Una copa, hermano? ―preguntó él con hipocresía._

_Edward ignorante ante la situación asintió, echándose en otro sillón que estaba allí._

―_James ―llamó Victoria._

―_Ve con Bella, bruja, dile que la amo ―habló el aludido en voz alta, sirviendo otra copa, a la vez que con la pinza partía un trozo de hielo._

_La pelirroja asintió sin comprender y emprendió su retirada._

―_Toma ―dijo James, tendiéndole el vaso con whisky a su amigo, ofreciéndole una sonrisa amable._

_Todas las pistas, la castaña de la cual Edward tanto hablaba, los morados que aparecían en el cuerpo de Bella inexplicablemente, esa vez que su anillo de compromiso desapareció y Edward lo encontró en la cesta de ropa sucia. Todo encajaba, pero él, como el iluso que era, nunca se había querido percatar de nada._

_Ahora entendía todo y lo sabía, pero ¿qué haría?_

_***Fin del Flashback***_

Las manos de James lanzaron con rabia desmedida los adornos de la mesa de su casa, mandando floreros, retratos y esculturas a parar al suelo, quebrados, rotos, como estaba él.

Isabella se encogía ante cada sonido producido por los pedazos de vidrio y cerámica esparcidos por el suelo, y no lo pudo retener más, las lágrimas que llevaba más de media hora reteniendo se desbordaron de sus ojos, haciendo un recorrido hasta su mentón. _¿Qué haría ahora? Él lo sabía, ¿se lo negaría?_

Un fuerte crujido la hizo dar un respingo y cuando se dio cuenta, James la tenía acorralada entre la pared cerca de las escaleras y su cuerpo, Bella no respiraba, no quería hacer nada que pudiera hacer que el rubio se molestara más.

Su respiración era comedida y no lo veía a los ojos, no podía.

― ¿Cuándo me lo pensabas decir, Isabella? ¿Cuándo? ―rugió él, tomándola de la barbilla con fuerza. James nunca se había caracterizado por ser un hombre maltratador, pero cuando se enojaba era como ver su peor parte, solo una vez Bella lo había visto así en los cuatro años que llevaban juntos, y de esa primera vez ya hacía mucho tiempo―. ¡Responde!

La castaña cerró sus ojos sin saber qué decir. El agarre de James se volvía insoportable.

―Yo… no sé de qué hablas ―admitió ella luego de unos segundos en completo silencio, su voz temblaba y su cuerpo también―. James, me lastimas ―le hizo saber removiéndose para alejarse, tenía miedo de lo que él fuera capaz de hacerle.

― ¿Lastimar? ―preguntó él con una risa cínica―. Hazme el favor, Isabella, si hablamos de quién lastima a quién, entonces tú te llevas el premio al primer puto lugar ―le aseguró mirándola a los ojos, los cuales, normalmente, eran de un cálido azul zafiro, ahora estaban oscuros, fríos, sin ningún sentimientos en ellos.

― ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas, James? ―susurró Bella, obligándose a mirarlo, se haría la inocente, la que no sabía nada.

James la despegó un poco de la pared y la volvió a pegar contra ella sacudiéndola por los hombros, a la vez que cerraba sus ojos y apoyaba su frente en el cuello de Bella, sintiendo su pulso acelerado, tratando de calmarse.

―Me duele, James, suéltame, te juro que no sé qué demonios te sucede, yo solo quiero casarme contigo y tú…

―Eso debiste pensarlo mucho antes, Isabella ―masculló él, aflojando un poco su agarre.

― ¿Antes de qué? ―La voz de ella era comedida.

James elevó su mirada y miró a Bella a los ojos antes de decir:

―De acostarte con mi mejor amigo… ¿pensaste que nunca me iba a dar cuenta? ―repuso él con una sonrisa triste, pero apretó más su agarre haciéndola sisear de dolor.

―James ―le advirtió moviéndose bajo sus brazos.

― ¿Por qué mierda lo hiciste, Bella? ¿Por qué con él? Quizá hubiera sido muy diferente si hubiese sido con otro, pero ¿con Edward? ―El dolor de la traición era palpable en las palabras del rubio.

―No sé de qué hablas. ¡Yo no he hecho nada! Tienes que creerme ―vociferó Bella apartándolo lejos de sí, pero él le apresó sus muñecas con sus manos―. James, yo te amo, ¿por qué detuviste la boda?

― ¿Cuántas veces le has dicho _"te amo" _a Edward? ¿Cuántas noches fueron? ¿Cuántas veces me hiciste pasar por un cabrón? ¿Cuántas? ―exigió saber James.

― ¡Ninguna!, yo no he hecho nada, no sé de dónde sacas esa absurda idea, ¿qué tiene que ver Edward aquí? ―increpó ella con voz entrecortada.

― ¿Qué tiene que ver? ―preguntó él retóricamente―. Todo, Isabella, ¿cuántas veces follaste con él de la misma manera que lo hacías conmigo?

La castaña cerró sus ojos, ya no lo podía seguir negando, ¿qué ganaría con eso?

―Pero me fui a casar contigo de todas formas ―rugió ella.

― ¿Eso quiere decir que sí? ¿Sí tuviste un romance con Edward, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano del alma? ¿Estuviste con él? ―gritó el rubio sobre la cara de Bella, y ella no respondió, las lágrimas no la dejaban, sus brazos y muñecas dolían, necesitaba aire.

James estaba a punto de seguir interrogándola cuando Edward apareció por la puerta, con una expresión de derrota y enfado a la vez en su rostro.

―Yo te puedo responder eso ―murmuró Edward, mirando a Isabella acorralada en la pared, llorando―, pero suéltala, la lastimas, James.

El rubio al escuchar la voz de la persona que él pensó era su mejor amigo, soltó a Bella, haciendo que ella soltara un sollozo de dolor por el daño que le causó en sus muñecas.

Edward caminó hacia Bella para ayudarla, pero ella se apartó de su toque.

James se sostuvo la cabeza entre sus manos, sobándose las sienes, le dolía la cabeza.

―Edward, ¿qué vas a decir? ¡Vete, vete de aquí! ―gritó Bella, empujándolo fuera.

Esas palabras rompieron, aún más, el corazón de Edward, pero él se mantuvo firme. Se iría, claro que sí, pero luego de decir unas cuantas cosas.

James clavó sus ojos en los de Edward y ambos se desafiaron con la mirada, aquello no era una reunión entre amigos, o algo cordial, aquello era una discusión entre lo que es, fue y sería la vida de aquellas tres personas.

La amistad había desaparecido y el cariño... también.

¿El amor? ¿Por quién? Eso no existía, todo se había destruido, lo habían destruido, mejor dicho.

― ¿Vas a seguir callando? ¿Para qué? ¡Ya todo el mundo lo sabe! ―exclamó Edward medio enojado, medio desilusionado―. Victoria, incluso James, él lo sabe ―susurró viéndola a los ojos, ella negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza.

―No empeores esto, Edward, vete ―imploró Isabella sollozando, a la vez que miraba sobre su hombro a James que veía estupefacto la escena.

Todo era verdad, aún James guardaba la esperanza que todo fuera un sueño, pero no era así.

―Y sigues negándolo ―repuso el rubio con acidez―. ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo lo hacen? ¿O se conocían de antes? ―increpó demandante.

―Luego de un mes que llegué aquí ―contestó Edward fuerte y claro.

―Dos meses viéndome la cara, Bella… ¿cómo pudiste? ―masculló James, mirándola con resentimiento, ella se encogió en su sitio, sintiendo todo el peso de sus actos sobre sus hombros.

―Yo… yo… Me fui a casar contigo, ¿eso no vale? ―repuso Bella dirigiéndose a James, y Edward la vio como si tuviera tres cabezas. _¿Quién era esa mujer?_

Los dos hombres estaban frente a frente y Bella... en el medio de ellos.

―Te elegí a ti, James... Edward… él no… ―prosiguió ella, pero la castaña no podía terminar de decir una oración completa donde estuviera el nombre de Edward incluido, ella lo amaba, pero ¿qué se puede decir cuando no se elige a esa persona que tanto dices amar?

―Vi el video ―comentó James―, servirían para hacer algo porno ―admitió riendo descaradamente.

Bella contuvo el aliento y miró a Edward, él le retuvo la mirada haciéndole saber todo lo que sentía: odio, resentimiento, tristeza, decepción.

― ¿Qué, qué video? ―preguntó ella con voz temblorosa.

―En donde le decías te amo, donde te entregabas a él como lo haces conmigo, estaba muy…

Ella negaba con su cabeza, tragó en seco y habló:

―En la cama uno dice cualquier cosa y más en momentos de placer ―se defendió, sabía que mientras más hablaba, más se lanzaba la soga al cuello, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo.

― ¿En momentos de placer? ―gimió Edward, perturbado por todo―. Recuerdo muy bien que me lo dijiste luego de no estar en tu cuerpo ―le recordó con malicia, entrecerrando sus ojos.

― ¿Y qué importa eso, James? ―Bella ignoró campalmente a Edward―. Te elegí a ti, ¿es que no le ves? Fui a la iglesia, acepté casarme contigo y tú…

― ¿Y yo qué? ―le demandó el rubio, quería saber―. Isabella, ¿de verdad creías que luego de enterarme de que me eras infiel con… ―James observó al que antes era su amigo y rodó los ojos― Edward me iba a casar contigo? Si es así, entonces déjame decirte que estás demente, ¡porque yo no soy cabrón de nadie! ―le informó.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

―James, no diré lo siento, porque no lo hago, pero…

―No quiero excusas, no quiero nada, solo quiero que se vayan de mi casa, de mi vida, la boda no va, obviamente ―dijo riéndose con histeria―. Yo, solo… ―El rubio inhaló y exhaló fuertemente caminando hacia la salida.

― ¡James! ―llamó Bella yendo tras él―, no lo hagas, yo… de verdad no sé por qué lo hice, pero…

― ¡No! ―rugió él, mirándola con furia―. Yo no fui el que faltó a esta relación, Bella, fuiste tú y con la persona menos idónea para hacerlo, yo soy el que lo siente, vete de mi casa, cuando venga no te quiero ver aquí ―musitó bajo su aliento, sin fuerzas, sin ganas. El rubio le dio una última mirada a Edward y negó con su cabeza, sin poder creerlo aún.

Pero antes de que él se fuera, Edward lo llamó solo para decirle:

―Te hice un favor, amigo, ella no es distinta a las putas con las que salías antes de conocerla.

Bella se sintió observada, pero no buscó la mirada de Edward, no podía, ella sabía que lo había herido, ella solo… quería desaparecer.

Un portazo hizo dar un brinco a Isabella, y luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, alzó su vista para encontrase a Edward mirándola con dolor y con una expresión de enfado comedido en su rostro.

Ahora estaban solos, el segundo round se venía.

― ¿Lo escogiste a él? ―dijo Edward, queriendo hacerlo sonar como una afirmación, pero pareciendo más una pregunta.

Bella rodó los ojos y se secó las lágrimas, a sabiendas que tenía que hacerse la fuerte, solo unos minutos más y todo terminaría… para todos.

― ¿El vestido blanco y el que yo haya dicho: _"Sí, acepto"_ no responde a tu pregunta? ―le inquirió, sin ser consciente de que estaba siendo cínica.

Edward la miró solo una vez y allí lo supo, ella nunca tuvo la intención de elegirlo, nunca ni siquiera se lo planteó. Para Bella solo había una persona y esa era James, siempre había sido él.

Edward entendía ahora a lo que Bella se refería cuando le dijo que con James se veía teniendo hijos y con él solo unas cuantas folladas, era más que claro, todo estaba decidido, incluso mucho antes de que él le rogara porque lo eligiera. ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en darse cuenta? ¿Por qué no había querido ser plenamente consciente de que Bella no lo amaba de la misma forma que él lo hacía?

Edward era masoquista, su subconsciente lo llevaba una y otra vez por el mismo camino, siempre a Bella, haciéndolo parecer el más estúpido de los cabrones, pero tampoco le podía echar toda la culpa a ella.

Desde el principio Edward sabía que ella estaba comprometida con su mejor amigo, sabía que ella lo amaba ―o eso era lo que solía y suele decir Bella―, aunque si lo hiciera no lo hubiera engañado y aun así lo hizo. El cobrizo sabía muy bien lo que hacía, ella había dicho que nada de sentimientos, pero eso él no lo entendió y ahora sufría. Era un iluso, luego de cada palabra dicha por Isabella una y otra vez de que James era su puerto seguro, él todavía seguía guardando sus esperanzas de que ella se decidiera por él… y de verdad él pensaba que lo haría después de ese _"te amo"_, pero ahora, en esos momentos, con Bella al frente de él vestida de blanco, plantada y llorando porque su prometido la había dejado por su error cometido, entendía y comprendía, finalmente, que Bella no amaba a nadie, ni siquiera a ella misma.

Bella estaba perdida, confusa y muy equivocada en la toma de sus decisiones.

Y aunque Edward nunca se arrepentía de lo cometido en el pasado, ahora lo hacía.

Se arrepentía de haberse enamorado de una mujer que era, no digamos que imposible, pero sí prohibida. Se arrepentía de haber dado todo de sí y no recibir nada a cambio, solo mentiras y sobras de una persona, que a lo mejor, ni sentía amor por ella misma, ¿cómo lo iba a sentir entonces por alguien más? Se arrepentía de haber hecho el peor papel de su vida, de interpretar a un hombre, que además de cabrón, había sido patético al rogarle por un poco de amor a una mujer que no lo veía de la manera en la cual él pensaba, aunque el amor hace eso, ¿no? Volver a todos estúpidos, irracionales e ingenuos. Pero Edward había ido más allá de la ingenuidad.

Había cometido un error y lo admitía.

Pasando por todo eso, ahora reconocía que Bella nunca lo prefirió a él, nunca había un Edward en su futuro o en su mente, la única persona que a Bella le importaba, y si acaso, era James, su amigo.

Él había sido el tercero, como le había dicho Victoria y como la misma Isabella se lo había casi gritado no hace mucho.

¿Pero por qué arrepentirse justamente ahora cuando todo se sabía y cuando ya no se podía hacer nada para arreglarlo?

Todos habían perdido.

Bella a James.

James a Bella.

Y Edward…, él, a dos personas que quería profundamente, una más que a la otra, a decir verdad.

―Siempre lo supe ―admitió Edward, mirándola a los ojos, con sus dientes apretados, no había caso ¿para qué gritar?, ¿para qué seguir en el mismo círculo? Pero sus palabras salieron sin pensarlo de su boca, sin órdenes previas, solo lo hicieron―. ¿Por qué seguías conmigo si tenías muy en claro que lo ibas a elegir a él? ¿Tan divertido te parecía? ¿Era tan fácil para ti decir que lo amabas, mientras noche tras noche estabas en mi cama, conmigo, gritando mi nombre, no el de él? ―inquirió Edward pregunta tras pregunta sin detenerse a tomar una respiración.

Bella le sonrió con tristeza y respondió:

―Yo te dije desde un principio que James para mí era mi puerto seguro…

― ¿Qué quieres decir con puerto seguro? ¿Que él podía darte hijos y yo no? ¿Que él podía darte más dinero que yo? ¡Trabajamos en lo mismo y te aseguro que yo gano más que él! ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con "puerto seguro", Isabella? Porque yo no lo entiendo, estos tres meses he tratado de buscarle una explicación suficientemente lógica a esas dos malditas palabras y a la final siempre llego a lo mismo. No la entiendo. ―Edward estaba desesperado, sediento de respuestas.

―Para mí un puerto seguro es alguien en el cual confías plenamente, es ese alguien que a pesar de saber que te equivocas siempre regresará a ti, es saber que pase lo que pase, de las peleas, de los gritos, de los llantos, él siempre estará para ti; es saber que te ama con locura desmedida y que daría la vida por ti, es saber que algún día morirás junto a él viendo a tus nietos correr por el jardín de tu casa, es saber que tú lo amas…

― ¿Y por qué yo no podía ser tu puerto seguro, Bella? ¿Por qué yo no? ¡Te lo di todo, todo! Traicioné a James, me enamoré de ti, te di cada maldita noche de mi estadía aquí a ti, siempre estaba para ti, porque cuando James se iba a trabajar ¿a quién recurrías? ¡A mí! ¡Siempre estuve para ti!, pero al parecer nunca me viste, nunca me notaste… ―La voz de Edward se iba elevando cada vez más, y cuando se dio cuenta tenía a Bella entre sus brazos, zarandeándola leventemente de los hombros―. ¿Querías hijos? ¿Una vida entera conmigo? ¿Nietos? ¿Autos? ¿Casas? ¡Yo te pude haber dado lo que tú querías! Hasta un maldito perro o gato o loro o un tiburón incluso si me lo hubieras pedido, solo tenías que habérmelo pedido, solo… ―Los ojos de Edward se encontraron con los de Isabella, los de ella estaban rojos a causa del llanto, pero aparte de eso mantenía sus emociones a raya, era mejor así; por otro lado, Edward estaba desquiciado vociferando en su rostro.

―Sí, a lo mejor sí pude tener eso contigo, Edward, pero te falta algo importante… ―El cobrizo escuchó la voz de Isabella y cerró sus ojos, recordando escenas que no venían al caso en estos momentos. Bella al ver que él no respondía o la interrumpía, continuó―: Para ser por completo mi puerto seguro, Edward, te faltaba una cosa, solo una cosa…

― ¿Cuál? ―murmuró Edward viéndola.

―Que yo te amara, y no lo hago ―le dijo ella, aunque no fuera verdad, porque ella lo amaba, pero tenía que terminar con todo de una buena vez, cortarlo de raíz si era posible. No quería seguir en el hueco donde estaba, no quería seguir amando a Edward, cuando en realidad no sabía qué quería para su vida, ¿acaso siquiera amaba a James?

Las manos de Edward la soltaron inmediatamente al escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca. ¿Cómo era posible? Ella se lo había dicho anoche y hoy y…

_Mintió_, le susurró su conciencia.

―Ahora lo entiendo ―soltó Edward, con una risa amarga―. Es muy excitante jugar con dos personas a la vez, ¿no? Y más si esa segunda persona es muy cercana a la primera, pero ¿por qué demonios conmigo?

― ¡Tú fuiste el que me hizo esa propuesta! ¡Yo me rehusé!, te dije que no y ¿tú que hiciste, Edward? ¡Dime! ¿Qué demonios hiciste? ―explotó Isabella, golpeándolo en el pecho―. Nada, aun sabiendo que James era tu amigo, me querías en tu cama, contigo, aun sabiendo que me casaría dentro de poco me convenciste, me hiciste tuya y lo seguiste haciendo por unos meses. ¿Ahora me reclamas porque simplemente elegí a la persona que siempre ha estado conmigo? ¡Pues no me da la perra gana de escuchar tus gritos! ¡Porque tú no eres nada, no eres nadie para mí! ¡Si yo no quiero escucharte, no te escucho, si no te quiero ver, no te veo, es así de simple! ¡Pareces una estúpida mujer haciendo drama por algo que muy bien sabías desde un principio! ¿Qué posibilidad de seguir con esto veías tú? ¿Cómo creíste que yo te iba a elegir a ti por sobre él? ¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza, Edward? ¿Qué mierda? ¡Dime! ¿Me querías escuchar? ¡Ahora me estás escuchando! ―Las manos de Bella se movían en su frente, gesticulaba con las manos y fruncía su ceño, su rostro estaba rojo por el esfuerzo de gritar, sus manos lo golpeaban a él, que estaba estático escuchando todo.

Edward parpadeó y salió de su shock, procesando todo rápidamente en su cabeza.

―Tienes razón, yo fui…, yo fui el que te hizo la propuesta, Bella, ¡pero tú la aceptaste! ¡Tú accediste muy rápido! Demasiado rápido para alguien que dice amar a una persona, porque si hubieras amado a James tanto como te llenas la boca diciéndole, me hubieras rechazado de una y mil maneras, le hubieras dicho a James que yo te acosaba, pero ¡nunca lo hiciste! Yo nunca escuché un "no" de tu parte, a excepción de esa vez, pero a pesar de ese no, lo hiciste, ¡lo hicimos! ¿Ahora me echas toda la culpa a mí? Si yo tengo la culpa, tú la tienes de igual manera. Yo no follé solo con mi imaginación, yo no gritaba mi propio nombre al llegar a mi punto máximo de placer y ¡yo no me mentí a mí mismo diciéndome que me amaba! ¡Tú lo hiciste! Todas y cada una de esas cosas las hiciste tú y sí, tal vez fui un iluso al pensar que, quizá, me elegirías a mí, pero ya veo que estaba muy equivocado. ―Al final Edward jadeó en busca de aire.

― ¿Qué futuro le veías a esto, Edward? ¿Qué si yo te hubiera elegido? ¿Me hubiera casado contigo en vez de con James? ¿Qué demonios se supone que hubiera pasado si tan solo yo te hubiese elegido a ti?

Edward bufó por la desesperación y dio un grito fuerte, jalándose el cabello, restregándose la cara con las manos, secando sus lágrimas.

― ¡Todo maldita sea, Isabella! ¡Todo lo veía contigo! Yo soñé una vida contigo, con hijos, tú viviendo conmigo, siendo felices, solo nosotros, tenía todo planificado, si dejabas a James y me elegías a mí, yo te hubiera propuesto matrimonio, hubiera yo mismo planificado nuestra boda, te hubiera embarazado de quintillizos si fuera posible, hubieras tenido todo lo que tú hubieses querido, amor, dinero, una vida, felicidad…

― ¿Y quién te dice a ti que si yo te hubiera elegido no te hubiera hecho lo mismo? El que engaña una vez, lo hace dos y tres veces, Edward, ¡nunca se detiene!

―De mi parte no iba a ser, Bella, porque yo sí te amo… o te amaba ―murmuró.

―No me digas, ¿qué sé yo de ti, Edward? Nunca hubiera funcionado, nunca, todo empezó mal y está terminando jodidamente mal.

― ¡Por tú no decidirte de una vez por todas! ―vociferó Edward.

―Yo me decidí ―aseguró ella.

―Pues déjame decirte que no tienes a tu tan querido puerto seguro contigo a tu lado.

―Edward, nunca hubiera funcionado, hice lo mejor, lo mejor para todos ―repitió la castaña, cansada.

― ¿Qué es mejor? ¿Ser una perra fría, calculadora, rompe corazones que juega con dos hombres a la vez o ser una jodida insegura que no sabe lo que quiere en su vida? Porque eso eres, Isabella. Y tienes razón, yo no te conozco, en realidad nunca lo hice. ―Edward buscó a tientas su celular, mientras hablaba.

― ¿Quién me asegura que me serías fiel, si en tal caso te hubiera elegido? ¿Quién me asegura que yo hubiera sido feliz si tan solo…?

― ¡Yo!, maldita sea. ¡No lo entiendes!, yo te daba mi palabra…

―Si tu palabra es como esa amistad que tanto decías tener por James, entonces no significa nada…

―Así como tu amor por él, ¿no? ―contraatacó Edward, viéndola con resentimiento.

Bella se encogió de hombros sin saber qué decir, ya no había nada que decir para ser sinceros.

―Pues, querida Isabella, déjame decirte que te has quedado sin el chivo y sin el mecate, así como yo, pero por lo menos me doy la satisfacción de saber que le he quitado una perra de encima a mi amigo ―le dijo riéndose burlón.

―Para amistad como la tuya, prefiero estar sola ―musitó Bella con desdén.

―Como diría mi padre: "No creas en amor de perra, ni en amistad de policía, porque siempre te traicionan" ―citó Edward.

Eso fulminó a Bella, la cual se puso a llorar sin poder evitarlo, era doloroso escuchar decir esas cosas a Edward, ella podría estar confundida, pero lo amaba, o eso creía.

―Si tú lo dices… ―La voz de Bella estaba estrangulada por las lágrimas y Edward la vio, le dio lástima, pero no hizo nada por reconfortarla, no se lo merecía.

―Bueno... ―dijo Edward, dando por culminada la conversación, guardándose sus sentimientos, su amor―, solo me queda una cosa por decirte, Isabella ―murmuró con acidez, Bella lo miró a los ojos y esperó―. Me alegro que te hayas incluido en la lista de las zorras que han pasado por mi cama, cariño. ―Edward se secó una lágrima que bajaba traicionera por su mejilla, y le aventó un beso a Bella mientras subía por las escaleras, se iría de allí, para siempre.

La castaña lo miró incrédula, sin poder siquiera creer, que aquel hombre, que meses atrás con ella había sido un amor, ahora fuera un total hombre dolido.

Las manos de Bella se fueron a su cabello y se arrancó los ganchos de fijación que tenía puestos, gritando a su vez.

Estaba cansada…, triste y jodidamente sola.

Edward la escuchó y se detuvo, dejando que su llanto calara en su memoria, sería lo último que tendría de ella, su llanto.

* * *

¡Oh si! yo y mi drama MODE ON :S, saben que es mi esencia (las que están conmigo desde antes, y las que son nuevas enterense) y por más que trato de dejarla no puedo, por adelantando disculpen a las chicas que no les gusta :D

N/A: ¿Saben lo que es tenerme riéndome como histérica en frente de la PC leyendo sus RR's? ¡Pues así me tuvieron en toda la semana! De verdad no se como agradecerles el apoyo, y aunque no todos son rosas y miel, acepto los demás de manera crítica, eso me ayuda a mejorar. Pero en serio, muchas gracias por todos sus hermosos comentarios (y no tan hermosos), y pues creo que en el capítulo anterior nadie se imaginaba que sería James, ahora aquí explica como se enteró y que decidió hacer...

Ahora, ¿cómo terminará esto? Mmm, ¿juntos? ¿separados? escucho teorías.

Para que no entren en pánico, yo soy una chica (un poco diferentes), pero ésta historia, tiene un Happy ending, no como todas se lo imaginan de bodas y bla bla, pero ¡es una happy ending a mi manera y ya entenderán porqué.

Ahora ya si tanta verborrea de mi parte, me despido.

Posdata: Al short-fic, solo le queda un capítulo y un epílogo, creo.

Posdata 2: Mis betas (Yani y Diana) andan planeando crearme un grupo en FB, para adelantos, información sobe mis futuras historias y todo lo que alli se hace ¿ustedes estarían dispuesta a unirse? ¡Háganlo saber y yo les estaré avisando!.

Posdata final: Ahora si me voy, besos.

Osbe desde Venezuela


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, solo me adjudico la loca trama de la historia.**

**Infinitos, infinitos agradecimientos a Yanina Barboza ¡Un aplauso para ti, nena! Gracias por betear esta historia, prácticamente, desde el principio, por convertirte en un amiga para mi y por escuchar cada locura que tengo por decir. Gracias por, de una u otra forma, involucrarte tanto en la historia, casi todos este capítulo viene de tu loca cabecita, o gran parte de ella, así que por eso Gracias.**

**Y ya me callo la boca, no sin antes decir que este final va dedicado a todas ustedes, pero en especial a:**

**Diana Elizabeth y mi querida Beta (las dos son mis betas) ¡Aquí está su Happy Ending girls, I love ya' **

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Siete de la mañana en punto, e Isabella Swan hacía su visita diaria al baño, como venía haciendo desde hace dos meses atrás, para vomitar lo poco que había podido ingerir en las últimas horas.

Era malditamente agotador para ella vomitar hasta el agua que tomaba, pero así era toda la cosa del embarazo, ¿no? Los vómitos, mareos, jaquecas, antojos y el sueño interminable que hacía parecer, a algunas mujeres, como osos invernando.

Unas lágrimas, por el esfuerzo de vomitar, rondaron por las mejillas de Isabella, ella por su parte se sostenía del retrete como si su vida dependiese de ello, ya no tenía fuerzas y ya no podía seguir ocultándolo.

Dos meses desde que todo pasó y de que se enteró, por culpa de los incesantes vómitos y la desaparición de su menstruación, que estaba embarazada. ¿De cuántos meses? No sabía, hoy precisamente iba al médico para ver cómo estaba el bebé y para ver de quién era, porque sí, ella no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién era el padre del niño o niña, lo que fuera que fuese.

Habían sido dos meses de llantos y lágrimas interminables, de remordimientos, de culpa y de una vida casi completamente sola.

No había llamadas, ni mensajes de textos, solo un silencio profundo que la acompañaba entre las paredes de su habitación, no obstante tenía que actuar perfectamente normal cuando iba a trabajar a la compañía de su padre, mostrando siempre una sonrisa amable a sus compradores, como la promotora de medicina que era ella.

Su madre y su padre, este último luego de darle el discurso de su vida, habían estado con ella cada segundo, de hecho Bella había vuelto a la casa de sus padres y ella juraba, como lo embarazadísima que estaba, que no faltaba mucho para que la cabeza, ya fuera de Charlie o Renée, estuviera asomada por la puerta del baño, preguntándole si necesitaba ayuda.

Y efectivamente así fue, pero esta vez Bella no tuvo la fuerza necesaria para decirles que salieran del baño, se sentía terriblemente mal, débil y aún triste por todo lo ocurrido.

Charlie, quien había entrado en vez de Renée, se acercó sonriendo con tristeza y una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

―Tú estás muy embarazada ―le dijo su padre, pero no recibió respuesta de Bella, solo un pequeño quejido, y luego el sonido de las arcadas que la hacían vomitar más.

Bella estaba pálida, sudando frío y estaba casi en la inconciencia.

―Me siento muy mal ―dijo con esfuerzo, siendo atacada por otra arcada, Charlie se acercó y le tomó el cabello entre sus manos, apartándolo de su rostro―. El hos… ―pero antes de que Bella pudiera decir algo más ya caía inconsciente en los brazos de su padre.

…

Horas después, Isabella estaba en la clínica más prestigiosa del estado, esperando los resultados de sus análisis, conectada a un suero y vitaminas, vestida con el horrible traje de los hospitales, mientras su madre y su padre la veían atentamente.

Justamente después de que Bella se había desmayado en los brazos de Charlie, este mismo había llamado a Renée a gritos y una vez Isabella estuvo dentro del auto, se habían dirigido hacia la clínica para que la revisaran, de todas formas ella tenía una cita ese mismo día, pero simplemente todo se había adelantado un poco.

― ¿Sabes de quién es?

Isabella dirigió su vista hacia la procedencia de la voz, era su madre hablándole. Ella negó con la cabeza, para luego decir―: Cuando me hagan la ecografía y me digan con exactitud cuánto tiempo tengo, entonces sí sabré.

Charlie, quien escuchaba todo atentamente, la miró seriamente y preguntó:

― ¿De quién crees tú que sea el bebé?

Bella miró sus manos y luego su vientre, el cual estaba un poco más grande que hace dos meses atrás.

―Puede ser tanto de James, como de… ―la castaña no pudo decir su nombre, no sin ponerse a llorar como una magdalena.

― ¿Te acostabas con ellos simultáneamente?

― ¡Charlie! ―chilló Renée, haciéndolo callar, Bella por su parte se encogió de hombros.

Ella entendió lo que su padre le había querido decir, pero antes siquiera de que Isabella se pudiera recuperar de la insinuación de su padre, el doctor entró con su historial en mano y una sonrisa amable.

― ¿Cómo te sientes, querida? ―preguntó Estefan, o eso era lo que decía el membrete en la bata blanca que él llevaba puesta. Era un hombre entrado en edad, con canas, usaba lentes de pasta y tenía unos ojos muy verdes… _Como los de él,_ pensó Bella, para luego regañarse por pensar en eso.

Tenía que olvidarlo de una vez por todas, pero no era tan sencillo.

―Como si tuviera un bebé dentro ―respondió Bella, sin querer ser sarcástica.

Estefan le sonrió con simpatía y arrastró el tensiómetro cerca de Bella.

―Dame tu brazo, querida, hay que ver si tu presión arterial está bien, cuando llegaste aquí estabas casi muerta. ―Una carcajada escapó de sus labios.

―Los vómitos y mareos son horribles, y creo que me descompuse muy rápido ―explicó Bella, sintiendo como su brazo era apretado cada vez más por el tensiómetro puesto en él.

―Tardaste mucho en venir, si sospechabas que estabas embarazada, debiste ponerte de inmediato en control prenatal ―le regañó suavemente, Bella asintió.

―No lo quería aceptar, pero las 10 pruebas caseras que me hice hace solo unos días me lo confirmaron…

― ¿Los mareos y vómitos no te eran suficientes? ―inquirió el doctor, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Bella se sonrojó y negó―. Bueno, aún tienes la presión un poco baja, pero nada que un buen reposo y un jugo de frutas no puedan subir ―le informó, sacándole el tensiómetro del brazo, para luego tomar su historial y anotar la presión.

― ¿Estoy embarazada, verdad? ―preguntó ella, el doctor sonrió y arqueó una ceja.

―Embarazadísima diría yo, querida. Tienes justamente tres meses de embarazo. Ya la ecografía se te ha hecho mientras estabas inconsciente, solo para asegurarnos de que el bebé estuviera bien, y comprobamos que por el tamaño debes tener esos meses de gestación.

Bella dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones e inmediatamente comenzó a llorar.

Ya sabía de quién era, no era necesario sacar cuentas.

Todo estaba dicho.

―Bella ―la llamó su madre, abrazándola por los hombros.

―No es de él, mamá, no es de él ―hipó sobre su hombro y Charlie también lo supo.

Todos sabían quién era el padre del bebé por la reacción de Bella, todos a excepción de él, el padre, y nunca lo sabría, o al menos no se enteraría por parte de la castaña.

El doctor sonrió con tristeza y le dio indicaciones a Bella de que se tenía que quedar hospitalizada por un tiempo más, solo era algo de protocolo y luego se podría ir libremente.

La pregunta que la familia Swan se hacía era la siguiente: ¿Si tenía tanto tiempo, por qué no se le notaba?, pero esa pregunta no obtendría respuesta hasta dentro de un mes.

― ¿Se lo dirás? ―preguntó Charlie, sentándose al pie de la cama.

―No ―dijo con firmeza Bella―, bastante daño le hice a James y si se... No ―terminó de decir, y ella estaba firme en su decisión.

Charlie asintió y Renée también.

…

Un mes después, Isabella paseaba, con su abultada barriga, por el centro comercial, comprando cosas de colores unisex para el bebé, ya que aún no sabía el sexo.

La castaña iba acompañada de su madre, quien mantenía un brazo cogido de su hija y una sonrisa en su boca más grande que la del gato que se comió al canario, ellas eran ajenas de las personas a su alrededor, solo eran conscientes del abultado vientre de Bella y de la ropa diminuta que las rodeaba.

― ¡Mira qué cosa tan hermosa! ―exclamó Renée volviéndose loca, a la vez que le mostraba un pequeño vestido totalmente rosa bebé, con muchos destellos a Bella, el vestido era pomposo y muy extravagante para un bebé recién nacido, pero se veía _tan_ pequeño en las manos de su madre que Bella sonrió con ternura.

― ¡Es hermoso, mami!, pero no sabemos si es niña o niño ―repuso Bella, revolviendo percheros con ropa de bebés, buscando mamelucos, monitos, medias, escarpines, gorritos, entre muchas cosas más.

―Yo sé que será una niña de mamá, y tendrá el color del cabello de… ―Renée guardó silencio, dándose cuenta de lo que iba a decir, Bella torció su boca en un gesto de incomodidad, pero trató de ignorarlo.

Este mes lo había hecho tan bien, olvidándolos a ambos, que no quería arruinar eso, ya que sería volver al círculo vicioso y ella no quería seguir en eso, ya no más.

Por su parte, Victoria, la hermana de James, estaba escondida detrás de un perchero de bebés, justo en la misma tienda donde estaba Bella, y no perdió detalle del muy abultado vientre que cargaba la castaña.

_Bella estaba embarazada, ¿por qué James no sabía de eso?, podría ser su hijo,_ se dijo la pelirroja, acariciando su vientre, ella de igual manera estaba embarazada.

Así que después de tomarle un foto a Bella, salió de allí sin llamar mucho la atención, tenía que hablar con su hermano cuanto antes, él tenía que saber que Bella estaba embarazada y que muy bien podría ser de él.

…

―Ella no puede estar embarazada ―decía James, tecleando incesantemente en su laptop. _¿Por qué su hermana le decía eso justamente ahora que estaba tan relajado y no había pensado en ella en días?_

Hasta hace solo unos segundos él estaba feliz, revisando unos documentos de un nuevo proyecto que tenía en manos referente a una clínica que quería comenzar a construir, y tan rápido como la sal se deshace en agua, su felicidad se esfumó al su hermana entrar al despecho y decirle que había visto a Bella, su Bella, ex Bella a decir verdad, embarazadísima, eso había sido suficiente para que su muy buen estado de ánimo desapareciera.

―Ella está _tan_ embarazada como lo estoy yo, la vi con Renée, James, y estaba embarazada, tenía su vientre abultado y ¡estaba comprando cosas de bebé! ―chilló la pelirroja sentada frente a su hermano, frunciéndole el ceño.

El rubio cerró su laptop de un solo golpe, frustrado.

―Es que... ¿sabes lo que eso significa? ¡Tengo que volverla a ver!, y yo…

―Tienes miedo de que si la ves, y el bebé es tuyo, caer en su red nuevamente, ¿cierto?

El rubio asintió con la cabeza gacha.

―Yo amaba a esa mujer, Victoria, no puedo de la noche a la mañana simplemente borrarla de mi memoria, fueron cuatro años de relación, no dos meses ―repuso él.

―El bebé puede ser tuyo, James, y si lo es tienen que llegar a un acuerdo, tal vez custodia compartida…

―No, Victoria, también puede ser de él ―le interrumpió James, la pelirroja se encogió de hombros, sabiendo a quién se refería su hermano.

―Tienes que hablar con ella, yo solo te lo digo, porque a pesar de lo que te hicieron, hay un bebé de por medio y si es tuyo, él no tiene la culpa de que su madre haya sido una completa zorra. Tienes que hacer algo, James. ―Con eso Vicky abandonó el despacho de su hermano, dejando una y mil preguntas en su mente.

_¿Sería de él?_

Solo había una forma de responder a eso.

Y eso fue justamente lo que hizo, una hora después se encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa de los padres de Isabella, los que alguna vez fueron sus suegros, debatiéndose entre si tocar o no el timbre, pero no fue necesario que lo tocara, justo cuando su mano se dirigía hacia aquel insignificante botón la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a una Bella un tanto apurada, con un vientre muy abultado y una sonrisa en sus labios, sonrisa la cual desapareció al hacer contacto con los ojos de James. Él estaba allí. En su casa. De pie. No era una imaginación suya, era la realidad.

Los ojos de James estaban fijos en el vientre abultado de Bella, el cual ella trataba de disimular, sin mucho éxito, por un vestido floral de embarazada, con una trenza justo debajo de su busto marcando más su barriga en crecimiento.

―Bella, estás…

―Embarazada, sí ―admitió ella con una sonrisa triste―. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ―preguntó ella.

―Yo... ―James miró a los ojos de Isabella y supo por qué la seguía amando aun después de todo―. Victoria me dijo que te vio hoy en el centro comercial y yo… ella dijo que estabas embarazada y que podía ser mío, vine a preguntarte... a ver si es verdad y…

―Lo entiendo ―dijo Bella sacudiendo la cabeza.

―Pero veo que vas a salir, así que yo me voy ―murmuró James, dándose la media vuelta, pero una delicada mano lo sostuvo del brazo haciéndolo detener.

―Creo que tenemos que hablar, sobre todo ―musitó la castaña con voz firme―. ¿Puedes quedarte unos minutos? Luego te vas si quieres, claro. ―Su voz era tan baja y comedida.

James cerró sus ojos y mantuvo sus manos en su lugar, lo único que quería era sostenerla y abrazarla, besar su abultado vientre y decirle que la perdonaba por todo, que la seguía amando, pero no podía; en lugar de eso se dio la media vuelta y entró a la casa seguido de cerca por ella.

― ¿Quieres algo de tomar? No sé, tal…

―Estoy bien así ―la cortó él, sentándose en uno de los muebles de la sala, Bella se fue al otro sillón y se sentó sobre sus piernas, James frunció el ceño, ¿no se lastimaría así?

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo, en donde las miradas eran las que hablaban.

―Te escucho ―el primero en hablar fue James.

― ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ―preguntó Bella, sin apartar los ojos de él.

― ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Es decir… ¿por qué con él? ―La voz de James era claramente dolida.

― ¿La verdad? ―inquirió ella hacia él, el rubio asintió―. No lo sé, James, supongo que era emocionante, al principio yo no quise, cuando él me besó ese día en el club yo me negué, le dije que yo era tu prometida, y él simplemente lo ignoró, no es que le esté echando toda la culpa a Edward, pero él insistió y yo…

― ¿Te gustaba? ―La voz de James era estrangulada.

―Si te digo que no, te estaría mintiendo, me gustó cuando lo vi la primera vez con Victoria encima de él como si fuera un koala, pero tu hermana me dijo que era gay y yo estúpidamente me lo creí, él nunca me lo negó y yo lo seguí creyendo, aun así me llamaba la atención, pero yo me decía que no. ¿Cómo lo iba a hacer si era tu mejor amigo? No podía…

―Pero pasó ―le interrumpió su ex prometido y Bella asintió

―Sí, y confieso que luego de estar con él la primera vez sentía remordimiento de conciencia, incluso ese día cuando llegué a la casa no podía verte a los ojos. ¿Con qué moral te veía? ¡Lo que había hecho era horrible, es horrible y siempre lo será!, pero supongo que no hay marcha atrás ―admitió Bella encogiéndose de hombros, James para ese momento estaba a un lado de ella queriendo tocarla.

―Era mi hermano, Bella, mi mejor amigo, ¿nunca pensaste en eso? Tal vez si hubiera sido con otro, pero precisamente fue Edward.

―Lo sé y lamento todo esto, yo nunca quise, al menos conscientemente, causarte dolor, luego de que me di cuenta de lo que hacía quise parar, pero no podía, era como un imán y un círculo vicioso. Era emocionante de cierta manera, incluso morboso y retorcido ―murmuró ella por lo bajo, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

―Yo te amaba, Bella, nos íbamos a casar, teníamos toda una vida por delante y una simple calentura dañó todo, ¿sabes cómo me sentí cuando Victoria llegó el día de nuestra supuesta boda a decirme que mi prometida, a la cual yo veía como lo mejor de mi vida, me engañaba con mi mejor amigo? Fue jodidamente una mierda, yo no lo quise creer, no pude, incluso después de ver ese video… ―James guardó silencio―. Eras mi vida, Bella ―culminó James, sosteniendo el rostro de su ex prometida para que esta lo mirase a los ojos.

―Lo sé y lo siento, sé que fui una completa perra, lo admito, pero simplemente fue algo que pasó, James, igual yo me fui a casar contigo….

― ¿Porque me amabas o porque pensabas que era lo mejor para todos?

― ¿Lo mejor para todos? ―jadeó Bella―. Lo mejor para todos hubiera sido que yo hubiese escapado del país y los hubiera dejado a los dos plantados, eso hubiera sido lo mejor y lo más inteligente, quedarme sola.

―Responde la pregunta ―le ordenó James, viendo como los ojos de Bella se anegaban de lágrimas.

―Parte y parte, tú eras mi puerto seguro, James, contigo habían sido cuatro años, no habían sido una maravilla, pero tampoco habían sido tan desastrosos, pensé que si me casaba contigo hacía lo mejor, lo más correcto y sensato porque ¿qué me estaba ofreciendo Edward? ¿Qué me podía ofrecer él? Él vive allá, su vida está allá en Inglaterra, yo no sé mucho sobre su vida, no sé quiénes son sus padres, o si tiene hermanos, ¿y si tenía otra mujer? Tú eras lo más seguro para mí, lo más concreto y sensato que tenía luego de la locura por la que pasé durante dos meses, disfruté y mucho, pero tenía que acabar, me armé de valor, enterré todo lo que sentía, me convencí de que casándome contigo todos seriamos felices y lo hice, fui a la iglesia, dije 'sí, acepto' y sin embargo aquí estoy, sola, porque no funcionó, nada se llevó a cabo ―terminó Bella, jadeando en busca de aire, con las lágrimas atragantándose en su garganta―. Además yo te amaba ―dijo en voz baja.

― ¿Me amabas o me amas, Bella? Porque yo… yo te sigo amando, sé que te dije que no ese día, pero la rabia me dominaba por completo, no fue fácil de digerir, no es fácil, pero… siempre te he amado, Bella, y ahora estás embarazada y no sé qué pensar teniéndote en frente de mí ahora. ¿Sabes cuántas noches te imaginé en mi mente siendo mi esposa, cuántas noches me imaginé un "y si nunca hubiera pasado…"? Muchas.

―Sé que esto significaba todo para ti ―dijo Bella, señalándolose a ambos a la vez, para hacerle saber a qué se refería ella.

― ¿Lo amas o amaste a él, Bella? ¿Edward significó más de lo que puedes y debes aceptar delante de mí? Dilo, yo lo aceptaré, no importa ya de todas maneras ―repuso con calma el rubio, secando las lágrimas de Bella.

―Él… Creí amarlo el día que me iba a casar contigo, estaba muy confundida en ese entonces, pensé que te amaba a ti, confundí amor con rutina y ese fue mi peor error, yo creí, seriamente, que porque a mí me dolía tu dolor y me preocupaba por lo que pudieras pensar te amaba, y sí lo hago…

― ¿Pero? ―le instó James.

―Estaba equivocada, sí te amaba, James, no me malinterpretes, eres un buen hombre y me amabas que era lo importante, pero estos dos meses en que no los he visto a ninguno de los dos, lloré por él, y también por haberte herido, pero me dolía su ausencia. Ausencia que aún me sofoca, a veces siento que hice lo indebido, porque si me hubiera comportado decentemente, lo hubiera conocido mejor y hubiera hecho las cosas bien, tal vez romper contigo si tanto él me gustaba, pero hice de todo esto un drama y mírame ahora. No los tengo a ninguno de los dos ―admitió la chica confesándose, sacando todo.

―Me tendrás siempre a mí, Bella…

―Yo no quiero que estés conmigo, no quiero que te sacrifiques, James, sé que duele, a mí me duele no tenerlo a él, el haberte lastimado, no me quiero imaginar cómo será para ti.

―Estoy contigo y siempre lo estaré, así no me ames, así lo ames a él. ―Bella sonrió tristemente, de verdad James era un ángel, uno que ella no se merecía―. Pero, Bella, si el bebé es mío, yo te quiero tener cerca, a mí alrededor, con mi hijo… ¿es mío? ―preguntó él, y Bella se tensó, ¿cómo se lo decía?, ¿cómo lo hacía sin hacerle tanto daño?

Bella lo miró a los ojos y respiró hondo, ahora o nunca.

―No, James, no es tuyo ―admitió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

James dejó de respirar, eso quería decir que…

― ¿Cómo estás tan segura? ―inquirió él apartándose un poco, necesitaba espacio.

― ¿Recuerdas ese pequeño congreso que tuviste durante tres semanas o algo así? ―James asintió―. Eso fue después del día en que la planificadora de bodas estuvo en casa, cuando yo me sentí mal, era mentira. Todo cuadra perfectamente, tengo cuatro meses de embarazo y contando desde allí todo concuerda, esos días yo no me cuidé, no tomaba la píldora y se nos pasó y él no se cuidó, ahora estoy embarazada y no es tuyo. Lo siento ―susurró Bella bajo su aliento.

―Entiendo ―dijo él, asintiendo con el ceño fruncido―. ¿Al menos él lo sabe o se lo piensas decir? ―inquirió James, viendo su vientre abultado.

El silencio de Isabella respondió su pregunta, no se lo diría. Su amigo sería padre y no lo sabría.

―Él me debe odiar, nos dijimos cosas muy feas ese día de la boda y…

―Está dolido, pero no te odia, Bella, nunca había visto a Edward como ese día, tratando de defenderte cuando tú solo lo empujabas lejos de ti, aun así dio la cara, nunca había visto eso. Él te amaba o te ama, quién sabe ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

―Aun así, no quiero decirle, ¿qué posibilidad habrá de que él vuelva?

―Es su hijo, Bella, él lo haría…

―No ―dijo ella rotundamente.

―Creo que debería irme ―repuso James levantándose y Bella lo siguió.

―Gracias, James, por todo.

―Fuiste mi novia y prometida, Bella, aún significas mucho para mí, pero tu felicidad no está conmigo.

Isabella antes de pensarlo lo tenía abrazado y el rubio no lo pudo evitar, así que envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Isabella, tocando su vientre a la vez.

―Si cambias de decisión respecto a decírselo, te apoyaré ―le informó él y ella asintió, llorando en su hombro.

―Gracias. ―El rubio besó su frente y se dio la vuelta para irse, Bella secó sus lágrimas y sonrió. Por eso lo había amado tanto, ahora era tiempo de continuar.

James por su parte, una vez montado en el auto, soltó un bufido de frustración, su amigo sería padre y no sabía nada, él quería a Edward, pero todavía sentía cierto rencor hacia él, no obstante aquel niño que estaba por nacer necesitaba a su padre y él no era quién para negárselo, y aunque Bella no quería era lo mejor.

Sacando su celular marcó el número que se sabía se memoria, este repicó varias veces, cuando estaba por colgar, la voz de su amigo se escuchó:

― ¿James? ―preguntó Edward sorprendido.

―Aún te sigo odiando, pero tu hijo no tiene la culpa. Bella está embarazada y es completamente tuyo. Si de verdad la amas o la amaste, búscala. Es todo tuya. ―Y sin más colgó, encendiendo el auto para largarse de allí a buscar una nueva vida, donde Isabella Swan no estuviera implicada.

…

Una semana después, Isabella se encontraba en España para promocionar algunas medicinas de la compañía de su padre, ya que allí habría un congreso entre algunos doctores de distintas partes del mundo, a pesar de su embarazo había ido, claro que antes le había consultado a su médico si era seguro volar, pero no había habido ningún tipo de problema con eso y ahora se encontraba allí, vestida tan tiernamente que los hombres al verla suspiraban. El embarazo le había sentado extremadamente bien y el brillo en su mirada captaba la atención de todos en el lugar, incluyéndolo a él, que la veía en la distancia sin poder creerlo, como si ella fuera un espejismo que en cualquier momento pudiera desaparecer.

Edward se había sentido tentando en no asistir a aquel congreso solo por ir a buscarla, se lo había prometido, luego de esa llamada que había recibido de James diciéndole que ella estaba embarazada, había entrado en un estado de demencia total, cancelando todas sus consultas, guardias y hasta casi aquel congreso, pero no había podido, en su lugar había ido al congreso. Se había prometido ir luego a buscarla y preguntarle, y sobre todo ver, por sí mismo, el embarazo del cual James le había contado.

Embarazo, ¿él alguna vez había pensado ser padre? No, al menos antes de conocerla a ella eso no estaba en sus planes, pero ahora que había sucedido, lo quería, lo deseaba y lo anhelaba. Solo tenía que hablar con ella, escucharlo de sus labios, saber que era de él y no de James, aunque este último ya se lo había confirmado, pero de igual manera no cambiaba el hecho de que había una posibilidad.

Si era necesario una prueba de paternidad, se la haría, pero sabía que no sería necesario aquello, la palabra de ella era suficiente, incluso después de que Bella prácticamente lo haya puesto por el piso y viceversa.

No se habían despedido de la mejor manera, y aunque ellos pensaban que habían cortado todo de raíz, estaban equivocados.

Todavía había mucho que decir, disculpas que dar y aceptar, decisiones que tomar y una vida por la cual luchar, simplemente Bella y Edward, tenían que hablar de todo.

Esa era la única solución a todo aquel embrollo.

Él la amaba, estaba tan seguro como que existía el Infierno que sí, ¿pero ella sentía lo mismo por él? Eso Edward lo dudaba y todo por cómo ella lo había tratado antes.

―Edward, vamos, necesito presentarte a la promotora de las nuevas medicinas que van salir al mercado próximamente ―le dijo un colega del cobrizo, tocándole el hombro, Edward parpadeó y lo miró asintiendo, siendo consciente de como todo su cuerpo temblaba y como su corazón latía desaforadamente―. Tenía claro que esa mujer estaba por casarse y ya veo que le va muy bien en su matrimonio ―comentó Alejandro a su lado.

―Ella no se casó ―dijo Edward negando con su cabeza, Alejandro le iba a preguntar cómo sabía eso, pero ya estaban enfrente de Isabella Swan.

― ¡Isabella, qué placer verte! ―exclamó Alejandro como si la conociera y en realidad era así, se habían visto en varios congresos con anterioridad, pero no eran muy amigos que se diga.

―Lo mismo digo ―dijo Isabella, quien estaba de espaldas a ellos buscando algo en su cartera, pero cuando volteó y se dio cuenta de quién estaba al lado de Alejandro todo en su cuerpo tembló, haciendo que los mareos que no sentía en un buen tiempo, azotaran su cuerpo nuevamente.

―Hola ―dijo con simpleza Edward.

Bella lo miró parpadeando varias veces.

― ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ―preguntó Isabella y rápidamente se arrepintió de eso, había sonado demasiado fría, Edward sonrió con tristeza―. Es decir, ¿vienes al congreso? ―reformuló por completo su pregunta.

―Sí, Bella, soy médico, ¿lo olvidaste ya? ―le inquirió el cobrizo, riéndose con cierta burla.

―No… no… digo... ―La castaña bufó frustrada, era increíble cómo perdía el habla al estar cerca de ese hombre y si a eso le sumábamos que ella no esperaba verlo allí, ahora él sabía que ella estaba embarazada y de verdad Bella no sabía si sería capaz de mentirle respecto a quién era el padre del bebé, porque ella sabía que él le preguntaría.

Los labios de Bella pasaron de ser un rosa muy bonito a un blanco pálido. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Solo quería regresar a casa, a salvo.

―Yo los dejo hablar, chicos, voy a ver unas cosas antes de que comience el congreso. ―Alejandro salió de escena y los dejó a solas.

Isabella llevó una mano a su vientre sin pensarlo, y respiró lentamente tratando de calmarse, no podía alterarse eso era dañino.

―Creo que tenemos que hablar de eso, ¿no? ―repuso Edward señalando su barriga, Bella bajó la vista apenada sin saber qué decir―. Y creo que debería buscarte algo con azúcar, porque tus labios están muy pálidos ―el cobrizo habló más para sí mismo que para alguien más, tomando a Bella de un brazo para llevarla hacia la silla más cercana, justo al lado de ellos había una máquina de bebidas, Edward introdujo dinero en ella seleccionando un jugo de cartón, era lo mejor que tenía a mano, lo abrió, colocó un pitillo y se lo tendió.

―Toma, no quiero que te desmayes, creo que te sorprendió un poco el verme aquí, ¿no? ―Su voz trataba de ser suave, pero solo quería gritarle y pedirle una explicación de por qué ella no lo amaba, aunque ya lo sabía, pero solo quería oír su voz de nuevo. Bella tomó el jugo que él le ofrecía y bebió lentamente.

_¿Qué le iba a decir?_ Eso era lo que más le perturbaba a la castaña.

―Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí ―se quejó Bella una vez dejó el jugo de lado.

―Sí te está pasando, déjame decirte ―le informó Edward a su lado, atento a sus reacciones, con los brazos bien dispuesto a sostenerla por si se venía abajo.

―Yo ni sé qué decirte. ―Isabella se obligó a observarlo y hubiera preferido no hacerlo, sabía que iba a soltar la lengua al momento en que él le preguntase de quién era el bebé.

― ¿Por qué lo elegiste a él? Sé que ya me lo dijiste y debo sonar como disco rayado, sé que él era tu puerto seguro, pero… yo también te ofrecía una vida, Bella, y tú simplemente decidiste que no era lo mejor para ti. Dolió, no sé si lo sabes, pero dolió y mucho ―susurró Edward no queriendo elevar la voz, no quería llamar la atención.

―Supongo que era lo que mi mente en ese momento consideraba "lo mejor" ―dijo Bella, haciendo comillas en el aire en las dos últimas palabras.

― ¿Y tu mente no pensó que tal vez yo podía ser lo mejor? Bella, tú no amabas a James, si de verdad lo hubieras amado en ese momento, aunque fuera algo, no te hubieras acostado conmigo. No te creo tan sangre fría como para hacerlo ―admitió el cobrizo.

―Bueno ―jadeó Isabella sorprendida―, supongo que esas nos fueron las palabras que escuché el día que me dejaste.

Edward arqueó una ceja.

―Será el día en que lo elegiste a él ―le corrigió él dulcemente―, porque fuiste a la iglesia, te vestiste de novia, Bella, estabas cien por ciento decidida a casarte con él, ¿qué hubiera pasado si James no se hubiera enterado? ¿Seguiríamos en el mismo juego? ¿Se lo hubieras dicho? ¿Serías feliz casada con él? ¿Uh? Dime, háblame ―le suplicó Edward, mirándola fijamente, pero de vez en cuando desviando su mirada hacia su vientre.

― ¿Qué hubiera pasado si James no se hubiese enterado? ―reflexionó Bella en voz alta―. Tal vez ahora estuviera casada con él, a lo mejor sería feliz, tu vida sería miserable y la mía igual…

― ¿Por qué? ―la interrumpió Edward.

―Porque en estos tres meses que no te he visto me di cuenta que tomé la decisión equivocada, desde el principio todo estuvo jodidamente mal. ―Ella rio―. Me gustaste desde el primer momento, Edward, pero entonces vino Victoria con toda su cosa de que eras gay y te vi como un imposible, y como si eso no fuera poco estaba ¡muy comprometida con James! El primer día que llegaste a casa te imaginé en una fantasía conmigo, ¿y quién no? De verdad eres muy apuesto, pero no solo era lo físico, era algo más que me atraía hacia ti, juro que no te violé por estar James y porque, en ese momento, creía que todo estaba mal. ―La voz de Bella disminuyó, ella tomó una bocanada de aire y prosiguió―: Pero luego tú me confesaste que no eras gay y me besaste y ya no pude mantener nada bajo control, al principio me negué, sí, pensé que todo era una locura, también, pero aun así lo hice, acepté estar contigo y aunque me juraste que iba a ser solo una noche, luego ya no pudimos parar.

Edward estaba atento a lo que ella decía, cada palabra, cada gesto, todo.

―Así duramos dos meses, y el día en que realmente puse los pies sobre tierra era demasiado tarde. Yo pensé, de verdad que lo hice, que si me casaba con James sería menos doloroso, él obtendría lo que tanto quería, yo sería feliz, tenía que serlo y tú… solo serías un daño colateral. Pensaba que si lo elegía a él los daños no serían tan graves. Qué equivocada estaba ―gimió ella, negando con su cabeza.

― ¿Pensaste que si lo elegías a él yo no sufriría solo porque tenía menos tiempo estando contigo? ―inquirió Edward incrédulo.

―Exacto, con James habían sido cuatro años y contigo solo dos meses. No te quise menospreciar nunca, Edward, solo…

―Pensaste mal, Bella. El tiempo no importa, no cuando te enamoras de una persona sin planificarlo, ni mucho menos cuando le ofreces el cielo, ni siquiera a pesar de que esa persona solo te tira a un lado, aun después de eso sigues a su lado. El tiempo es nada en comparación a lo que yo sentía por ti, si tú me hubieras pedido una puta estrella, entonces una puta estrella yo te hubiera dado ―dijo elevando su voz, y Bella colocó una de sus manos en su hombro.

―Estamos en un lugar público ―le recordó, viendo a unas personas cercanas a ellos que los observaban con intriga y chismorreo.

― ¡No me importa! Yo solo quería que me amaras un poco, tanto como lo amabas a él…

― ¡Yo no amaba a James! ¿Feliz? Sí, lo amé, alguna vez en el pasado, pero ese día cuando me fui a casar, me moría al saber que te haría daño, pero lo enterré, me tragué todo eso, porque pensé que era lo mejor para ti, así no sufrirías, si yo seguía alargando todo, cuando de verdad tuviera que terminar, sería peor. Siempre me importaste y me importas aún ―chilló ella, y Edward se quedó de piedra―. Te confieso que sí me dolía el que James sufriera, pero era por la monotonía, me tenía que doler ¡James fue mi pareja por cuatro años!, pero luego de que te fuiste y de que nos dijimos esas cosas horribles, no sabes todo lo que lloré y más cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada y no sabía de quién era. Enloquecí, lo juro. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer con un niño, el cual crecía en mi vientre, y del cual no sabía quién era el padre? Todo era retorcido. ―Para ese entonces Isabella Swan lloraba.

―No llores, Bella, eso le hace daño al bebé. ―Edward le tomó la mano y la acarició con sus nudillos, sin mirarla.

―Pudimos haber evitado todo esto, ¿sabes? Tal vez, si no me hubieras hecho esa propuesta, sería una frustrada por ti. ―La castaña rio y Edward también, oyendo como ella hipaba y reía a la vez―. Pero también si no te hubiera conocido, no hubiera conocido lo que es enamorarse en tan poco tiempo, porque, Edward, yo me enamoré de ti y como una idiota ―confesó ella.

―Lamento haberte ofendido ese día, pero se sintió feo que me desplazaras.

―Lo siento, por eso, por causarte tanta pena, desilusión y… ―Edward negó con su cabeza callándola.

―Todo lo que dices de que te enamoraste de mí y me amabas, ¿es en pasado o sigue estando en el presente, Bella? ¿Tú me amas aun después de todo? Incluso luego de yo haberte llamado zorra.

Ella contuvo su aliento.

―Sí…, te amo. Antes no lo sabía por la confusión, pero en estos tres meses me di cuenta que lo hago y es una agradable sensación. ―Edward dejó escapar una risa de alivio y Bella rio imperceptiblemente, siendo libre al fin.

―No sabes cuánto tiempo esperé porque lo dijeras de verdad ―murmuró Edward, alzando su vista a la de ella. Los dos se quedaron un minuto en silencio, separándose del resto y Bella sintió las manos frías de Edward sobre la tela ligera de su vestido, posándose justamente en su vientre.

―Estás embarazada ―susurró Edward.

― ¡Oh bueno, hasta que te diste cuenta! ―se burló ella riendo, haciendo que su estómago también lo hiciera.

― ¿Cuántos meses tienes, Bella? Mejor dicho, ¿es mi hijo, Isabella? ―preguntó él serio, moviendo sus manos alrededor de su barriga.

Un sutil movimiento fue la respuesta a eso, una patada de parte del bebé de Bella la hizo sonreír.

― ¿Pateó? ―jadeó Edward, moviendo sus manos para sentirlo otra vez.

― ¿Eso no responde a tu pregunta? ―inquirió ella arqueando una ceja y Edward soltó una carcajada.

Aún había cosas de las cuales hablar, pero era en ese momento donde todo el significado de la palabra "tiempo" era preciado para ellos dos.

Solo es necesario de un tiempo, una hora, un segundo, un minuto, de una decisión para poder cambiar el curso de cualquiera en la vida.

* * *

Bueno me seco unas lágrimas que quieren desbordarse, okno.-.

¡Aquí está el happy ending, no se si es como todas se los esperaban, o no, pero aquí está. Hice lo mejor que pude, con lo que tenía en mi cabeza. Se que muchas querían que se quedará con James, otras con Edward y unas me dijeron "Déjala sola por perra" ¡No podía!, soy una chica soñadora, pero les prometo que pronto les traeré una historias, donde el happy ending no existe.

Me encantaría nombrar a cada una de esas personitas que me comentaron durante todo el fic, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, de hecho les subo esto rápido para no dejarlas colgando, pero en el epílogo si me extenderé agradeciendo a todo el mundo.

POSDATA: ¡Ya creé el grupo en FB! allí estaré publicando adelantos de historias que tengo en mente, o que ando subiendo, fotos, alientos de vida, etc, etc...Por si se quieren unir me pueden encontrar en Fb como Rosie Rodríguez y el nombre del grupo es "Rosie fanfics D.Q"

(quisiera dejarles el link, pero no sé como hacerlo, porque esta cosa los borra)

POSDATA2: el link para el grupo se los dejo en mi perfil de FF.

Besos y más tarde subo el Epílogo.

Osbe desde Venezuela

9/7/2013


	13. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, solo me adjudico la loca trama de la historia.**

**Agradecimientos a Yani por ser una genialosa beta, por ayudarme cuando me daban crisis histéricas y por subirme el ánimo cuando yo pensaba que esto apestaba, así que desde aquí yo te envío un abrazote de oso y muchas gracias. Te debo una salida. Te quiere tu súper autora.**

* * *

**Epílogo**

Edward Cullen se encontraba en la habitación de su hija, rodeado completamente de colores muy chillones como lo eran el: rosado, fucsia, morado y verde manzana; además de peluches de gran tamaño, juguetes hasta más no poder y cualquier cosa que la niña pudiera utilizar.

Sentado en el piso, descalzo solo con unos shorts de verano y sin camisa, apoyado en la pared con su hija de apenas cuatro meses de nacida en sus piernas, el cobrizo le cantaba una divertida canción, haciendo que la nena de ojos profundamente verdes y cabello cobrizo riera mostrando sus encías y haciendo gorgojos de felicidad.

―El 1 es un palito, el 2 es un patito, el 3 la "E" al revés ―canturreaba Edward, sonriéndole a la vez que le juntaba las manitas aplaudiendo, la nena se removía gustosa de aquel juego y Edward se interrumpía en su canto riendo de felicidad. ¿Quién lo iba a imaginar como padre de una hermosa niña y esposo de Isabella Swan? Nadie, pero así era―. El 4 la silla es ―cantó él, levantando sus cejas y acercando su barba de unos días a la barriga de su hija, haciéndole cosquillas―, el 5 la boca del sapo, el 6 la cola del gato. ―Sus pies se movían al son de la canción y Bella lo veía enternecida desde el umbral de la puerta―. El 7 ¡qué raro es! ―exclamó él, deteniéndose para mirar la sonrisa traviesa de su hija―, el 8 los lentes de Andrés… ―Edward se calló escuchando estupefacto la primera carcajada de su hija y Bella irrumpió en la habitación.

―Ya se me olvidaba el 9 y el 10. ¡Oh mama mía, qué difícil es! ―susurró caminando hacia ellos, Edward levantó la vista de su hija para encontrarse con su esposa, quien aún estaba vestida con pijamas―. ¿No crees que esté muy pequeña para aprenderse los números? ―repuso suavemente, sentándose a un lado de Edward, él se inclinó y la besó suavemente.

―No ―afirmó una vez se separó de los labios de su esposa―. Hay que estimularlos y al parecer a ella le gusta cuando le canto ―farfulló orgulloso.

― ¿Dónde está la nena de mami? ¿Me extrañaste? ―le preguntó la castaña a su hija, tomando una de sus manitas cerradas en puño, batiéndola suavemente. Emma movió sus piernas y comenzó a quejarse.

―Yo creo que ya tiene hambre esta princesa ―comentó Edward, pasándosela a Bella para que la amamantase, esta última la cogió entre sus brazos y la puso en posición horizontal para darle de comer.

Una vez la pequeña Emma dio con el pezón de su madre no se despegó, jalaba fuerte y constante haciendo pequeños sonidos, una de las pequeñas manitas de la bebé fue a parar a su rostro, cubriéndolo, Bella se mecía con ella susurrándole cosas y Edward no cabía dentro de sí.

Para él ese momento encerraba todo lo de su vida, era todo lo que él alguna vez hubiera querido y lo que alguna vez imaginó. Era perfecto.

Con sigilo, tratando de no hacer ruido, se levantó y salió de la habitación buscando la cámara fotográfica para congelar aquel momento para siempre, cuando llegó Bella seguía en la misma posición que antes, con sus pies cruzados debajo de ella y alimentado a Emma, procurando a su vez que no se ahogara por lo rápido que chupaba.

Un flash hizo salir de su pequeña burbuja a Bella.

― ¡Edward! ―chilló, haciendo que su hija comenzara a removerse―. Lo siento, beba, pero tu papi es un inoportuno ―le informó con una sonrisa, viendo como su hija volvió a coger su pezón.

― ¡Era demasiado adorable eso como para dejarlo pasar! ―se defendió Edward, acercándose a ella. La joven le sacó la lengua y siguió amamantando a su hija, quien volvía a cerrar sus ojitos a medida que Bella la seguía meciendo.

―Hicimos algo bien, por lo menos ―repuso Bella con burla, viendo a su marido.

―Creo que sí. ―Le siguió el juego él, cogiendo una mano de Isabella.

―Aunque primero tuvimos a los hijos y luego nos casamos, ¡tú no quisiste cumplir mi sueño de casarme en plena labor de parto! ―se quejó, recordando con una risa.

―Eso nada más se te podía ocurrir a ti, Bella ―repuso él suavemente, recordando cómo hace cuatro meses atrás Bella le había dicho que sí, finalmente, a su proposición de matrimonio, pero no era el momento ideal para hacerlo. No cuando estaba a punto de dar a luz a su hija.

_**Flashback.**_

― ¡Te digo que busques a un cura, un padre, un doctor o lo que sea! Pero me quiero casar contigo, ahora ―rugió Bella, con su cabello pegado a su cuello por el esfuerzo que hacía aguantando las contracciones, en ese momento Edward la miró como si estuviera loca.

―Llevo cinco malditos meses pidiéndote que te cases conmigo, ¿y justo ahora sueltas el puto sí? ¡Emma está por nacer, Bella! ―chilló él desesperado.

― ¡Ahora! ―gritó ella, quejándose por otra contracción.

Durante lo que restó del embarazo de Bella, luego de hablar y aclarar todas las cosas, habían decidido intentarlo de nuevo, y él le había propuesto matrimonio, pero en ese momento Isabella había alegado que era muy rápido y que "no, pero gracias", no obstante Edward no se había quedado quieto con esa respuesta y había insistido día tras día para que ella le diera el sí.

Las cosas entre ellos iban mejorando y Bella se había mudado a Inglaterra para vivir con él, cosa que lo tenía pletórico, pero aun así no soltaba el tan esperado "sí" y ahora, justamente ahora que solo faltaba que Bella pujara para que Emma naciera, ella se dignaba a aceptar la propuesta del padre de su hija.

―Bella, la bebé está por nacer, te juro que luego que des a luz a nuestra hija me caso contigo, pero ahora no, nena ―le dijo riendo, aunque aquella situación era un poco estresante, lo que Bella le pedía le parecía divertido.

― ¿Por qué demonios no me pone la epidural? ―dijo llorando, apretando la mano de Edward, en ese momento la doctora de cabecera de Isabella traspasó el umbral de la puerta sonriendo con diversión hacia Edward quien le rodó los ojos, era una colega.

― ¿En serio piensas desperdiciar la oportunidad de tu vida para casarte con ella, Edward? ―le picó Fabiola, la doctora, sonriéndole con suficiencia.

―Fabi, no ayudas ―le hizo saber el cobrizo al borde de la locura.

― ¡Hasta la doctora me apoya! ¡Busca el maldito cura o te juro que me divorcio antes de casarme, Edward Cullen! ―vociferó la castaña, haciendo reír a su doctora, quien ya se preparaba para el nacimiento de Emma.

―Es muy malo hacer enojar a una mujer embarazada y más si esta está en labor de parto, querido.

Edward trataba de mantener la calma, pero la realidad era que Bella lo tenía con los nervios de punta, una sonrisa nerviosa estaba extendida por sus labios.

―Cariño, ten a Emma y luego voy a buscar al cura ―le prometió él con voz calmada, pasando un paño húmedo por la frente de su mujer.

―Se supone que primero uno se conoce, luego se compromete, posterior a eso se casa y después tiene a los bebés ―decía Bella bufando, aguantando la respiración cada vez que una contracción la golpeaba―. ¡Nuestra hija nacerá en pecado, Edward! ―exclamó horrorizada.

―Eso lo debiste pensar antes ―le riño él, divertido con la situación.

―Está bien, Bella, vamos a traer a esta pequeña al mundo y luego una vez con ella acá... ¡te casas con este hombre! ―repuso su doctora, subiendo las piernas de Bella.

―Gracias ―musitó Edward hacia Fabiola, ella le guiñó un ojo a modo de diversión y se concentró en la labor de traer a Emma Cullen al mundo.

_**...**_

Tres horas después, Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen contraían matrimonio en la habitación del hospital donde trabajaba Edward, siendo testigos solamente su pequeña hija y su doctora de cabecera, quien se había convertido en una muy buena amiga de Bella durante el transcurso del embarazo.

―Yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia, doctor Cullen ―le informó el cura a Edward, asintiendo con su cabeza. El aludido, quien estaba sentado en la cama de su, ahora esposa, se inclinó levemente, con cuidado de no presionar mucho ni mover mucho la cama, debido a la pequeña Emma, la cual descansaba en los brazos de su madre con un pequeño mameluco; y presionó sus labios con los de Isabella en un beso tan significativo y lleno de amor como lo era aquel íntimo momento.

Los aplausos de Fabiola no se hicieron esperar y Bella rompió a reír a carcajadas.

―Ahora, ¿cuándo firmas el divorcio, Bella? ―le preguntó Fabiola en juego, la castaña recordó lo que ella había dicho con anterioridad y negó con la cabeza.

―Él es mío ―dijo con seguridad, mirando a Edward, este le sonrió y asintió.

―Siempre ―juró con solemnidad, dándole un beso en la frente a su esposa.

_**Fin del flashback.**_

―Me obligaste a casarme contigo ―dijo Edward, riéndose sin poder evitarlo.

―Bueno, debo admitir que me extralimité un poco, pero no sé, ¡nervios de dar a luz supongo! ―se defendió Bella como pudo.

―Aunque no me arrepiento, ahora te tengo a ti ―murmuró él dándole un beso, el cual Emma no podía presenciar, pero no importaba mucho que se diga, ya que ella estaba muy concentrada en el pezón de su mami―. Y te tengo a ti, muñequita ―musitó él tiernamente, bajando sus labios de los de su esposa, para darle un beso en la frente a su beba―. Y las amo ―agregó al final, poniendo un mechón suelto de Isabella en su lugar.

―Yo te amo a ti ―dijo Bella, mirándolo a la vez que sonreía.

― ¿Y tú amas a papi? ―preguntó con voz infantil Edward, dirigiéndose a Emma, quien ya había dejado de mamar. Ella rio levemente y Edward la cogió en sus brazos para darle un beso sonoro en su mejilla, haciendo que ella riera feliz.

―Creo que sí ama a su papi, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? ―increpó Bella.

Edward puso a Emma en su hombro, con una mano sosteniéndole la cabeza, ya que aún no se mantenía quieta, y con el otro rodeó por los hombros a Bella.

―La pregunta correcta es: ¿cómo no amarlas a ustedes? Son mi pequeña y hermosa familia, y las amo. Siempre será así ―juró Edward, dejando un beso en los cabellos de la castaña, ella rodeó con cuidado el cuerpo de su hija y se fundieron en un abrazo.

A pesar que todo había comenzado con el paso erróneo, ahora todo estaba en su lugar, como debió ser.

Ellos habían engañado, pero más que eso, se habían engañado a sí mismos. Tal vez aquello sí había servido para algo, aquel error de ellos dos había dado a conocer que: el amor se puede confundir con monotonía, con rutina; que no importa el tiempo que estés es una relación o algo parecido con una persona, porque eso no define o cualifica el amor que sientes hacia ella; que no importa comenzar con el pie izquierdo, pues siempre se puede empezar con el derecho o retomar la caminata; pero sobre todo demostró que a un corazón no se lo puede engañar, ni con mentiras, ni con órdenes impuestas, solo se le tiene que seguir la corriente, dejarlo sentir como quiera sentir.

_En el amor no se manda, el amor es libre, como cada uno de nosotros._

**Fin**

* * *

¡Hemos llegado al final de esta loca historia! Pero no teman ya que tengo futuros proyectos. Un inmenso agradecimiento al video de Víctor Drija por ser la "inspiración para el fic" y también a todas esas personitas que me comentaron, odiaron, criticaron a Bella y me recomendaron en alguna parte remota del mundo.

No me pondré sentimental porque luego lloro y se me riega el rimel (es un chiste), pero no sé qué decirles para agradecerles, esto comenzó siendo algo divertido y sin sentido y se convirtió en algo que muchas esperaban todos los lunes. Sé que no será lo mejor del mundo, pero las entretuve un rato (y más les vale no decir lo contrario), amé en lo personal escribir una Bella así como la del fic y no por hacer pasarla por puta, sino porque siempre es el hombre el que monta los cuernos y tiene que ser perdonado. Las mujeres tenemos derecho igual que los hombres ¡somos un igual, gente! Espero que de verdad les haya quedado un mensaje de todo esto y pues sin extenderme mucho me despido hasta una próxima oportunidad.

Gracias a todas las que me comentaron: **Lyzz cullen**, diana fer, **freedom2604**, izzy madi, **BABYBOO27**, jezz.90, **teresa. cuencapique**, cinti .linda, **Ap19**, Anisa Eliana, **julii**, jachu cullen, **janalez**, saha denali, **monicaswan71**, jasbone5, **nardamat**, ALEXANDRACAST, **lizaralu**, TheDC1809**, bitah hawhtorne cullen hale**, mari, **alejandra**, elizabethmasencullen, **nayuri80**, brenda-cullen-ivashacov, **genesis. bautistaparedes**, danielithaPSRC, **rommyev**, nelly, **twilightlove1694**, loverobsten27**, maribel hernandez cullen**, flor, **ana. bluesky**, yess barrios, **joselinamadera**, elenamar-16, **nydiac10**, vanecullencipriano, **bellaedwardrobsten**, Eli Val, **pauucullen**, cath robsteniana, **marie emma cullen**, camile-manina, **aryam shields masen**, everpttz, **luzdeluna2012**, ana cullen, **sony bells**, vero, **miriam**, sool pattinson, **annalau2**, bellisimaw, **connistew**.

Y a las lectoras silenciosas gracias de igual manera. Agradezco a todos los que me pusieron en favoritos y alertas, y a cada una de aquellas que me enviaban un MP amenazándome.

No me quiero despedir sin agradecer, una vez más, a Yanina Barboza por aceptar ser mi beta y más que eso una amiga, gracias por todo, nena, no me cansaré de repetirlo. Y con esto me despido, no sin antes recordarles que en mi cuenta de ff pueden encontrar mis otras historias, por si alguien quiere pasar a leer, también les aviso que abrí un grupo para mis fics, el link está en mi perfil.

Y sin más se despide Osbe desde Venezuela. Besos.


End file.
